Dangerous Fever
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion live out dangerous modern times
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Fever**

It is October. The twenty fifth. The year is 2011. I look at my watch to confirm the time. It is eleven forty five p.m.

I wait around, parked outside an old school bar somewhere in the dangerous part of Chicago. I'm sitting in a 1950 White Chrysler Crown Imperia Limousine.

It's pretty badass, but not as badass as my single shot pistol. I pull out the beauty of the weapon from under my seat. I lock and load. Still it's not as badass as my red blazer and my sharp black jeans and my polished business shoes. I got it from a thrift store somewhere downtown just before arriving here.

I feel the movement of the car and the driver exited the front seat. The driver walks over to my dark tinted window and taps it. I roll it down but not too much and we see eye to eye. He slowly slips an envelope through the door. I signal him away. I look at my watch again and it was time.

I step out the vehicle and tuck my gun in my back pants. I slip the envelope in a pocket of my blazer. I take a rose and slip it in the front pocket of my blazer. I now appear more classy.

Dangerous times I live. Dangerous times I'm in.

xxxxxxxx

It is July 25, 2011. It is 12.a.m. I'm smoking my cigarette. I'm sitting in the corner of the bar at a table. Stylish music playing about. It's time to do business and I wonder what type of women my father had sent this time to try to reconcile with me. In the grey suitcase at my feet is full of money. In the black one is full of drugs.

Like how I am, I am always well prepared. I have scattered men about the bar posing undercover incase something goes wrong. It usually does when things involve my dad.

They are playing cards chatting aloud acting casual. They are my best. Cassy, Tolem, Leon and Perdicas.

I look to the door. So that this person don't mistake who I am, I am wearing a white flashy suit and white hat.

No woman has entered yet. But a man in red did. This was supposed to be a private conference. The bar was closed to all civilians so who was this man I kept thinking. Was he a client? My men playing cards looked at me for advice, reaching into there suits about to retract the weapons. I told them, not yet.

The man who enters looks around hair up in a perfect bun, and seductive blue eyes. His body language read business. He looks at me weird and I return the favor by looking back at him with the same look. He comes over and takes a seat.

This is a business. This is my business.

xxxxxxxx

I have my cell phone incase I need backup. I smooth out my blazer and cross my hands on the table. He stares at me awkwardly and I smile at him.

"We are here to do business Mr. Alex. Or do you prefer Alexander." I rolled the name off my tongue and he relaxes with a charming smile.

"Your name?" he asks in return.

"Call me Phai."

He laughs. "Well Phai? You are no woman. What kind of business can I do with you today?" He smirks and I smirk back licking my lips showing him a challenge, that I can be just as useful as a woman. I reach for his cigarette taking it slipping it from between his fingers and bring it to my mouth.

"Mr, Alex you were expecting me. I know why you're here." After the third puff, blowing smoke to the side, trying to find my manners, my hand moves slowly up his thigh from under the table.

I wink and he sarcastically laughs. "You want your drugs?"

"I'm just the messenger."

"Working with the bad guys."

"Then are you not bad yourself for selling it to us." His hand stops my hand from getting further. I feel a muscle twitch in his thigh. I continue speaking. "Investments, you use money to make more money. Sounds like a job for a bad guy."

"It works well for me." He glared.

The way he looks at me turns me on like no other and I stress it more. "You have the cops on your side. Are you not the reason why young kids carry with them weapons? Your gangs are growing larger. They are spreading like a flock of birds." I was satisfied as he looked angrier. I want him, I decide.

"Drugs, all things remain possible." He said, and then removed his hand letting me continue molesting his leg. "So messenger, what's in it for you? You share the drugs with my father?"

I leaned in, wide smile. "Yes, can you tell?"

We both laughed out fakeishly sending off a vibe that we hated each other and couldn't stand being near each other.

"Eh..I don't know who you are but you make me sick." He snatched back the cigarette from me.

"Well then show me what you got so I can be on my precious way." I watched as he picked up a suitcase and opened it displaying me the drugs I wanted. I was pleased. The man did business well. I shut it and locked it up.

"I will be taking my leave now." I was about to stand until I heard the cock of a gun and I rolled my eyes sitting back down. I moved to where I could look under the table. His gun aimed at my crotch. I sheer up at him from the table and lick my lips. "Trigger happy are we?"

He had a random smile on his face. "Where's the money?"

I sighed. Let's go back in time shall we. I was sent to retrieve the drugs and all the money. Phillip my master would have me dead if I came back with nothing, including my cock. Oh how he loved a good ride.

"I have it." I said.

"I showed you drugs and now I need my money. It's only fair."

I tried to kill more time.

"When one of the last women were in this position, what did you do to them?"

"I killed them." He didn't sound regretful. His voice sounded encouraging. "I took one to the heart right at that bar counter. The last one died where you are now." He was intimidating, his voice true but I tried not too show my discomfort.

"Really." I said nervously. "I guess the thirds a charm." I laughed and he didn't laugh with me. I gave up and reached into my blazer pocket pretending to look for the envelope but really dialing for back up on my phone. Then I took the envelope out.

xxxxxxxxxx

I snapped my fingers and my men stood immediately from what they were doing and came by my side taking out all there weapons aiming it at the beautiful man in the red blazer.

No one, no matter how beautiful can fuck with me.

"A setup?" he questioned. "Clever."

I nodded towards one of my men and Cassy snatched the envelope of money. He counted it making sure it was all there. It was. I smirked satisfied and Cassy handed the money to Tolem, my right hand man. I finished what was left of my cigarette the beautiful bastard had put his mouth on. I should have savored it. I tossed it aside.

"Tolem search him." I ordered. Tolemy only finding the rose, phone and gun. He stood back with the rest of the gunned men.

Leon ran to my side and whispered something in my ear about cars being outside. Since I was distracted, stupid me, my gun was taken from my hand by the beautiful bitch.

The men who worked for my father charged through the doors and swarmed in around us taking positions. Guns aimed and ready.

I weighed my options. I could give up or give up. As Alexander, soon to be the great, I decided that I was going to take a chance. I held my hands up in defeat and put them behind my head like being arrested; my men being the only ones that knew it meant 'open fire.'

Shit was about to get serious as I have a reckless smile.

Tolem and Cassy opened fire first and all men scattered about the bar hiding, ducking and running. They fired back and my men ran for cover.

Now while all that is going on lets get back to me.

The man in the blazer, Phai, stared, eyes unmoving gun aimed at my head. I am still in the same position hands behind my head staring back. I think we were having a moment. It was like a staring contest. Something was just happening and we couldn't take our eyes from each other. Everything around us seemed outdated. Bullets flying everywhere, missing us, things shattering and breaking all over. It was a hot mess. He was a hot mess.

Unless I removed my hands and dropped them at my sides, the fighting would discontinue. The man still did not shoot me.

xxxxxxxxxx

I wanted to shoot the man in the face so bad. He was too perfect to be in this world. So beautiful and so blonde. Sorry for the random departure. But he was.

The noise in the bar quieted. Everyone was out of bullets. Everyone was alive. Everyone was not injured, What the fuck.

The blonde man smirked and giggled madly. He was insane. He dropped his hands.

But I still had a weapon. I was the only one with a loaded gun. It was all on me.

I nodded towards Cleitus, Phillips right hand man, and he came out from behind the counter and retrieved the two suitcases at the broken down table that was just mutilated by bullets. Phil, Phillips left hand man took the useless guns from Mr. Alexander's men.

Both sides sharing dying and daring glances.

"You did good." Cleitus said to me and I took the compliment.

"Let's see what Phillip has to say about it first." I look at Mr. Alex. "I guess it's back to selling more guns to more neighbors." I kissed the envelope of money and waved it teasingly at him. All his men wanted to see me dead I was sure. However Alexander didn't look impressed.

"As we have you here Alex, your father sends a message." Philotas said walking up from behind Cleitus sending waves that he was so very impressive in his black expensive trench coat.

"Oh yea?" The tattered blonde challenged, not feeling threatened.

Phil nodded towards me and I decide to answer for him. The blonde mans cockiness was annyoing me but so very amusing. I couldn't handle it.

"Yes, he tells me to tell you that he will miss you dearly. My mission for you." I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. We watched as the man in the white suit fell to the floor. Since his men had no weapons all they could do is tend to him. My group hit the bricks immediately, hearing the sound of cop sirens.

We left them with no misfortune.

xxxxxxxxxxx

My head hurt badly. It hurt so fucking bad that I could barely control myself to stand straight. I stumbled more than once.

Well let's clarify first; I did not get shot in the head. I hit my head. Hard. On the floor. However it hurt more than the bullet that shot through my shoulder.

Cassy handed me a glass of water. Tolemy handed me a wet cloth.

"What now sir?" Leon asked stopping the bleeding from the bullet wound. Perdicas was on the phone with someone, probably my mother giving her news that her crazy ex husband stole all our shit. Good thing the cops weren't for us. Chicago was famous for crime and they just happened to find other criminals along the way.

I didn't answer the question as my mind wondered off somewhere. I start patting my chest feeling for something. I reach down into my suit pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper. I open it with a sigh. My men hovered over me seeing what it read.

_Mr. Alexander,_

_You are a fever. I never met a man born not so typical. We can be a fever together. I could look at you forever, if I didn't kill you, that is. I'm sorry. _

_Yours truly,_

_Hephaistion_

I put the tiny note back in my pocket.

"How are you feeling sir?" Tolemy asked.

My suit was a mess. My tie got lost somehow in the random mess of the destroyed bar. My hat had bullet holes through it, I was losing blood, and my head felt like it was cracking in half.

I was feeling great!

I put back on my hat and pull two guns from the back of my pants.

"Let's go get our money."

My men looked at me uncertain.

"And our drugs."

xxxxxxxxx

I get back to Phillips nice big hotel and when we men stroll into the room with both suitcases, Phillip is in shock. Good shock though. I had pulled off something his first messengers could not. Poor girls I mourned a little. I never met them.

Anyway Phillip kissed me deeply and I kissed him back.

"We should celebrate." His breath already tasted of strong red wine. "You killed my son and now all his business is ours. How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to." I smirk leaving it at that and he pulls away from me, laughing with glee, he left the room going to get two bottles of whatever he had and whatever that would put me in the mood to last through love making tonight.

I took a small paper out of my pocket. I smile remembering when the blonde and me swapped papers under the table after I had cleverly seduced his leg.

I open it up excited to see what it said.

_Mr. Messenger Boy,_

_If I ever catch up with you, I will love you for the rest of my life. This is my challenge to myself. If you interfere, I will kill you. Thanks._

_Yours only_

_Alexander_

I used to hate love letters. However I won't mind holding onto this one for our dangerous times are not over.


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Fever 2

By the time I get back at the Olympian hotel, in Lincoln Park I wait outside the doors. You could imagine what my mother was going to say. I was defeated for the first fucking time in my life.

My dreams are now infected. And by a beautiful whore, which makes it worse.

My men enter the building greeting Craterus at the front desk. He asks us what happened as we came dragging our spent bodies in and after seeing my bloody suit.

"Shit." I say. "Just shit."

He accepts that answer and goes back to his secure position.

My men and I enter the silver elevators and we remain quiet until we reach the top floor of the building. I don't know why but we always had simple crappy music playing. Elevator music I guess you can call it.

We step out and right down the hall was my mother's room. We stand outside her door and I sigh quietly. I turn the knob.

We enter empty handed.

Tolem let's Olympias know that we are here.

We await her out in the main area. I walk back and forth like a lion.

She steps out with a black towel around her. She just got done taking a shower. She smells of lavender. Snakes tattoos all over her body and one long one printed around her leg.

She loved that animal. She represented that animal.

I speak first. "Mother, we failed today. One of Phillips new male assistants escaped with both the drugs and the money." I tell her like it is.

"How did this come to be?" she wasnt mad. Calm was more the word. She combed through her dark brown hair smiling up at us making us uncomfortable. Something she was good at.

"Well mother, I'm not going to lie to you. I was distracted." I admitted.

"How come?" She looked at me with a smile so dangerous.

"The new male assistant is really good."

"Oh my dear boy, your wounded. Who did this?" She realized the blood soaking through my suit. She came to me, kissed me on the mouth and cradled me like a child. She ran her fingers over the wound. I tell her it's nothing.

Cassy and Tolem try not to laugh and Perdicas and Leon take a seat on the couch.

They all know what's going to happen next.

I don't want you to get the wrong impression of my mother. But she has been obsessed with me my whole life.

She just decided to take it to another level.

"Let me take care of that wound." Her voice so pure but so frightening. That was her way of saying "Let me send you my strength."

I always wanted to make my mother happy. So I couldn't really tell her how far she was going with her obsession. But as any obedient son I walk into her room with her followed behind.

She closes the door. Surely by now you know what's happening.

* * *

It is three a.m. And I hear someone walk in the door. Cleitus wakes Phillip up and me mistakenly in the process. He tells him he has a visitor downstairs in the lobby. Phillip gives me the option to stay or go and I chose to go. We get dressed in suits. Phillips favorite always being his red one. We have to look professional. We make our way downstairs. We meet Parmen, Phil's father and best friend to Phillip. Also our drug lord. Dressed in grey. He had a white greyish beard. He wore a hat but I assumed he was either balding or his hair matched his face.

They greet each other as old friends and go to a couch and talk more business.

I decide I'm hungry and dismiss myself. Me and Phillip were up probably a good while having sex. I was really hungry. I come back with a bagel and blueberry cream cheese and Parmen looks at me awkwardly.

I thought he wanted a bite of my bagel. I was kidding. He hated me.

"Sorry Parmen, this is Phai. My assistant." Phillip finally introduced us. Parmen just nodded looking displeased.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he asks Phillip directly. I couldn't be angry. I was sleeping with him.

"This is not the time." Phillip replies.

I offer the old man a bite of my bagel and he looks at me even more displeased and sickened at my behavior. Phillip begins to compliment me to his friend about over a hundred times.

Listed all my great qualities and skills.

Parmen, finally looked impressed. But still sickened.

"How old are you boy?"

"Twenty-three." I say each word clear accusing him of having Alzheimer's disease.

I laugh. The man is offended. Phillip sends me off somewhere saying that he would call me if he needed me.

* * *

I leave my mothers room. I seem distant. I nodded towards my men and we head out. We prepared everything. We have new weapons, new suits, new cellphones, which we really didn't need at all because our old ones worked just fine.

We are silent going down the elevators. It's taking forever. I keep time of the seconds that go by. When things take longer it gives people the opportunity to ask questions.

"Are you okay?" Tolem asks. I nod.

"Well we are here for you mentally If you need the support." Cassy reassures. I nod again and push the button hoping for the elevator to hurry the hell up.

We finally came to a stop. I get back on track and into the business world. Me thinking of my mother would have to wait until I screw up again.

We finally leave the elevator. It's exactly four thirty A.M when we exit the hotel. We each have our own car parked in valet. We each have the same car. A black Ferrari Enzo. It needs no definition other than completely sexy, very fast and super friendly.

We drive off. My father's hotel is exactly 20 minutes from our hotel. We get there at four fifty nine am.

Thank god for our nerd and geek Tolem for we had no idea both companies were this close. Maybe someday we need to take a walk with an oversized bazooka and blast eachother to hell. Super efficent.

They didn't have anyone half as smart as Tolem on there team. They didn't even know where we were hiding out. I bragged.

We can't enter the front. So we enter through the top. We have our spy suits. Our spy climbing clips. Our grappling hooks. And my fake silent pistol. I accidentally just brought that along. I have my handguns though. I tossed the pistol aside.

And oh yes. We have it. We make it to the top with a big long gun case. What's in it, is all we need.

We enter the door of the top roof. Tolem has a laptop with him that gives us all information on which floor my father is and which room.

This building is forty stories high, seven hundred eighteen feet. He is on floor thirty eight. The lobby is on floor one. It is five eighteen am. The moon is disappearing. The sun will be shortly arriving.

* * *

I was tired. I was sick of hearing Parmen and Phillip laughing about nothing and I went back up stairs. Phillip, Cleitus and Philotas come back, all entering Phillips room discussing more and more boring business.

This early in the morning?

Are you serious?

Couldn't they do this downstairs?

I'm trying to sleep.

I get out of bed. I can't sleep. And walk into the main room. I realize they left the door open. It wasn't smart to talk about such important things and leave the door open, even if this was his own private hotel. Again it can be very dangerous.

I go to close it. I fondled the door knob and I see two men in black spy suits staring straight at me down the end of the hall. I stare back for awhile. I was tired so you could imagine my slowly processing brain.

Then I see the blonde man. He steps out from a hallway. He's looking gorgeous as always in a white suit, slick back blonde hair and dark sunglasses on.

I didn't know I was going to see him so soon. I smirk evilly and step out the door not letting the men inside know. I shut it quietly. I take out the handgun I took from Mr. Blondy and wave it.

Yes, I sleep with a weapon. His weapon.

"Phai we meet again." His voice was chilling.

I don't respond. Sometimes I am lost for words. No matter how crafty I am.

I realize my priorities.

"As precious as this reunion is, I must kill you. You see there's this man in that room who believes you are dead. How rude of you to show up here uninvited. You should be ashamed of yourself."

He glares at me. I believe I just got struck by lightning.

"I'm quaking." I say to him.

He shook his head and then started to laugh at my sarcastic response. He snapped his fingers. I see Leon and Perdicas come out of nowhere wearing blue suits, with two large gun cases.

Man, his men were always looking nice.

I don't even want to know what's in the cases. It looks alot like body bags. They take out two shoulder-fire rocket launchers.

Ha, I think they're blushing. Sadly they weren't.

"This is my mission for you. Are you shivering now bitch?" Mr. Alex said, lifted his hand and Leon and Perdicas shot them off directly at me.

The blonde man looks amazing, loading that pistol of his and running towards me following the two powered rockets.

You know there is something wrong. I have two rockets coming at me and all I can think about is how lovely this enemy of mine is. You could imagine what type of damage two rockets can do to one simple human being.

He shoots at me with his gun. I duck and run towards him. The rockets blast through the door passing over my head. He slides on his knees shooting for below. I dodge the bullets.

The hallway is seventy feet long. We run more. The sound of the rockets exploding is hazardous behind me. I hope Phillip and his men are okay. We are now sixteen feet from eachother.

I cart wheel over him snatching the gun away and from his hands. I' m proud. I didn't even know I could do a cartwheel.

He's speedy for a man in a suit I have to say.

He pulls out another gun. He's prepared this time. But we don't shoot. It's a draw. I have my gun to his head. He has his gun to mine.

"I got your letter." He says.

"Did you? How did you like it?"

"It could have been better. How'd you like mine."

I shrug. "About the same."

"You're a lying piece of shit."

"As are you."

"Who fires first?"

"I will."

"Either way we both go."

Shoot, I forgot about his four men, again lost in the man before me. The blonde is smiling successfully. It was time for me to give up. Cassy snatches my gun aggressively. And smiles a little smile.

Cleitus is okay. Philotas is okay. Phillip is okay. They look completely stunned. They look out the giant whole in the side of the room.

Alex and his gang brought me into the destroyed room. Half the side of the building was blown out. It was a good view. The sunrise was beautiful.

Anyway Police were sure to come this time. They hand cuffed me. Leon and Perdicas have weapons aimed at Phillip and his men now. Phillip sees his son and looks like he just seen a ghost.

I'm screwed.

"Hello Father."

"Son." He answers but he is angry.

"You took something from me. It was disrespectful. Unprofessional and very un manlike. It hurt my feelings." He looks at me smiling. "Anyway I deserve an apology."

"Did your skank of a mother put you to this?" Phillip was outraged.

"Uuhhhhh….no not this time."

* * *

Lmfao in my head I lied. My mother did put me up to it even though I was planning on claiming my prizes anyway. She wanted to meet the bastard who stole the stuff. She wanted to meet the messenger who tricked my stupid ass. She would finally get the opportunity now that I have him.

"I'm taking the money, drugs and your pretty assistant."

My father is pissed. His eyes would kill me right now if it could. I'm sure he would get his revenge. But some other day. I didn't have the time or patience to mess with him. He didn't have the time or patience to mess with me. He had his hotel room to worry about though. Good thing for insurance.

Atleast I'm keeping him alive. Asshole wanted me dead. Jerk.

We leave my father and his men behind. They are still speechless. Bitches never saw it coming. The police would have to deal with them for now.

"I finally caught up with you. It only took me five hours." I told the brunette as we dragged him down the hall.

The pretty messenger looks at me and my men annoyed but leaves with us willingly.

Dangerous eyes meet the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Fever 3

I don't even know what to do right now. I don't even know what I'm thinking.

It is eight a.m. I am suffering from a massive headache.

I am still staring out at the city through the hole in my building. I am angry. I am drinking a bottle of vodka. You're probably thinking, why drink before the cops show up. Well, the cops have already showed up. My assistant Cleitus and my receptionist Roxanna had to come up with a little story. This is how it went down.

The cops charged into the lobby. They spoke with Roxanne first at the desk. She acted like a dumb blonde. It was hard because she's far from it. She gave them the impression that she didn't know what happened and that she just heard an explosion. The cops went to go investigate. They came to the room. They asked questions.

Cleitus and Philotas told them that it involved a microwave, something metal and a damaged outlet that just happened to sit right beneath the window where the wall was blown to bits.

The police didn't seem to believe them. So they went to go check other areas of the hotel. My men and I were careful to hide all illegal weapons and all illegal drugs. They found nothing. My hiding spots were legendary. As time went by. They left one cop inside the building to investigate more while the others sat out in the cars checking files, reporting the incidents and cleaning up the mess outside of all the fallen pieces. Shortly after fire trucks pulled up. They should have been here first actually.

I disliked cops. Cops were so bored these days. That's why they have people like us. Without us they wouldn't even have a damn job.

The one cop left behind was a young male. Roxanne used her flirtatious body to get him to sleep with her. It was a quickie. She snook money into his pocket uniform and told him that everything was just a mis- understanding. He therefore left after that.

He would wipe our files clean and we can continue on with our business.

"Cops." She said. "So easy." Roxanne then left my side asking for a raise. I will grant her wish but later.

That's why I am here now. So many things on the top of my mind. Now that I'm only a little less stressed, I still need to find my son. I am going to murder that son of a bitch. When I get the chance. I already ordered and made preparations for my building to get pieced back together. Luckily it was just that room. Luckily there were no other damage. Luckily no outsiders got hurt. Not like I would have cared, but it would have been a lot bigger matter to fake out with the police.

I hear someone approach from behind stepping over the mess.

"Sir I can't believe they bought that story. A fucking microwave my ass." Cleitus said as he was placing on his red tie straitening it until it was perfect. He then buttoned up his pitch-black suit. By now you know I'm sending him off to go find my bitch of a son and my assistant he took off with.

I thought he killed him.

Or my son was just better than I thought he was.

I toss the bottle over the building side and Cleitus and I step out the room.

"Find him. In the meantime I'm going to call Parmen."

"How do you wish for me to go about finding him? He could be anywhere."

"He can't be too far. He showed up at our place in no time at all. Besides I don't need answers. I have this." I handed Cleitus a tracking device. "There's a censor in Phai's arm. Where he is you will find Alexander. Where Alexander is, you will find their hide out."

We must rid of his business. I need to own his company.

Cleitus nods, ready to take on the mission. He puts his black hair up in a ponytail. He heads down the hall.

I go downstairs to make my phone call. It is the twenty -sixth. It is October here in Chicago. The year is still 2011. Damn.

XXX

It's eight thirty. I am sitting outside with the handcuffed man in a park at a table. I can't take him to the hotel just yet. He hasn't spoken to me in two hours. He seems upset. I tried to persuade him with things. I lend him my sunglasses so he wouldn't have to look at me. I bought him some new clothes. I also told him I was sorry. He still didn't speak or acknowledge me. I think I now have to take a different approach. Maybe he was hungry.

It was my lucky day. I dragged him into the Starbucks across the street. Who could refuse Starbucks.

We walked up to the counter. An overly enthused cashier man who had braces greeted us. He looked like he was thirty.

"Hello friends, what can I get for you today?"

Explains why he was working there. He was coffee high.

I look at Phai who seemed to not want to smile or say hi to anyone. But I ask him anyway.

"What do you want?"

He doesn't answer. He's frowning behind my sunglasses. I could tell he was wishing to just fold his arms but he couldn't because he was handcuffed. I wish I could laugh but that would be mean.

I clear my throat. "Sorry it will be a minute." I say to the cashier.

"No problemo, take your time amigos!"

I just kindly move away and start looking at the menu and food displays. There was no one in line so the cashier decided to talk more. I guess he thought we were friends.

"So what's with the white suit?" He continued to say something about a movie with men in white instead of men in black.

"Uh, just dangerous business." I answer. Maybe he would shut up.

"I like to call it dangerous fever." The messenger whore finally spoke. He said it with a smile that freaked out the cashier.

"No one cares what you like." I say to him and continue looking at the menu. The decision was tough. Hmmm, the banana bread looks tasty. I'm thinking I want the whole loaf.

"So why is he handcuffed? You guys playing cops and robbers?" The cashier laughed a really stupid laugh. I think he still lived at home.

"I'm an actual cop." I show him a fake badge. It looked real but I'm sure this doofus couldn't tell the difference between a raccoon and a dog.

I start searching for any specials on the menu.

"So who are you?" he asks the brunette.

Phai shakes the sunglasses off his face and I catch them before they hit the ground. Surprised I had that quick of reflexes.

"These were very expensive." I say to him.

Sixty five dollars. I forget where though.

He doesn't care and looks back at the man.

"I'm the damn criminal can't you tell, I'm handcuffed. And you want to know what else? I want that whole loaf of banana bread and a caramel Frappuccino, the biggest you got with a side of whipped cream. For free!" he shouted.

I think I'm just as shocked as the customers were. Not only did the cashier almost piss his pants but Phai actually got it for free. And we both wanted the banana bread? Get out of town. That saved me ten bucks.

He walks out with a smile on his face. Like being mean is the only way he's ever satisfied. We sit back down where we were at and realize he can't eat without being unhand cuffed. I hesitate but I unleash him from the strong metal. Now we realize we can't eat the bread without butter.

"They didn't give us butter."

"Well he had a lot of things going on in his mind. You were yelling at him so give him a break."

"I don't care, that's bad customer service."

What a spoiled bitch. I look at him munching on the bread. He's pouting now. What a cute spoiled bitch.

"I'll kill him later but right now we need to talk." I say.

"About what."

"First, if you try to escape I will kill you in front of everybody in this park. There are kids, there are moms, there are old people and they don't want to see that so don't force me. Okay?" I ask nicely. I show my gun to him so that he understands clearly.

"Whatever."

"Second it's about the contract."

XXX

I ask for his sunglasses back. Surprisingly he gives it to me. What a gentle men.

"What contracts?" I ask.

He reaches into his suit. He pulls out two folded papers. He places it neatly on the table. He then takes out a fancy looking pen. He leans in and talks to me like I'm ignorant.

"I need you to sign over to our contract. You no longer work for my father. Take this pen. Sign here. " He smiles and places the pen on the paper. He crosses his hands and waits.

"I'm not signing that."

"I knew you would say that." He handcuffs one of my arms to the chair. He grabs my other hand. He forces the pen in my hand and scribbles on the signage.

Man he was talented. That was a good signature for being forced. I decide I like him more. Still to early to show it though. I snatch my hand away.

"Thank you." He says. Then takes out his pocketknife to cut the bread. He slides over a half of bread on a napkin and tells me to eat up.

I eat it. I find it difficult. Because my left hand is handcuffed and I'm a lefty. He's a righty.

I watch him closely. Just because I like observing the man. He has been cleaning his knife with a white cloth repeatedly.

"Do you have OCD?" I ask. He looks at my like he doesn't know what that is.

"It means obsessive compulsive dis.."

'I know what it means! And no I don't." He blew on the knife. He brought the cloth to it again. I'm falling for a man who has OCD. Hot.

I don't speak anymore and keep watching him clean his knife. Now it's getting daunting.

He finally puts the knife away. After five times wiping it in the same spot.

"Can you un handcuff me, I promise I won't go anywhere. I find it highly uncomfortable to eat this way."

Surely he does unhand cuff me. He bites into his half of his banana bread. I'm shocked at first. I was literally sitting there looking at him. Deciding if I want to run or not. There's open space. I don't see why not. I bring the napkin to my face and wipe my mouth. Then I run for it.

The good thing about this all, is that it's in a park, it's in public, it's day out, I just got fed and that he took me shopping earlier for some clothes trying to make me happy. I bought some nice ASICS Sky Speed bright orange running shoes and some striped red yellow long shorts and a black wife beater. But back to the topic, he can't shoot me in public.

I'm striding and gliding happily. I stop when I don't see him coming after me. I frown.

I see him still sitting there. He puts his gun away. He hides his pocket knife. He throws the remaining of the bread to some birds and tosses my half full frappe in a near by trashcan. I deserve it.

He takes off his suit jacket. He removes his tie. He folds it up nicely and places it on the table. He pays some kid to watch his stuff. I read his lips. He said he would be right back.

He's starts running towards me. And shit is he fast. I shouldn't have stopped. I run off. Seeking any kind of safety.

Kids are watching us. Parents are taking them away. We are causing a scene. Seeing two grown adults chasing each other around the park wasn't showing a very good example.

We probably ran around the whole park twice. It was a huge park. He hasn't taken his gun out yet. Great! I have a fifty percent chance of escaping from him. I have a fifty percent chance of being captured. I don't even think I really want to escape. I'm having a blast.

I make my way down to the running path thinking I lost him. He comes out of nowhere. It was time to rest though. We both see two cop cars drive by and we both stop running acting natural. I jog my way up with two old ladies and pretend I'm with them. They flirt. I look behind me. The blonde is walking calmly behind us. He's about thirty feet away. We watch as the cops turn the corner. Now they leave our sight. We start running again.

It's nine twenty three. He reaches up to me and jumps on my back bringing me to the ground. He must have had some energy drink or something. Maybe there was something in that bread.

We start wrestling. We are hitting at each other. I bite him. He bites me back. He struggles to try to handcuff me again. It's not that easy.

I want him to ravish me. He pulls my hair. I wrap my legs around him trying to hold him down. He struggles to get out of my lock. We both roll over. He's now on bottom and I on top. It felt good.

We gained scratches from the concrete ground of the path. We roll off the running path, down a hill and into a lake. I try to swim away. He catches my ankle and yanks me. I hit him in the nuts.

He comes up for air and punches me hard in the face.

I deserved that too.

We both find ourselves slipping as we tried to get out the cold water. We felt dizzy. We struggle climbing over each other. He's still groaning in pain because of where I last hit him. I'm holding my face because of where he last hit me. My mind was churning. I'm sure his balls were doing the same.

The world was spinning so bad. I saw human beings wearing antlers.

They weren't reindeer's, just a crowd of people who thought our little performance was interesting.

We fall to the grass. Catching our breath.

He handcuffs me again as fast as he could manage still short of takes out his badge and tells the crowd of people watching, he was a cop. He had them believe it. You would think he had cop training in his previous life before he turned into a money hugging slut.

"There's nothing to see here."

They slowly disappeared along with my mind.

"You're going to stay handcuffed for the rest of eternity. Assuming if that's how long you live."

"I need time to catch my breath! Wait!"

He dragged me across the grass. I was too tired to fight him. He was on steroids or something.

XXX

It is ten o clock am. I'm soaking wet. In my car. I can't believe he hit me in the nuts. Which explains this ice pack sitting on my lap. I shift it to where it placed more comfortably. I can't believe he tricked me again.

He was going to have hell to pay.

XXX

It's ten o two am. I can't believe I'm sitting with him in his nice car. I can't believe I'm sitting next to my favorite blonde. I can't believe he bought me another Frappe. To use for my face to freeze the pain. I look at him and smile. He smiles forgivingly back, even though I can tell I'm going to have hell to pay.

These times are just too much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Fever 4**

It is eleven ten am. We pull up to the Olympian hotel. It is amazingly close to Phillips hotel. I never have been to this part of the city before. It's very suburban. They have security gates. Security officers.

He parks the car. He tosses the melted icepack out the window. He just littered. On his own property. Interesting.

He looks angry. He's uneasy. His hands still hold the steering wheel tight. He won't let go. He closes his eyes. He takes three easy breaths. He's back to normal. He unbuckles his seat belt. Leaves the car. Comes to my side and pulls me out.

I let him take me into the massive building. Phillips hotel is longer in width. This one is taller in length. We pass through the slid open doors. It's exceptionally white in the hotel. My eyes can only handle so much. I feel my pupils get smaller.

There are ancient statues everywhere. The lobby seems welcoming. But it's so lonely.

Alexander walks up to the front desk.

"Hello Craterus. I need to make this man a quest pass."

"Yes sir." He says.

I can tell Craterus or whatever this guy is, hates my guts. We've just met. He takes my photo with the small camera. He makes my pass. It's not official. It's just a sticker. With my image on it. I photograph well.

Craterus hands Alexander the I.d. Alexander puts it on for me. I think I like this softer side of him.

"Come."

Craterus glares at me as we walk away. I turn away. Now I'm feeling like some sort of stranger.

We enter the shiny silver elevators. The buttons don't read which floor. They are just tiny silver buttons. He pushes one of them. He must have a good memory. I tired to count the buttons to see how many floors. Not like it matters. The elevators take long.

We wait in silence. Have I ever told you I hate silence. Even though I lived it everyday. Now I met this man. My heart just wants to shout.

He's holding tight onto my handcuffed wrists. He doesn't want me to escape. So I don't try. I respect him enough for that. I don't know why I do. Because we are enemies in different businesses.

XXX

I hold onto the mans wrist. I hold it tighter. I don't even know why. He can't go far now. We have the best security. So he won't go far at all. I think I'm holding onto him because I want him here. I don't want him to run anymore. I still hate him. He caused me too many problems.

The elevator came to a stop. We step out. I can tell the criminal is intrigued by our pitch white carpet, probably wondering how it stays so clean. We put a lot of money into it. That's how my mother likes it. Also white is my favorite color. Don't let any one tell you that white isn't a color.

We walk down the hall. We walk before my mother's door.

I think he's nervous. I can't tell. He's holding back so much. I feel like I can tell him to relax. I can't relax though. Maybe he wasn't nervous and I was the one feeling this way. This must be scary for him. Or it was just scary for me. I can't tell anymore.

He was entering a world of the unknown. Betraying my father, and for what. I like to think it's because of me. Hopefully it was because of me. If not then the world can have me back. Right now I am officially taken. By this criminal. By this messenger.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes."

He sounds pretty sure. I seem pretty nervous. How I am more worried about this than he.

My life is dysfunctioned. And I can't do anything about it. This time in my life is just a crazy fuck.

XXX

He brings me in the bright white room. The first thing I see is the main room. Everything white. Every statue white. Every table made of thick glass. The furniture black. Her door red. So many beautiful colors. But the vibe is dark. Strangely sadistic for a place so richly bold.

I see his men standing securing her door. She must be very special. They nod to Alexander with a greet. Mr. Blonde man nods back. He looks uneasy again. He's about to turn and leave the room. And without me.

I decide I can't find my strength without him.

"Wait." I say quietly.

I want him to stay. He looks at me. He can tell I want him to stay. He must have not expected me to want that. To need that. To be by him.

He fights something inside his mind. He then decides to say. But he's hesitant.

Tolem enters through the red door. He closes it. Cassy stares at me with despise. Leon stares at me with despise. Perdicas stares at me with despise.

I smirk at them. I am not sorry for meeting Mr. Blonde man.

Tolem exits the door and stands back into his position next to Cassy. The red door opens. She steps out. She wears a pitch black dress. Pitch black shoes. She has long flowy dark hair reaching the arch of her back. She's stunning. But there is something in the eyes. I say she's wicked.

Before she acknowledges me. She acknowledges her son. He doesn't know what to do. She approaches him. Her hand is on his cheek. She kisses his mouth. He returns it. I don't know what to think of what I am seeing. Mother and son. So eerie. So surreal. So wrong. So creepy. After pondering I decide what I'm feeling.

He loves his mother. I am jealous.

He looks at me regretful. I try to hide the fact that I am jealous. Sad jealous. It will soon turn into angry jealous.

She whispers something in his ear. He nods and turns to leave.

She had this strong amount of power over her boy. Never had I seen Mr. Alexander this weak.

Now I want the same power over him that she possesses. I want him to be mine.

He leaves me now, with her.

XXX

I close the door. I wish I never brought him here. I walk down the hall. I wish I never brought him here. Everything feels slow. Damn it I wish I never brought him here.

My steps. My heart. My walk. Everything runs slow. Accept my mind.

Gloom I believe is a type of spirit. It's overshadowed the halls. It's overshadowed me.

I silently walk in the elevators. With the spirit following me in. I hit the button to my floor. My room is on floor twenty two. My room number is one hundred sixty two. The floor I am on now is floor thirty. I stare straight ahead. The elevator door closes between me and the white wall I was staring at.

It opens up. It's the same wall. But different floor. My life was a maze. I walk into my room. I undress. I fold the clothes neatly on the end of my bed.

I'm sleep deprived. Two days awake. No sleep. Just business. It's going to kill me one day. I turn on the shower. I step in. I wash my body under the freezing cold water. I loved cold showers. For everyday I was burned out.

The kiss burned in my head. My mother burned in my head. I've done worse. That doesn't burn in my head though. Because I didn't know the messenger boy.

She is like a fanatical poison. Why did I kiss her in front of him? I must be the biggest freak in this hotel. In Chicago. I press my hands against the wall letting the water run down my back. I close my eyes.

A mind shouldn't be as busy as mine. My life is a killer. Again, I shouldn't have brought him here.

XXX

She spies her eyes on me. She surrounds me. I stand handcuffed before her. I can't believe he left me.

She lifts my chin. We now connect eyes. Her eyes are clear now. You know when you look in a mirror and stare at yourself, just watch your eyes. You can see hell in them. I can see hell in hers.

"What's your name?" Her accent is sneaky.

"My name is Hephaistion."

She touches my skin now. Her hands are soft.

"How old are you darling?"

So far she seems nice.

"Twenty three."

"How do you know Phillip?"

"My father worked for Phillip awhile back. My dad was found dead in the streets of San Jose California, with two bullets in his chest. Phillip then showed up one day to my house and told my family of the news. He said to me before my fathers final breaths that he had put in a good word for me. That I can be useful to him and his business. Ever since Phillip has looked up to me."

She seemed interested. Her eyes looking down on me. "How long have you worked for my husband?"

"For six months."

The first three months didn't actually count because I was doing smaller work. I was still training. The last three got more intense. It involved, rope, chains, knives and mouth wash. That's another day though. The last month was the best however. The last two days were the best. Because I met her son. Her beautiful fucking son.

"Phillip is an evil man." She took a seat on the couch, crosses one sexy leg over the other.

"He's been good to me."

"How does my husband feel, when you two are making love."

It was a private question. I didn't know how to respond.

"Good."

"He uses you."

I shook my head. I try not to get angry. I still my nerves. I knew someone, one time in life would say that.

"You're beautiful. That's why he sleeps with you. That's why he favors you."

She continues. I feel I don't have the right to speak. So I don't.

She stands. She puts her hand on my cheek like she did with her son. She kissed me on the mouth. I don't return it. She smiles. I see why her son is afraid of her.

"You signed over to our contract." I was forced. "We could use someone like you. I heard you are talented."

I nod. Words can't say enough of my talents. My talents to fight. My talents to debate. My talents to convince. My talents to persuade. My talents to think.

My talents to love Mr. Blonde man with my whole heart.

"I'll give you time to think about it. It looks like you need sleep, sweetheart."

I didn't care for sleep. I didn't know what to care about at the moment.

"I don't have that time. I need to get back."

I said that, but it wasn't my first priority. I really didn't care if I got back.

She stops and stares at me. "The only thing you will be going back to is pain and suffering." She turned around. Her, back to me. She lifted her hair. She put it in a bun. I see two long cuts running from her shoulder blades down the end of her back where her dress cut off.

"That's what he does to pretty people, who betray him."

She walks in to the red room. Through the red door. Her last words. Her scary last words.

Every thing is finalized for the night. Tolem walks to me. He takes me by the arm. He drags me out the doors.

XXX

It's twelve thirty. I curse. It's too early to go to sleep now. I just now leave my shower. It was very enjoyable.

I open my closet door. Only white suits. Was I a puppet? Was I a doll? Could I not wear decent clothing? I am a puppet. I am a doll. And yes I could not wear any thing else.

Also white is my favorite color.

I pull out a white suit. It took me a while before deciding which one. They are all the same. I get dressed. I sit at a table in my main room. I smell good. My hair is soft. I blame it on my hair care secrets. Anyway my food smells good. My breakfast is a plate of Eggs Benedict. I have a glass of orange juice. I have a vase of red roses at the center. For whom, I do not know. I guess it's a date with myself. I have another small plate of Apple pancakes on the right of the roses. I have a small plate of cut up fruits. I have a tiny bowl of packaged, butter, cream and sugars, for my coffee or tea. Or whatever I decide to drink.

I pick up the silver knife and fork, from my fancy white handkerchief. I'm about to get settled. I have ninety nine percent of everything I want, before me.

I hear a knock on my door. Tolem makes his voice clear. I let him in. He has the criminal with him.

"Your mother wants him to stay with you until he's trust worthy enough to be on his own."

"Thank you Tolem." I don't look at them. I bite into my pancakes. I have blueberry syrup on them, but I hate syrup.

I hear the door close. Tolem has exited. I 'm sure the criminal is still here. I sense the brunette just staring at me why I eat. He approaches. His shadow created by a window light hovers over me. His shadow moves. He takes a seat across from me. I hear the chair scoot out and then in. I still don't look at him. Through the glass table I watch him though. He looks like he doesn't want to talk. M mother probably said something. She usually does. He looks sad now about something. Are we both sad about something.

I stop eating. I wipe my face with the napkin. I stand up. I pull a key from my pocket. I un- handcuff him. He can run if he wants. I toss the handcuffs on my white couch.

I sit back down ignoring him and continued eating. Staring at my food. I can sense him staring at me. I continue to ignore him. He still watches me. I continue to ignore him more. He finally looks away. Through the glass table he's staring out the window. He's in deep thought.

"I'm not running."

He read my mind. I stopped eating my food. I look at him. I no longer ignore him.

"Good" I say.

He looks at me like he wanted to hear more than just that. I don't know what else to say.

I love you and I want to be with you. That's what the roses are for. You and me. I didn't say that though.

Silence went by. We just look at each other. It was like that one moment in the bar, accept quieter. More peaceful. No guns. No yelling. No destruction. No suitcases full of money or drugs. No dangerous fever.

I stop eating. I don't even know I'm eating. I wasn't hungry the moment I left my mothers room. I scoot my food over to the criminal. I give him my used napkin. I give him my used fork and knife. I give him my spoon, my half drunk cup of orange juice and my bowl of fruit. He doesn't care if I used it. He smiles at me kindly and he eats up.

"Thankyou." He says. I don't respond and watch him eat.

My ninety nine percent of everything I wanted just worked its way to a hundred percent.

I now have everything I want before me.

I wish our times were always like this. More bromance and less violence.


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous 5

It is one. I stop by Arbys to get myself something to eat. I buy a number one. With a combo of curly seasoned fries. And a large . It's good. I munch on it and slurp from it. I sit at the tables outside the restaurant. A group of girls walk by. They giggle immaturely. They hit on me. They dig my sunglasses. Not just any sunglasses. Men's designer large metal, Aviator red sunglasses. Can't blame them. They like my blood red tie. They like my shiny metallic black hair. They like my everything. I am looking sharp. They say they can know a lot about a man in uniform. They slip me their numbers. There were three of them. One of me. A foursome? I like the idea.

But I have more important things to care about. Like the sound of my music blasting through my car sound system. That's sex. Like the sound of the women's voice as she repeats the lyrics to Satisfaction by Benny Benassi. That's sex. Like the way the indoor of my car vibrates because it just can't handle the pressure of the loud sound. That's sex. I am relaxed. My favorite part is coming up. I lean up. I hit the turbo bass. It's coming. The intensity is intense. Contradiction I know. It's still intense. It's coming now…

My phone vibrates in my chest pocket before I get the chance to break out in exuberant song. I sigh disappointed. I turn down the music. I look at my phone. I just got a text message from Phillip. He's asking about my progress. I decide to give him a call.

"Talk to me Cleitus." He answers.

"Progress is catching up. I stopped to get something to eat; I got some chicks' phone numbers. " I say.

I am parked.

"Update me?"

"Sir, I want you to go up to your room and look out the hole in the side of the wall."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. Just do it. Call me when you get there."

I hang up the phone. I am sitting a couple of blocks down from Phillips ex wife's hotel. He's going to be pissed when he looks out that window. He's going to be so angry. He's going to call me up and yell at me. He's not going to be angry with me. But with himself.

I will give him ten minutes to call me back.

Anyway I turn back up the volume of the music. I have only nine minutes before I am rudely interrupted again. Good thing the song is four minutes and forty five seconds long. I will rape what I can of the replay button till the time being.

XXXXX

I stand up from the couch with Parmen in the lobby. I guess I will be taking a trip to my room. I put my phone back in my pocket. "Come Parmen, let's walk and talk. Apparently there's a surprise upstairs."

He stands with me. We put down our wine glasses. I tell Roxanne at the desk to let no one through the hotel doors. Even the cops if they decide they want to enter. She agrees and goes back to reading a magazine with all those stupid celebrities all over the front cover. Young people had no life. We're the real celebrities. Or maybe I just miss being young.

We walk down the long hall.

"This can't go on Parmen. My son needs to die and soon." I was still outraged. He made me a fool.

I can't tell you how much I hate him.

"He's arrogant and sure of himself. Those are the kinds that move on. Your boy is smart Phillip. He's going to be difficult." Parmen said.

That was like a slap in the face. He complimented my son.

"What do you expect from someone whose mother is a crazy bitch?" I replied.

Damn it was she crazy. The very first time I met her she showed no signs of delusion. Of power. Of hatred for me. Then one day she changed. When she had her son…And maybe when I got drunk and hit her that one time. But she deserved it. I told her no snakes in the house. And what does she do. Buys Alexander a two hundred dollar damn snake for his birthday. It was one of the big ones. She slept with it. He slept with it. It was scary. Anyway he didn't even want it. He wanted one of us to go to Africa for him and capture a lion. My boy dreamed big. I love him still. But he must die. I love my ex-wife still. But she must die.

We reach the elevators. I push the button.

"Phillip you shouldn't stress this more. Don't get involved with your sons half of the dealing. Worry about retrieving the drugs first before something worse happens.'

"Yea like blowing a hole in our drug room."

"You have to make amends with him Phillip."

"Working for my son was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

And it was. He's the one who sells us the drugs we want. The weapons we want. We give him the big bucks. It was like one big recycling trade. Olympias was stronger in power than I. I used to be. Then my son tiptoes into humanity. And he was good at what he did. At everything. A father shouldn't work for his son.

Our family soon departed. Jealousy was a huge factor. We decided we were going to be enemies. Forever. I think I actually put that somewhere on the contract with red writing.

I am terrified of my son. That's my secret to myself. Let's not let him know that.

Okay?

Okay.

"What are you thinking about?" Parmen asks. I was in my head talking to myself.

"Just this business."

We step in the elevators. I hit the floor button. Parmen continues and speaks.

"I understand. So what do you want done?" he asks.

"I need more security, I need a bigger team. I need to buy more drugs to ship to your locality. I need my son dead. And I need to get Phai back."

Parmen smirks. "I will send you your team. That team will deal with your son. I have a deadline. I need the drugs shipped before tomorrow afternoon."

I'm getting a vibe. He thinks I can't do the job. Well I can. I have the best.

"I have a pretty good team. Cleitus, Roxanne, Archus and your son Philotas. They will retrieve the drugs."

The elevator door opens and we walk out. And down the hall.

"Good. My men will assist you. Now let's see what type of damage Alexander caused."

We walk into my room. Yes about a hundred of thousands worth of damage. Parmen looks amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Yes, this is a high cost." He says. Like I don't already know that.

"What about this messenger boy of yours?"

"Yes Phai is a high cost too. Very, very valuable. His father sold him to me. I own the boy now."

"I thought he joined you, if I heard correctly come from the boy himself."

"That's just what I have him believe. His father sold him like a slave boy."

"Is he worth it?"

"The sex is." I lead Parmen on to think that's why I only like the boy. We both harshly laugh. But he is a good fighter. And he's very valuable to the team. He's pulled things off most could not.

"If he's that good, perhaps I can have a go at him." He laughs, grin fully. "I would like to feel him around my cock."

"We can work something out." I grin back. Anything for a friend. Yes, Phai was going to pay when I get him back. He is an amazing toy though. He is an amazing sex toy.

However it's not till soon I realize he's an amazing dangerous sex toy.

I look at my watch. I remember it was nine minutes ago since I talked with Cleitus. I remember why I'm up here. Looking out the hole. Straight ahead. I don't see what he wants me to see.

Parmen looks out. We see the sun. We see more buildings. We see busy streets. I still don't know what I'm looking at. I take out my phone. I am about to dial Cleitus up. Parmen says something.

"Hmm… that hotel straight ahead looks like something your wife would structure. Who would name a hotel the Olympian hotel without further meaning? Ironic." He walks away. "I will call you later Phillip. Remember our agreement." He then leaves.

I don't even care right now. Good. Leave. I am angry. Was that my wife's hotel? That had better not be her hotel. I call Cleitus immediately. He answers immediately. He's excited because it's been exactly ten minutes just like he predicted. Who wastes there precious time counting minutes? I yell at him over the phone. I'm sure my face is red. How humiliating was this. We were this close. TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES AWAY AND WE BEEN TRYING TO HUNT OUT EACHTOTHERS HIDE OUTS FOR YEARS? This is complete horse shit.

I hang up on Cleitus. Even in my anger I was relieved though. Now I know where Phai is. Now I know where I can locate Alexander.

I am not a nice guy anymore. Now, I think maybe in about an hour or so I might give my ex wife a call and let her know who's going to visit her tonight.

I will not let these dangerous times even in the slightest calm down. I am now officially going to rip my son's throat out. I take out a sharp edged knife. I dreamily laugh looking up picturing myself slaughtering my son. I sigh after the thought.

These are going to be good times. My mind is on the two suitcases, a dead son and a punished messenger boy.

XXXXX

Alexander and I are still enjoying a quiet breakfast in his bedroom. I've never felt more awkward. We hear a knock on the door. Mr. Alex invited whoever it is in. Tolem peeks in.

"Sir, your mother summons you." Tolem says and then leaves. The blonde man doesn't seem like he wants to be social. He's sitting picking at his teeth. He scoots out his chair. He walks over to his small kitchen sink. I have an awkward moment watching him brush his teeth. I don't even know where he got the tooth brush at. I can't help but stare. He continued brushing. He notices me watching him. He turns and offers me his toothbrush. I politely pass. He shrugs. He spits in the sink. He repeats. This time he swallows it. Gross. He put the tooth brush back into his mouth and searched through the cabinet above the sink for something. He pulls out mouth wash. I am wondering why he has bathroom things in his kitchen. He pours it into his mouth. He washes for a good minute. Then he swallows it.

I don't tell him swallowing mouth wash is bad. I'm sure he knows that. He opens the counter drawers searching for something. He finds it. They are pills. I don't know what kind. He swallows a bunch. With no drink. I'm thinking mouthwash and pills can't be good together. He doesn't seem to care. I don't even know how to react. Even though he's turning out more crazy than I had thought, I still find myself falling for him. I don't want him to go to his mother.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He smiles and nods. He seems just fine. He fixes his suit. He combes back his hair.

"Yep. I got to go." He calls Tolem into the room. Tolem enters.

Mr. Blonde man was going to have another private meeting with his mother. Why was he looking so good for her. I was becoming more jealous.

He left me stuck with the others. I couldn't be on my own. Just yet. Mr. Alex left down the hall to the elevators. I watched him go. Tolem then took me the opposite way. He showed me around the hotel. The gym. The swim area. Everywhere. Apparently they were really set on me joining there team. They didn't show me the important stuff though. Like the drug room. Or weapon room. Or prostitute room. I assume they have one. Without drugs there can't be prostitutes, I say, even if the owner is Mr. Blonde mans mother. Then Tolem took me to the lobby. While we wait for Alexander to be done.

Cassy, Leon and Perdicas all playing, what they said was their favorite card game. Gold fish. I'm not going to lie, I played it once. And yes it was a good game. Tolem joined in.

I sat on a comfy couch. Wishing they didn't take my phone from me. That would keep me from being bored while they played a kids game. I wouldn't be bored if Mr. Alex was here to look at though. I am still very jealous.

The men are sitting around a round glass table. They have beer cans, beer bottles. Cigarettes are lit but not being used. Smoke is everywhere. They have there weapons lying around. But close by just in case. They are having fun. Smiling. Laughing. Pushing each other for fun.

'I like the way you move' by the body Rockers is playing from Tolems laptop. Cassy looks at me with his evil green eyes and takes the cigarette from his mouth. He smiles with the flow of the music. He introduces himself.

"Hi I'm Cassy. Short for Cassander." Cassy had his hair in a small bun. He had two loose braids down the side of his face. He has a smirk. And a sexy accent. Pretty boy.

Tolem is tapping his foot to the song playing, sucking on a lollipop. I've already met him. He was a dork.

Craterus is sleeping at the receptionist desk. He has a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth. I don't care to meet him. He's a big guy, with short brown hair. He looks like he could play the master werewolf in some terror movie.

Leon is eating pizza. Backwards. He has medium long wavy hair. Light brown. He looks the youngest. He speaks with his mouthful. "I'm Leon. And I don't like you."

"Fair enough." I say.

Cassy begins smoking. And stabbing a knife into green olives. He's not eaten them though. It looked like a habit.

These men are professionals? These men are the best in the city? If you were seeing what I was seeing, you wouldn't have thought that.

I'm in strange company.

"You wanna play?" Tolem asks. He's wearing nerdy glasses. He has a curly brown big afro hair. Ha, that's amazing.

"No."

"Cuz you'll lose?" Cassy resumes. He takes a card from Leon. He's winning the game. In fact he's won two games. He has two books of cards already.

I just smile. I'll cheat. That's what I'll do. "Cuz I will win." I answer.

I can tell Cassy likes my quirky attitude. I smile sinfully at him. He continues the game with a shake of the head. He hands me his knife with an olive on it. I take it. I eat it.

Me and him were getting along.

Leon is mad. He tosses cards down. He's losing. I laugh. He glares. He let's me take his place. I do. Tolem smiles as I join in. Perdicas is staring at me likes he's going to pound my face in. He looks like ken doll to me. I enforce it. Then I search through my cards.

"I hope you die." He says.

"Well sometimes you don't always get what you want?" I respond. It's true. You don't always get what you want. I want Mr. Blondie down stairs. And away from his lunatic mother. If these men weren't here I would give Mr. Alex five minutes of my precious time.

The music gets turned up.

Perdicas and I argue. Tolem and Cassy are amused with our bickering back and forth. We don't yell. We just call each other the meanest thing one could come up with on the top of our head. There's no telling who won. Tolem calls us a bunch of non sexed ladies. Leon returns and watches us play.

We continue the game.

"Do any of you have any Jacks?" Tolem asks.

"Gold fish."

"Do you have any Queens?" It was my turn.

"Nope." They said.

"Do you have any fours?" Perdicas asks.

"Gold fish." We all say.

"Do you have any nines?"

"Gold fish."

We all started to get suspicious. That was sure a lot of goldfishes. Some of us had to be cheating. I was.

"Do any of you have any twos?"

"Gold fish!"

We've been waiting for thirty minutes now. I can't imagine what's going on with those two. Again the image of him fucking his mother makes my stomach hurt. I'm reaching the angry jealous. The sad jealous is over.

I'm becoming impatient. His mother was an official cock blocker.

XXXXX

The meeting is done. I leave my mother's room. I go to my room and throw up mouthwash and pills. Something's wrong with me. I don't know what just yet. I forgot I had taken those pills and mouthwash. That's the kind of shit that happens when your sleep deprived. And stressed up to your fucking mind.

Anywho I brush my teeth again. I get done. I go down to the lobby. Where my men were at.

I am happy. I see the criminal man looking at me. He looks upset about something. I don't know what.

I like cards games I decide. I did not; I just wanted to sit next to him. I go. I sit next to him. I nudge my shoulder against his, just because I want to touch him. He just looks at me. He's unreadable. He's angry about something. I just smile. I don't care what he's angry about. I'm happy.

"What did your mother want?" Tolem asks.

I'm smiling. "Just business." Criminal man still looks upset and unconvinced. Man is he beautiful. I want to give him five minutes of my time.

I could have had thirty seconds to remove his clothing.

Thirty more seconds to find an interesting place to make sweet love to him. A bed. Against the wall. Wherever.

Then I would have a minute kissing him, smelling his beautiful scent, and touching him everywhere he wanted to be touched.

Then the last three minutes would end with me inside him, making him send off sweet moans. I would… oh they were explaining the rules of the game to me. I am totally not listening stuck in a daydream. But I am happy.

"Sir, I'm trying to explain the game." Tolem says.

I bring my hand to my chin looking at my cards. I apologize. I clear my throat. We continue to play. Well first they had to explain it to me over again.

"Do any of you have a two?" I ask.

"Gold fish!" they respond.

"What about a three?"

"You're only supposed to ask once." Phai tells me. He's looking at me like I did something wrong. He's making me feel like a virgin. Just because I don't know how to play a game. Or listen to directions.

I honestly don't even give a shit. Because I am happy. He looks away. I peek over at his cards.

He has one two. What a liar. And two queens. And three fours.

I continued to ask questions. "Do any of you guys have a queen?" I will just steal all his cards.

They let me continue playing it wrong. Because I'm in charge.

"Gold fish." they say.

I get angry. I saw his damn cards! I know what he has! Just because he's in a pissy mood doesn't mean I have to be. "Well what about a four?" I ask him personally.

He looks directly in my eye and tells me goldfish. I hate this whore. I'm still smiling.

XXXXX

What a bitch. Why is he assuming I have all those cards? His stupid smile is pissing me off. What could he be smiling about? After leaving his mothers room? Is she good in bed? Eh… I can't even think about that. It pisses me off to much. Why does he have to be happy when I'm angry? I fucking want him. His mom doesn't deserve him. That's so wrong. She probably brainwashed him with her evil fucking eyes.

I am angry jealous. Big time.

I hear the sound of pagers beeping. We all stop the game. They all check there pagers.

It was Olympias. She needs us all. Says Tolem. We place down our cards. We get ready to go see what she wants. Tolem Cassy, Perdicas and Leon start heading up. Mr. Alex takes me by my hand.

"Wait, I almost forgot to tell you why I am happy."

He was trying my patience. I can't believe he's telling me this. I don't want to know. He's trying to make me jealous.

"I don't care. I don't want to know what you and your mother do in your little meetings. You and I are nothing to each other. I'm your enemy. I would like to remain that way. Remember that. Always." I say. I walk away from him. I head towards the elevators. The others are already upstairs. It's just me and this asshole. On the same floor. Craterus doesn't count. He's still sleeping. I walk in the elevator. I'm tempted to take the stairs. Mr. Blonde man is still standing there. He's looking at me. With some sort of satisfaction.

"Are you coming or going?" I say angrily. I guess he was coming. I still didn't know which floor the buttons went to. He walks in and up to me. He grabs me roughly. He slams me against the elevator wall. He lets me wrap my legs around his waist for support. I didn't even know what was happening. We get into a little argument. He tells me all the reasons why he doesn't like me. The words are cruel. I didn't ask him to. He just did. I get over the top angry. I tell him why I don't like him. And never will. I didn't mean any word I said. I felt a very tiny tear slide down my cheek. I can't believe I said any of this.

We are yelling. I hit him. He was about to kiss me out of anger. He stops though. He grabs me. Holds me tighter. So I can't move. He's strong. It feels good.

"Let me tell you why I am happy." He's not smiling anymore. "I told my mother that I was in love. I could tell she was upset. She asked me who the lucky girl was. I smiled at her. I handed her a paper. I let her read the love letter I got that night I was shot in the shoulder. She was shocked. She got angry. She slapped me. She hit me. She yelled at me. She teared up." He wiped the water from my cheek. "She gave me a hug. I did nothing though. I let her release her anger. Then everything calmed. I told her I was sorry because I'm in love with the messenger boy. And I refuse to give him back. The only dangerous person, he is aloud to deal with, is me."

I love this man. Very much. I don't know what to say. But I say something.

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's healing fantastically, thanks for askin."

It is two thirty three p.m. We are in the elevator. The door finally closes. And we are in love.

We only have known each other for thirteen hours. And one can tell the dangerous sexual tension that hadn't even started yet, was overwhelming. For him and for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous 6**

Hold up. I slam the emergency stop button. We're going nowhere. The elevator jerks to a halt. No more of my dad sucking him off. It was my turn. We are a fever. This ecstasy. This sex. His tongue in my mouth. A hand down my unzipped pants. He's moaning like a virgin. His other hand around the back of my neck. His back still against the elevator wall. I don't ever let him slip from my hold. There's no room between us. I undo his bottoms. I lift him higher. I bring his knees up to his chest. My mouth around his cock. I'm holding him tight at the hips. He moans again. The sound is wonderful in the enclosed echoic elevator. I'm sure he's closing his eyes. I'm sure his mouth is parted as he sends off sweet vibrant sounds. My tongue is now between his thighs. His fine hands are wrapped in my golden blonde hair. He's obsessed with my hair. His legs are now over my shoulders. He weighs nothing to me. I'm still sucking. He's still rocking. He knows what he wants. I know what I want. He's making it hot. I squeeze his thigh. He's dying in pleasure. He doesn't hold back. He's breathing hard. As am I. I kiss up his stomach. Lifting his shirt with my mouth. He can't take anymore. He drops to his feet. Yes his orange shoes are pretty cool and his obnoxious multicolored long shorts. But he's going to have to change though once I'm done with him. As am I. He removes my white jacket of my suit. He unbuttons my collared blouse. He takes the gun from the back of my pants. He empties it. The bullets, the shells hit the floor. He lightly tosses the gun. He unzips my pants. He wrestles me to the ground. He's laughing because he's happy. He opens my legs. He hops on me. I have him on my cock. His body twists with every movement. He rides me. This was our moment.

Our five minutes.

Accept longer.

Finally.

xxxxxxx

I'm losing all control. He's working his way in and out of me. Over. Over. And over again. I lean down. We kiss deeply. I'm obsessed with his hair. Something about it turns me on. It's like how a moth loves the light. His hands move up and all over my exposed legs. I'm going to need to change. And a shower after this. I like the feel of his abdomen against mine. He's stroking my back and his hand moves under my black wifebeater. It feels good as he explores my inner walls of pleasure. He pumps into me. I ride harder. He feels much better than his father. A lot better. He watches as he slides in and out. I'm watching as he's watching himself. So sexy. So fine. Why was this man single? I kind of wonder. He's scary. He's a freak. He's probably mentally unstable. Psychotic perhaps? But I must be all of those because I'm the one who has fallen helplessly in love with the man. He's now rocking like a pro. He releases. We both only lasted twelve minutes. Better than five minutes anyway. Don't know if that's normal. I can last forever with Phillip. I lay on top of him and we kiss again. Fucking in an elevator making sweet love doesn't happen to often. Try it sometime. We get up like nothing happened. He puts on his jacket. Pulls up his pants. Loads his gun. He's back to being serious again. I slip my shorts back up. He smoothes back his messy hair. I smooth back mine. He hits the emergency go button. The elevator shifts. It's moving up now.

"They are going to question what took us so long." I say. I'm still a bit horny.

"We will just say the elevator stopped. Because it did."

I look around. Making sure the elevator looks like two men just didn't have sex in it.

"I don't think they'll know."

"Neither do I. Is there anything I could have done better?" he isn't looking at me. But up.

I smile.

"Nope."

The elevator doors open. We walk down the hall probably smiling too much. We enter through his mother's room. His men are looking at us. They are suspicious. I stop smiling. So they don't know.

"Took you two long enough." Cassy says.

"The elevators stopped." Alexander says. He sounds believable.

They nodded. We moved on. We entered through the scary red doors and into his mother's room. I watch the blonde man as he enters. He seems more confident than last time. The room was all red. Not white like her sons. Maybe she was the devil. We watched as a prostitute girl with long black hair removed her towel. Her body was beautiful. She stepped into her bath. She had no decency whatsoever. There was a huge bath in the middle of her room. Built-in the floor. She was laying in it. It was full of bubbles. Full of bath salts. Full of red rose petals. She closed her eyes. I can tell she was used to people seeing her naked all the time. She now opened her foul eyes. She began to speak. She smiled darkly at me. She knows something.

xxxxxx

My mother had news. She told us that Antipater was arriving in less than five hours. Why is this a problem? This however was not just a problem. This was a huge problem. My father and my mother work for Antipater. He has been on a very long vacation somewhere in Hawaii. And going about different states doing his business. Here's the problem though. He doesn't know that my parents are divorced. He doesn't know that they no longer work with each other. He doesn't know that Phillip is working with Parmen now. He doesn't know about everything that happened between our companies in the past fucking years. The two companies he started for us in the first place are no longer companions, but now are true, evil, hateful hungry enemies. It all started about seven, eight years ago when my mom wasn't doing so well with my father. My dad was an asshole. She was crazy. Whatever. It wasn't working well. Antipater saw a change in how they worked and decided to elect me as the next president of the group under him. Because I was dependable. I took my job more seriously than they. My father got jealous because that meant he would have to work for me. My mom wasn't angry but she used me, I'm sure. I was the best. She filed for the divorce and they left each other but agreed to not tell Antipater. If Antipater found out, that would mean no drugs for us, no money for us and definitely no prostitutes for us. No business. And no college tuition for his son Cassy. However my parents signed a contract behind his back. I didn't sign it so that's why my mother is in charge of the company at the moment. I still do all the work. Long story short. He thinks we are still a team. How we kept this a secret was a miracle.

"This isn't good." Cassy said. Antipater was his dad. Cassy left the room giving his father a call. Trying to delay his flight.

"What do we do?" Leon asked. My mom shrugs and continues her bath.

"We pretend everything is normal." She suggested. She was eyeing me. And I had to look away. I turn to Phai instead watching him as he watched my mother share me paranormal glances. He looks at me. With contagious blue eyes.

"Phai, come here." She says. Crap. Phai looks away from me and at her. He walks over to her. She gestures him in the bath. Her smile is telling him to get in. He had no choice.

"Have you thought about the proposal?" He shakes his head. She takes his hand. She leads him into the bath. "Allow me to change that." She doesn't care that he has his clothes on. He gets in gracefully.

She's getting back at me. She's doing this on purpose. When have my parents become so unloving? So disrespectful to there child? I am lost for words.

"Kiss me." She orders him. He doesn't dare look at me but I can tell he's ashamed.

You want to know why I can't do much about this. It's because he's a criminal. He still doesn't want to betray my father. My father would kill him. If my mom finds out that he's a traitor and goes back to Phillip she will kill him. He's basically stuck in a decision. One that's difficult. I should have never gone after him.

He kisses my mother. I hold in a breath. I feel like I'm the only one whose heart is breaking now. Tolem, Perdicas, Leon and Cassy they don't care. They just stand there watching, serious faces. Maybe I should soldier up like them. And not care. They were trained this way.

She moves his hands onto her breasts. They are still kissing. Now that I watch them both closely, my mom giving me a vengeful eye as she has her teeth all over his neck. He looks closer to me. Making it feel natural. He mouths 'I love you.' He wants to possess me. From her.

Both mystifying. Both having no consequences. Both dangerous. Both jealous. Both controlling. Both competitive. And I am there victim.

They are probably fucking now. She's groaning into his neck. It's weird. Not too long ago I just made love to him. She wants to destroy me. My dad wants to destroy me. I can tell.

It's weird. I never cried in my life. However I think I just might.

XXX

I'm done with him. He gets out of the bath. My prostitute takes him away to a room to get him better clothes. He took my son from me. My red razor phone vibrates next to me. We let it vibrate for awhile. My son looks distant. I pick up the phone. My hands are wet. I look at it.

"It's your father." I say. What is Phillip calling for? My son hands me a hand towel. I dry my hands. He moves back respecting my personal space. I frown he never used to care. I flip open the phone. I slowly bring the phone to my ear grinning. I haven't heard his voice. For a very long time.

"Yes, Phillip." I say holding the phone in-between my neck and shoulder. I start to scrub my arms with a lavender scented bath cleaner.

"Hello Olympias." His voice was just like I remembered. Full of banter. I can tell he's been smoking a lot. His voice is a lot harsh.

"Hello ex husband. What do you want?" My son looks anxious.

I put him on speaker phone. I gently put the phone down on the side. I continue to scrub my body.

"Guess what?"

I roll my eyes. "What?"

"I am looking at your hotel with my super powered vision binoculars." Eh, he was also still a dork.

"And…your point?"

"The point is that I now know where you are at."

"How did you find out?" I acted like I didn't care. I know it pisses him off.

"Phai helped me." My eyes get angry. A betrayal?

"Continue." I say to Phillip.

"Ha, you should know my secrets by now you witch. Phai has a sensor in his arm. So I know how to detect him."

I nod to Tolem. He goes to the room the prostitute took the criminal.

My son looks confused.

"Hmm, interesting." I don't blow the criminals cover. Even though I don't like him. I know he likes my son but I would rather have Phillip not know that.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yes. I'm hanging up on you now." I am about to close my phone until he says something.

"Here's the deal. You either give me Phai back. And both suitcases. Or else we will attack." I could tell he was smiling on the other line. His voice gave off a confident chuckle. I nod to the men. They know what that means. I take the phone. I don't care if my hands are wet. I take him off speaker. Leon and Cassy leave the room. They are going to secure the front. I step out of the bath. I hate that my son looks away. I wrap a towel around me. I walk into the bathroom. Phillip is still on the other line making random threats. I dry off. I grab a bottle of lavender smelling lotion. I squirt some on my legs. I rub it in.

"Honey are you still there?" he asks with annoyance.

"Yes." I say. I toss the towel aside. I spread my wet hair out. It falls over my shoulders. I snap my fingers. Perdicas comes in with my red dress. All I wore were dresses. I don't care if he sees me naked. All my men have seen me naked. They don't care either. Phillip's missing out. I take it. I put the phone to my chest. To block off all sound. "Wait for me outside." Perdicas nods. He steps out.

"Is Alexander around?" Phillip asks.

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's alive. I want to hear his voice before he dies."

I slip on my red dress. I spray some perfume on me. I step out of the bathroom. He's going on with ways he wants to see my Alexander die. It makes me sad. But I don't show it. I slip on my high heel pitch black boots. It reaches my knee. It's Anne Klein New York Brand. They make my legs look sexy. I strap a gun holder around my thigh. I walk over to my dresser. I open it. I lift up the clothes. I pull out a silver handgun. I strap it on to my thigh. I'm ready to go. I walk outside the door. Cassy is back. They are all waiting for me. I hand the phone to my precious son. I head ahead of them with Perdicas and Leon. We go to the elevators. I'm on my way to make sure Craterus has prepared the security at the front. "Make sure Phai stays in your sight. Don't let him leave." I say to my son. The elevators shut.

xxxxxxx

"Hello dad."

I hate the arrogant tone in his voice. He also sounds sad. "Hi son." I say. I pull the cigar from my mouth. And blow the smoke out. I am sitting in the lobby. I have one naked prostitute in my lap. And the other massaging my shoulders. Roxanne walks by and hands me a cup of hot tea. I need it when I need to relax. She walks away talking to someone on her Bluetooth.

"So I hear you want me dead?" he says in a cocky tone. Like he's honored.

"That's right." I say. I throw my head back loving the way the girl feels as she moves in my lap. She's kissing my neck.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well here's the deal. If you can give me back what is mine then I would not have to kill you." I am swinging my gun around my finger.

"Ah…remember when you sent Phai to an unfair trade. You were planning on stealing all my shit and killing me anyway."

I hate my son. He's always so...always so. I can't find the word. "Well, your I'm not sorry."

"Good for you. You're not getting Phai back or the drugs or the money, so you can suck my cock."

There was long silence. I could tell that my son missed when I was an actual father to him. Ha, he's not as strong as he would have people believe. So hurt in the inside.

"I spoke with your mom. How's she doing? Are you treating her well?" Nothing better than attacking my son with one of his true weaknesses.

"She's fine." I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"When you are fucking her, does she pretend that you are me?" He doesn't answer but I know he's listening. He's probably lost for words. I laugh evilly. "Is she lost without me so she has to fuck her son because that's the only family she has left, that actually love her." I laugh again. It's only a matter of time until he hangs up. I know my son. Well. He's a depressed sick puppy.

"You're not getting anything. That's final." His voice was troubled. He hung up.

I order the girl away from my lap. She stands and steps aside. I get up from the couch. I see Parmen walk in the building with a large team of people. Who look more professional than us. Phil, Archus and Roxanna come in the room all dressed in black suits. Phil greets his father.

"Why all these men, dad?" Phil takes his sunglasses from his pocket. He puts them on.

"I find that you might need the support. The more the merrier."

I'm not too happy with it but I fake that I am. I thank Parmen for sending them.

"We will head out in five." Phil says to Archus. I tell him to catch up with Cleitus.

Parmen comes to me and we laugh again like old buddies and go off to talk more business. Welcome to our life. Phil leads the team out. They are heading over to the Olympian hotel. This time to retrieve everything.

It is almost four p.m. I'm either going to kill them all. Or they can surrender. Their choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous 7**

I stare at the phone. I have hung up on my dad like five minutes ago. What am I doing? I guess I want him to call back and tell me he's sorry. Fuck it. I put the phone in my pocket. I order Cassy and Tolem to go get Phai. I would be right back. They go about the orders. They enter my mom's room. I walk down the hall. I go to the elevator. I go to my floor. I head to my room. I enter it and slam the door shut. I lock it. I'm pacing back and forth. Trying to make a decision. I hate my life. I hurry to the cabinets and look for my mouth wash. It's not there. I head to the bathroom and look for it. It's not there. I get angry. I'm knocking everything down in the bathroom. Causing a mess. I yell. I go back to the kitchen. I start making my damage there. I am emptying out all my drawers. Everything falling to the floor. Things breaking.

So I came this far. Just to end up this way. Feeling like a doll. Why did Phai fuck her? Why did my mom do that? Why does dad hate me?

I break the cabinet doors. Where the fuck is it?

My phone goes off. Not my moms. I answer. It's Tolem.

"We have the criminal. What would you like us to do with him?"

"Hand cuff him. Make sure he goes nowhere near any kind of weapon. Bring him to a room where my father can't find him. Have Craterus watch him."

"Yes sir."

I hang up my phone and toss it. I'm still roaring in stress. These feelings are ripping in me. I finish torturing the rest of my place. I finally found the mouthwash. It was where I left it. I must have passed it up. I open the top and toss it. I don't need it anymore. I drink the rest of it. I toss the bottle. I dig for my Rhodiola Rosea pills. I take it occasionally. Probably more. It helps me with my anxiety and stress. I think. I'm going through something right now. And I need it. I count the pills. There is only ten left. Take them all. I smile. I take them all. With my mouthwash. The mouthwash tastes good. People always told me it was bad. But I have been drinking it since I was a kid. Ever since my father told me it was good for me.

I wait till I relax. I do. I clear my throat. I walk over to my closet. I change my white suit. To another white suit. I watch myself in my closet mirror. I am putting on a tie. I am still watching myself. I shift my jacket. I make sure it's on even. I run my hands through my hair. I am watching myself in the closet mirror. I hit the mirror. I break the glass.

"When did I become so fucked up?"

xxxxxxxxx

They walk me down the hall. I don't know where to. I don't care either. My mind is on him. If I were him I would have killed me for doing that. If I were him I would have killed my mother for doing that. I am brought into a room. Tolem and Cassy get me situated. I am in new clothes. I am in a blue suit. The prostitute did her job well. She cleaned me up. She did my hair. She had me look presentable. But for what? They sat me in a chair. The room is dark. Just a light above me. Like when criminals question there victims. And large video cameras built into the wall. It displayed every floor. Even the lobby. I see Olympias in the camera ordering the security around. Leon and Perdicas with her. Tolem handcuffs me to the chair. He and Cassy whisper in secret. They whisper for awhile. They are by the door. They look at me again. Craterus arrives. He moves in. He leans against the wall. He watches me. Through his sunglasses. He's also watching the videos. He is packed with weapons. Especially knives. I just sit there. I can't do much. Anyway. Just think.

"I'm going to secure the drug room." Tolem leaves. Cassy follows. Craterus reasures them that he has me under control. It wasn't a lie. The door closes. It's just me and Craterus.

I don't know what's going on anymore. Why did I have to get involved?

xxxxxxxxxx

I call Cleitus. He answers.

"Yo."

"Whats up?"

"I'm here. That's what's up."

"Are you waiting for us?"

"Yes. I've been waiting."

"Okay. We will be there in six minutes."

"By the looks of it, they have good security."

I smirk. "By the looks of it we have good security too." I say. I look out my driver side mirror with an attachable durable plastic mirror. It helps me see all blind spots. I see the team my father had sent driving right behind me. Our cars are tight. We all have the same car. To make it easier. We all have Ford Shelby super cars. With a red strip going down the sides.

"I'm going in through the top." Cleitus says.

"Alright. We will see ya there." I hang up. I keep my eyes on the road. Watching out for any hidden cops. We have to be extra careful. We go the speed limit. We don't want to get pulled over especially in dangerous times. I dial Phillips number. He answers.

"Phillip, we will be there soon. Cleitus is already there. He's making his way in."

"Good.' He sounds busy. He's probably talking with my dad still.

"Phil?" he questions. I let him know I'm still here.

"I'm here."

"Your father is proud of you." I smile. I'm proud of myself.

"Tell him thanks. Anyway ask him how does he want us to go about this? Just enter and shoot or sneak in then shoot?"

I roll down the window. It was getting hot. I come to a red light. I smile at some girl with big boobs in a tank top. And in a green mini cooper. I like the boobs. Not the mini cooper. My dad gets on the line.

"Son, I want you to just enter as uninvited guests. There is no point in sneaking in. They already know we're on our way."

"Gotcha."

"Oh and keep Phai alive. Bring him back. Kill Alexander if you get the chance."

I smile. I'm confident. "Sure dad. Phil out." I hang up. I'm impatient. I desperate to do some killing. I speed passed the red light.

Let's say goodbye to Mr. Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I'm on the roof. I have brought more stuff than I need this time. I have my pistol. I have my hand gun. I have an AK47. I have an AK 74. I have four grenades, straight from Russia. And I have pepper spray. It sounds gay I know, but it works. I am fully ready. Also I have this really nice silencer. It shoots. You can't hear. Quite the sneak.

I try to enter the door on the top of the roof. It's locked. I pull out a safety pin from my shiny black hair. I take my sunglasses off to see better. I pick the lock. It opens. I enter. My black suit blends in with how dark it is. I go down the stairs. I exit through another door. I meet a long, white carpeted, white walled hallway. Shit my eyes. With fluorescent lighting. I never been in here before. It looks nice. I'm about to fuck it up though. The same way Alexander fucked up Phillips hotel. Hmm. I'm looking around curiously as I step slowly down the hall. It is awkwardly quiet. I take out a gun. My AK 47. It's the best choice. There are about a hundred doors in this hall. It looks like a maze. I hear the doors open simultaneously. Men in security armor step out with P390's aimed at me. There always had to be a setup. I see something red down the hall. I hear her evil laugh echo through out the narrow walls. She has her silver hand gun in her hand.

"Hello Cleitus. Long time no see." She says.

"Hello Olympias. So what's this?" she still has the same devil smile from the years of knowing her. Even when she was sane.

"What does it look like to you?"

"A group of men about to take me out." I answer.

She smiles evilly and nods. "Ah..Cleitus. I can tell you work for my husband. So ignorant." Her smile left her face. She pulls another gun from her chest and aimed them both at me.

"Well this was unexpected. You're going to fight me. A woman? Fight me?" I felt like laughing my ass off.

"I fought Phillip in bed. Guess who won." Her tone seductive.

I laugh. I remember I am the best under Phillip. I pull the trigger. These bullets fire at the speed of light. Coming out one after the other. She blows a kiss before she dodges them. Bullets shoot perfect holes through the wall. Missing her. She rounds the corner. Her men start shooting at me. I am fast. I roll towards one. I kick him in the nuts and use him as a human shield. I enter an open room and close it. I get a text. It's Phil. He's here.

xxxxxxxxxx

I hear the shooting going on upstairs. I sigh. Knowing it would get to this point. I light a cigarette. I'm smoking it. I walk over to my bed. I take it. I strap it on. I open my nightstand drawer for extra bullets. I throw my cigarette in the ash tray. I walk out the door. I lock the door. I see a group of men standing there walking towards me down the hall. By now I'm sure they are all through out the building.

"Hi fellas." I say. They aim the weapons.

"Mr. Alex. You are under arrest." One says.

"Doesn't my dad want you to kill me?"

"He says if you hand over everything he will show you some mercy."

"Ah I see, but after he gets that stuff then he will kill me. I get it." I nod. They know I am trying there patience. First rule when it comes to me. Don't ever stall. Shoot immediately. Because I will kill you.

"Sir, make this easier for you and your team. We will open fire."

I nod. And heavily breathe out air I didn't know I had. "Has my father ever told you what happens when his son doesn't get much sleep?" I grin wildly. None answer.

"Well in the process of lack of sleep and at the same time threatened, a white light goes off in my head. That means, when I see that white light, something else has taken over. I am no longer me. I will kill you all." I hesitate no more I take out my shotgun faster than they could see and I shoot one man straight in the gut. He flies back. I run toward the rest of them. They had fired at me. At this point I don't care if I get shot. This shotgun is the only weapon I use to kill a man. I have been generous over the years. Letting people live. Only injuring them. Because I thought I had a heart. Not this time. This is going to be a hall full of blood. This time the shadow spirit is back. Today the shadow spirit wants me to drag the world down in my hate. I tired to be a good son for my mom. I tried to be a good son for my dad. But it's Phai I can't let go of. It's the messenger boy I can't have stay here. Or there. I have to save him. I get shot in the arm. I'm doing a damn good job of escaping the bullets. I duck and roll until I am behind them. I shoot one through his helmet. I knee another man in the stomach. He falls back. I lock and load with just one strong chug of the weapon. I shoot the fallen man in the neck. Blood splatters on the white carpets. I lunge at two more. I am fast. I remove all guns from there hands. We are back to fist fighting. One man gets ready to punch. I block the attack towards my torso. I break his arm and smash his face against the wall. I run towards two more. I'm fast and aggressive. I fling myself at them, elbow hitting them directly in the face. A great possibility of a neck break. I grab one mans arm and pull it behind his back. Another guy approaches me from behind him. I kick him away and finish taking out the man whose arm I preoccupied. I kneed him in the spine. Making sure he would be in a coma for a good month. I turn back to the man I had kicked. He's charging at me with angry fists. I duck from his attack. Reach his wrists and squeeze them bringing him down to his knees. I'm cutting the circulation off in his hands. He passes out. I feel tight arms around me trying to hold me in a lock. I hit the man hard in the mouth with my head. I knee him in the face. Breaking his jaw. I walk towards the elevator. That's it for that floor. I aim the gun. The elevator door shut. A lot more floors to go. A lot more men to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He takes out all the security after he blasts a hole through the door with a hand grenade. I peek around the corner. I see Cleitus meet with Phil. They both walk side by side. They search for me. I let them round the corner and let them see me enter a room. I laugh evilly. They run in after. Guns ready to shoot my fucking head off. Cleitus comes in first. I kick the weapon from his hands. I reach and stretch his arm out and I hit him in the chest close to the neck. He falls back. Phil comes in. He grabs what he thinks are fragile arms and twists them behind my back. I use my force. I flip over him. I kick him in the back towards Cleitus. I'm sneaky as I take all of there weapons. I unload them, unattach them and toss them to the side. They look impressed that a woman could do such a thing. I put my hands in fist ready to brawl.

"You're good." Phil says. I accept the compliment. "We didn't expect you to fight. So this is a time for someone else." The wall behind me explodes. I block my head from the flying destruction. The smoke clears out. I turn. I have my two shiny real silver guns ready to fire. I see Roxanne step through the blasted hole with a tight black tank on and tight leather pants.

"Hello Olympias."

"This is going to be fun." I say.

We shoot at each other the exact same time. Not taking anymore time. The bullets clash. They bounce somewhere. We both duck. I make a forward movement. She does too. I kick her from below tripping her. She falls to the floor. She recovers before I kick her in the face with the heel of my shoe. She flips her self back to her feet. She grabs my hand. Takes my gun. I punch her in the side. She hisses in pain. Cleitus and Phil already left. I find a bomb in the non preoccupied room and toss it at her. Her eyes widen. Quickly she knocks it away and it blasts through the wall into another room.

I'm going to rip this bitch's hair out. My hand back in tiny fists. Hers are too. And she's probably thinking the same.

xxxxxxxxx

I look at the clock again. It's five fifteen. The intercom goes off. It's Phil. "Alexander? Where are you hiding?"

Alexander walks through the doors. Blood staining his face, his hands, his suit. He looks like a predator. My predator. His eyes are staring into mine.

Phil continues. "Alexander we have you completely surrounded. Your men have been taken out. Now either it's surrender or we kill you and either way we get what we want." He laughs. Alexander doesn't look like her cares or is listening at all.

He's thinking. His eyes are now closed. His hands open like he was in prayer. I watch as blood drip from his perfect lips. Something tells me I don't want to know what he's thinking.

Can he throw this all away? He's lost the fight. He knows it. He's still thinking.

Craterus watched Mr. Alex worriedly. Mr. Alex takes out a gun. He opens his eyes. He walks up to me. He puts it to my head. It's still hot from previous usage.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. Truly." He says.

"I understand." I say. I close my eyes tight. Maybe it was better this way. I can die. So I don't have to make a decision. It seemed only logical. I'm not scared to die. I'm scared to die because that would mean a life without him. I would be back searching for another purpose. He unhand cuffs me. He takes my hands. My eyes remain closed. He places it the heavy weapon in my hand. I'm here sitting hollow. What's he doing?

"Shoot me." He says. I open my eyes. I look over at Craterus. Craterus looks shocked. I don't know if he's serious or not. Craterus doesn't know if he's serious or not. When has anyone believed Mr. Alex to not be serious? Blonde man walks towards the door. He puts his back against it. "Shoot."

I don't understand why he wants me to kill him.

"Sir?" Craterus questions. He doesn't answer him. He's daring me to pull the trigger. Shit was this my fault. Is he mad at me? My eyes are wide in fear. And confusion.

"Shoot Phai." He shouts.

"I don't ..want to." My words slipped quietly. I drop the gun. I stand and yell. "No!" What the fuck was he thinking? "You're a fucking asshole if you think I could kill you." I'm wiping tears from my eyes. But my voice shows no sad emotion.

He steps up to me. He's mad. But I'm mad too. He grabs me roughly and forces me in the chair. "You have no choice." He places his hand on my stomach holding me still. He's leaving me stained with other people's blood. "You're everything I want. Please kill me so that I don't have to be the one to give you up." I can't say anything. He takes the gun I dropped. He picks it up. He gives it back to me. "Now you know." He smiles kindly. "Just do it." He says again with that same kind smile. He nods towards Craterus. I see Craterus walk over to us. Craterus forces the gun tighter in my grip. He helps me pull the trigger. It's loud. Again, like the time we first met, I see the blond man falling away from me. How come I could shoot him then? But this time was hard. This time was impossible. Craterus quickly takes me out the room. He puts on his sunglasses to hide away. He takes me down the hall to the lobby. I keep looking back. Did I really just kill him? I try to turn back. And go to him. Craterus keeps stopping me. So much going on. In such little time. They are giving me back up. I can't go back. I can't leave him like that. My feelings get in the way. I try to escape from Craterus. He grabs me again and carries me away. I see all of Phillips team scattered about. I try to hold in my tears. All Olympias men captured. Did Alex lose this fight? Tolem and Cassy weren't present. Neither was Cleitus or Roxanne or Olympias. They were probably still fighting. Phil comes down the stairs and up to me. He hits me hard in the stomach. I fall to my knees.

"Next time when you kill someone make sure they are dead."

Phil leaves Alexander's men alive. Leon and Perdicas looked ready to kill.

They escort me out the building. They take me back to Phillips place. All I am thinking as I walk in the doors and he greets me with a sloppy kiss is

If he loved me why didn't he come and get me himself.

It is six ten. I'm back home. It didn't take long at all. Ive been away for ten hours. I am back in the business I was assigned too. Phillip is happy. He takes me to his room. He removes all my clothing. He tells me how much he's missed me. He fucks me again. And his son is dead. I think for real this time. How can you want something that is gone?

You can't have it. Now I can't have him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous 8**

Next twenty minutes of Phillip cuming inside me, he hands me over to Parmen. Which was unexpected. Like I was a rag doll. It is six thirty one. Parmen grabs me roughly on the bed. He's already prepared. He and Philip talk. As he's pretty much fucking raping me. I fight back and Phillip tells me to stop my whining. He's sitting at his desk. He's looking over confidential information Cleitus managed to snatch from the Olympian hotel. Parmen slaps me and tries to keep me still. My body is arguing. A lot. I'm fighting him. A lot. But he likes it. A lot. Dirty fucking old man. Parmen calls one of the house whores in. I see a naked prostitute walk through the door. Phillip points her to a drawer. She moves towards it. She retracts something from the drawer. It's a needle of heroin. She steps closer to me and I fight more against Parmen. Phil comes in and holds me down. That's the problem with working for the drug dealers. They use drugs on everything. Half the girls in the buidling were just drugged whores. Phillip isn't even paying attention. He's still focused at his desk. He doesn't care. The prostitute shoots the needle into a vein. In my arm. My pupils widen. My body is more relaxed. But still fighting. I am officially drugged out. I can hardly struggle. I feel Parmen slide into me easily. I see Philotas spread my legs wide. I can't do nothin. I try still. Even though it's worthless. I see Phillip stand from his desk. He walks over to me. I hear Parmen moaning like he couldn't satisfy his wife in bed. Phillip kneels at the bedside and starts to kiss me. He says words like I love you. He tells me to kiss him back. I thought I was much more than this. I guess not. I kiss him back but weakly as the drugs are still kicking in. Phil is enjoying his dad fuck me. He's getting deeper and I don't like it. The feel is wrong. Phillip tries to calm me. Even though I am. He then reaches for my cock and starts rubbing me off. He wants me to come at the same time Parmen does.

I hear all of there pagers going off. They ignore it. All there focus is on me.

"He's tight." Parmen said.

Phillip laughed and nodded agreeing with him. Like he always does.

I can't turn my eyes from Phillip, not being able to understand what I am feeling right now. Do I hate him or do I love him. The question is have I ever loved him.

Pagers go off again. Phillip looks at his pager and cusses silently. Phil looks at his too. He curses as well.

"Ah, Parmen, Antipater says the party starts soon. He encourages that we be there."

Parmen is talking as he still fucks me. "If he's paged you than he must have paged you're dirty wife. He's going to question what happened to the place and to your son."

"I know that's the problem. He's come to early.' Phillip left the room. He shouts for Parmen to hurry with me. Indeed Parmen does hurry with me. He then steps off and leaves. 'I'm glad but I could hardly move. I make an effort. I remove myself from the bed. I make my way towards the bathroom. I start up the bath. I'm feeling sick. I wait till it feels up. I'm laying over the outside edge of the bath like I'm sleeping. Damn drugs. I don't feel good. Not at all. I hear someone enter the room. I pray it's not that old bastard. It's Phillip. I left the door open. I could see as Phillip was changing into a nice black suit.

"Phai I guess we are going to a dinner party tonight. Antipater will arrive shortly. Hurry and get cleaned. We leave in forty minutes."

I make my way into the hot bath. I close my eyes, heat tires me. I'm sitting. I bring my knees to my chest and my head is under water. I rest there. Thinking. Hoping. Relaxing. I'm under for a long itme. Maybe being drugged up and in a bath wasn't a smart thing.

I'm hearing grumbling noises from the other room. I can't see. I'm still under water. I just hear. But not to well. I feel someone pulling me up. I catch my struggling breath. My chest is heaving . I look to see Mr. Blonde man sititng at the edge of the tub smiling at me. I thought he was dead. I look to see around me and the lights are off in the other room. I can see blood puddles on the floor. I can see blood shoeprints on the floor. I can see his bleeding opened wounds.

"Hows the bath coming?"

"Good."

"Why did you kill me?"

"I didn't."

He lifts his bloody shirt. He shows me his wound. And I try not to show guilt. I try not to cry.

"I didn't mean to. You killed yourself."

He laughs. The same evil laugh that ran throughout his family. He takes me by the throat. He shoves me under the water. Blood from him, his hands, suit, is getting everywhere. I'm struggling to breath. I open my eyes and I'm drowning. I can't breath. I can't fight for air. I'm dying. My body stops fighting. He smiles on me as my eyes fade into darkness. He's lighting a lighter. I see him toss it into the bath. The blood lights on fire. And so do I.

I open my eyes from the drug dream and still see myself under water. I get up this time slowly. I turn to look outside. Phillip is sititng on the bed looking out towards nothing. He's waiting for me. I stand up. Water dripping heavily. Idry off. I walkout to the room and I open a dresser drawer pulling out plain jeans and a plain blue tshirt. I get dressed. I sit on the bed and dry my hair.

"I just had the strangest dream."

"Oh yea." Phillip says. He brings a cigarette to his mouth and leans over rubbing my shoulders.

"Yea."

"What about?"

It's six fifty nine.

"I was killed."

"It's just the drugs taking affect."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXX

I am lying on the ground. My heart is pumping faster than lighting strikes. The blood from my body is running faster than a waterfall. I was not unconscious though. I saw the cameras as my mom fought Roxanne, I saw Cleitus searching for the drug room. I saw as they took Phai away. What was I thinking putting him through all that shit? I lean up. With only little struggle. I'm holding my stomach. I stand. I clench the chair. I see the gun that killed me. I pick it up and shoot it at the wall. I reach into where I was shot. I take the bullet out deep in my skin. I take a deep breath. I take the now heated gun to my open stomach wound. The gun is burning. I place it on the wound. It's burning my skin. I close the wound. The bleeding stops. I do the same to my arm I received in the hallway.

It disgusts me how little I'm complaining. It disgusts me how much my mind is only set on getting Phai back. It disgusts me how much my parents hate each other just to let something like this come between them. Money is number one. Drugs are second. Violence is third. Whores are fourth. Really. Fucking typical shit. Phai is number one for me. Sleep is number two. Which I need. Conquering the world is number three. And four. I take a deep breath. It hurts. Well I don't have a four. I go to the door and open it up. I go down the hall. I pass dead bodies. Bodies I killed. Or just hurt. Hopefully just hurt. I go in the elevator. I make my way to the lobby. My life is a repetition. The elevator stops. I walk out. I see everyone else around the lobby area. Craterus comes up to me.

"I'm glad you're okay sir." He says. I just nod still in pain. Craterus must have known I wasn't going to die.

Tolem then comes up. "Sir go to the Infirmary. I set up your apointment for physical therapy incase you might need it. Oh and we need to change you."

Cassy runs up. "My dad is outside. Lady Olympias is distracting him from entering the building. By the way, sir you look like shit."

I agree. I feel like shit. I know they care. "How long ago did he arrive." I ask. holding my stomach.

"Just twenty minutes ago."

Damn he got here fast. 5 hours my ass. Leon runs up and lifts my shirt just a bit. He puts something cold on it.

"Godamnit what the fuck is that." I shout. It's starting to sting.

"Healing Alcohol sir. Suck it up."

I push Leon away and order the servants to begin cleaning up the mess. Incase Antipater was thinking about going in. Atleast the lobby looked fine. My mother and Antipater walk through the doors. Cassy and Tolem, remove my bloody clothes. They toss it to Leon. He goes to make a note to get it dry cleaned. They quickly throw on me a nice black blazer. So that I was presentable enough to greet Antipater. They wipe all signs of blood from my face and hands. They are done. I make my way down the stairs. I see my mom laughing and smiling with Antipater.

"Hello Antipater" I say.

He was absolutely excited to see me. He hugged me. He hands me a souvenir from Hawaii. I thank him. We chat for awhile. He gets ready to leave. Saving all major talk for later.

"Remember be at my place by eight." he says to my mom. Then he leaves.

My mother approaches me with a gentle hug. She then goes back to her normal evil self. She's complaining about everything and everyone especially Roxanne who ruined her highly expensive dress. She's also upset that this party doesn't include weapons.

"Are you fine alexander?" she gives me no room to speak. "You should stay here and get that wound taken care of. The men and I will be back later tonight. I will just tell Antipater you weren't feeling well. Okay sweetness."

"I was just shot in the stomach. I'll be fine."

She looks at me like I'm insane. "Son you're staying here and getting some rest. First let the doctors take care of your wounds before you really die. Heal well." She kisses me on the cheek and then proceeds to get dressed. She's wearing a slick black pencil dress cruving her hips. She's wearing knee high boots made of real snake skin. She's crazy. She kisses me again on the cheek and then leaves. I follow my men and her out to their cars as they prepare to go to the party without me.

Tolem, Cassy, Perdicas Leon and Craterus all left in there cars. Following behind my mother.

I don't fucking think so.

xxxxx

Phillip takes me downstairs. It was time to leave. I see Phil and Parmen giving me perverted looks. I ignore them. Parmen leaves first. Saying he will meet us there. We wait for the rest. Roxanne comes down the stairs in a white poofy dress and red heels. Cleitus and Archus appear in dashing black suits. I'm the only one dressed casual. Accept Phillip made me wear a black blazer. Just to somewhat blend in. Everyone is ready. We leave the hotel. It's a nice sunny day. It's setting though. I'm sititng in the car with Phillip. I'm staring out the window. He's driving fast. I wondered if Antipater knew about Mr. Alexs death.

Phillip turns up the radio. It's classical music. Old people. I turn back to the window.

We arrive at the house party exactly at seven fourty five. It starts at eight. A lot of people are there. I never met Antipater. I assume the old man standing out greeting everybody is him. Parmen greets him first. Then Phillip and I step out the car. Our team meet and we go greet Antipater. Phillip introduces me to him. I don't smile. Or say hi back.

"Ah yes this is Amyntors' boy? You look a lot like your father." I just smile a quick one and then go back to not smiling. Phillip apologizes to him for my behavior. He whispers into his ear and tells him that I'm a little drugged up. They both laugh. It was stupid humor. Phillip takes me by the arm and walks with me closer to the entrance.

We see a red mustang pull up. Olympias steps out. We see more cars pull up. We see Olympias men step out. We were expecting them. The enemies. They are all wearing black, no sign of color. I assume it's for Mr. Alex memorial day. Phillp glares as Olympias seductively approaches him and kisses him passionately straight on the mouth with that evil smile. Phillip played along infront of Antipater. They both faked laughed with eachother. Phillip had his arm around Olympias while she held it lovingly. As they spoke.

"Let the party begin" Antipater looks at his time. We enter the place. Olympias and Phillip imidiately break apart. She eyed me softly. She didn't look upset that I killed her son. Flashing lights by Kanye West played through out the dining hall. The party starts. Everyone seems in a good mood. Accept the opposing teams. They try not to make it obvious though. They pretend they are friends. Still one can tell the tension. Antipater gestures everyone to take a seat. There were many tables in the dining hall. There was a long runway down the center. Large chandaliers on the ceiling.

There was everyone there from all over the countries and states. The music is still playing. Clothed prostitutes are serving us. They walk around with platters of drinks. Platters of food. Going to each table. I sit. Then phillip sits laughing with Parmen about something. We now see models go down the runway. Some naked. Some clothed. What is it about naked women that have men jerking off. Beats me. I'm bored. I take a sip from my wine cup.

It's eight pm. I lack fever. But the danger is always here.

xxxxxxxxxx

I pull up to the largely endorsed house. I can hear the music from out here. I park my new yellow sports car. I step out. I let my hair breathe in the wind. I am wearing an uber sexy dressy silver blazer. I have a plain white T-shirt underneath. Sculpting my muscles magnificently. I am wearing DSQUARDED dark blue jeans. Shaping my legs perfectly. I have my dark sunglasses on. Keeping the sun out of my eyes. And so that I can see every single person. I put my hair up in a nice mans poinytail. Leaving no bangs. Just one long loose strand shaping the side of my face. My casual shoes are 'gravity Defyer Prometheous' shoes. They are specially made. With spirally red and white designs on them. I picked them up at the store right before I left here. I start to walk. I smile wide. There's nothing better than being alive. I check to see if my gun is in the back. I smile again. There's nothing better than being prepared. I continue to walk. I'm getting closer towards the entrance. I smile one last smile to myself. Then I open the doors. I pass by security. They don't check me for weapons. Because I approach them charmingly. The song playing now is an Indie song 'Little Girl' by Julian Casablancas. Everyone is laughing. Talking. Drinking. Fucking girls in their laps. People are eating. Smiling. Joking. They are having a blast. People are having chicks suck them off from under the table. People are smoking, snorting weed, and playing cards. Stupid rich bastards. I take off my sunglasses and I smirk. Upon them all. Shaking hands with those who saw me. Everything is loud. The music. The people. I then spot my dad. Sitting at a table across from my mothers. He's watching dirty dancers on the long table. My mom looks jealous as she watches him. I greet more people. I then make my way over to the table. Where my father is at. My team still hasen't spotted me. Nor has his.

Bullshit I was going to be at home babysitted by stupid doctors who don't know what they're doing.

I come up behind my dad. I lean and reach his ear.

"Hello father." He doesn't answer. I can tell he's shocked. He knows my voice. He knows I'm here. And I'm alive. I stick the point of my gun in his back. "I've missed you dad. I love you, even though you hate me." I kiss him on the cheek. I hide away my gun. He turns this time. And sees me, with ghost eyes. I can tell my dad wants to question me. He opens his mouth. I want him to say nothin. I walk away. He leaves in shock. Somewhere with Parmen. No doubt palnning on murdering me again.

I then see Phai sitting at a small round table alone. I watch him take his wine cup to his beautiful lips. I stop him. I wrap my hands gently around his thin slender fingers. We are both now holding the cup. He's shocked at first. He doesn't know who it is. I lean down into his neck and whisper.

"What a beauty you are. Can I do you the honors and fill your glass?" I take some tall wine bottle from a platter, a girl was carrying. "May I?" He nods slightly. He seems scared. Still not knowing whom it was. I fill the cup for him. I feel his neck against my lips. He shivers. Still having my hands around his hand. "You want to know something Phai, you're very worth dying for." I let go of his hand. Phai stiffens. His cup slips. He drops it. It spills. The glass shatters.

He now knows it's me. I pull up a chair next to him cleaning up the mess with a random cloth napkin I quickly snatched from a male servants pocket. I take his hands in mine and wipe his wet hands. Phai can't manage to say anything. He's shaking a little. I clean the mess up. Even though I did it on purpose. Just to touch him. I then smile at him.

"Hi, I'm Alexander by the way." I reintroduce myself. Pretending to be a nobody.

He seems petrified. I keep looking at my pretty messenger ignoring everything around me. I give Phai a striking smile. Just for him. And no one else. A smile that's telling him that I still love him.

"My name is Hephaistion." He says shyly. He seems unsure of how to act.

I take his hand and kiss it. "Well that's a beautiful name."

He clears his throat. Trying to hold back tears. "So Alexander, you seem new around here. What makes you think you can sit at this table." He's cute when he tries to act in control. I finally want him to posess me.

"Because I came back. Just for you." I lean up. "Now tell me what else can I fill?"

He's trying to hold in his smile now. He takes another glass and scoots it over to me. "You can fill my glass again."

I fill the glass. I'm smirking. I am back from the dead. We are no longer Phai and Alex. We are Alexander and Hephaistion. I see my father walking through the crowd. I excuse myself. Not wanting to get him in any trouble. Then I dissapear into the crowd.

Fever versus Danger, Fever always wins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous 9**

This can't be. This can't be. This can't fucking be. I walk over to Antipater but I'm striding fast. So much going on in my head. Why was my bastard son still amongst the living? I politely push my way through the crowd of people standing around. They are talking and chatting and having a good time. They try to talk to me. I just smile and keep walking. I have Parmen waiting for me outside. I'm just going to tell Antipater that he's going to have to excuse me for a short while. Because I need a smoke break, which in fact is true. I can't see my son anywhere. Where is he hiding? I swear he's like a bad nightmare, except worse. I try not to look too pissed. I approach Antipater.

"Sir, it's getting a little stuffy in here, I'm going to step out for some fresh air. I'll be back." He nods and tells me that he's going to give his big speech soon. In his words 'be back soon.' I'm not a fucking child. He then keeps talking to me about my son and how grown up he is. And how handsome he has gotten. And how great the company will run under him and bullshit I pretty much don't want to hear. I finally see Alexander. He's talking with his men at a table. He's enjoying the company. I feel a tinge of pride. Even though my despise couldn't grow any more. He is my son. And he is good at what he does. Still something tells me to hate him forever. Antipater is done talking about business with me and asks me how I and Olympias are doing and all that boring family talk. He goes on about his family and eight divorced wives before I get the chance to leave. Someone comes up and interrupts us. Thank god. I think I lost fifteen minutes of smoke time. Antipater excuses our conversation and steps to the side to go speak with that one random person I don't care about. I leave already feeling around in my pocket for my cigarette packs. I look around for my son again instead I see my ex wife chatting with people like she was a decent human being. She spots me somehow and winks at me. A devilish wink she's gotten so good at. My god is she gorgeous.

I hurry out the front door and I see Parmen smoking waiting for me. I go next to him and immediately light up and puff the shit out of my cigarette. We both smell like smoke. It's gross but relaxing at the same time. Unless I get lung cancer. I relax with a long sigh. But even that doesn't change the fact that my son isn't dead.

"Phillip relax a bit will ya. We'll get rid of him."

"Yes that's been said my whole life of fifty fucking years. See if that means anything to me anymore."

"It sounds like you're giving up."

"What's my other option? Phil was supposed to make sure he was dead."

I could tell he didn't like that I was blaming it on his son. But it was the truth. He puts it aside.

"There's plenty off options. Poison him. I can kill him now. No one will know." I see Parmen reach into his pocket and pull out a tube of something.

"What is that?"

"A liquid poison. Cyanide. And if that doesn't excite you then I have more options." He has this evil relaxed look on his face as he pulls out two more tubes. I'm getting concerned how security didn't find these when we were searched top to bottom for weapons.

"What are those?"

"One is arsenic, the other methanol."

Hmmm he must have had this planned from the moment we headed out. I am rubbing my beard. I am not so sure about this. Mouthwash is a poison, yet my son still probably drinks it like its candy. Yet I can't tell if he's had any symptoms such as convulsions, a dying need for thirst, any signs of excessive sweating, slurred speech, not capable of controlling motor functions, deep breathing, vomiting, abdominal pains or dizziness. He hasn't had any of those symptoms when a child and he sure as shit wouldn't have them now. I toss my cigarette. I take out another one. Ah nothing better than wasting a half smoked cigarette and then lighting another one just because the beginning affects are way better. And you realize you're just a stressed old man. I think I'm just blaming it on me being old or I think I am more angry about my son telling me that he still loves me. We are supposed to hate each other. Arrogant piece of crap. He just wants to get on my good side. I should take Parmens advice and kill him. Kill him immediately.

Parmen waits. He wants me to make a decision and a quick one.

My eyes frown in exodus. I am looking straight and still deep in my mind. What if Alexander still loves me? Argh I can't get him out of my heart. This business is keeping us separated as it should be. Him and his stupid whore mother. I look over at Parmen and at the tubes of poison. He's inspecting them. He then tells me we are running out of time.

"Go ahead." I say. I'm feeling guilty. Big time guilt. I'm can be such an asshole to my son. Sometimes he doesn't deserve it. But it has to be done. Parmen takes no time at all and turns away. He enters back through the glass front doors.

Shit I just killed my son again.

We spent ten minutes out here. I go back inside after Parmen. He goes his separate way and I go mine. I am tapped on the shoulder. I turn to see Olympias. Smiling up at me with a genuine look.

"Wow you actually look a little decent at the moment." I say sarcastically.

"You're not so bad yourself." She puts out her hand. "Dance with me."

I roll my eyes, pretending I don't want to. But by now some couples are dancing. To decent classic music. I guess I can. I haven't felt her in forever. Or seen her really. I've heard her voice.

"Fine but let's make it quick."

"You go on my time. Come." She drags me out there. She puts her arms up and over my shoulders. I hesitantly put my hands on her waist. This is awkward. The last time we danced was in high school and she cheated somehow and we became prom king and queen. Then we fell in love. And now we are enemies.

"This is nice." She says. She leans on my chest. I think she misses me.

Damn it why am I being so nice?

"I guess this is the only opportunity we have like this again before I slaughter you and the company." I say with a little smirk. I add an evil laugh.

"I will slaughter yours first." She sounds sure. So sure.

"You're incapable of doing anything."

"Who's tried to kill my son every second he had and failed miserably?" She's mocking me. Bitch.

She has a point. But this time I'm sure he will die.

She smiles at me. I am regretting all the times I tried to murder or hurt him. He had no idea. I guess its true what they say about dumb blondes. I look back and it's kind of funny. I'm counting. There was about thirty something times.

First was when I left him in a cold bath at such a young age. I left for work. Then came back to see him still in it having fun. Stupid kid. I think I hurt him most when I would rape his mother in front of him or hit her. I messed him up mentally. Now he's a manic.

I am surprised she's dancing with me now. I've done so many things to her. Maybe she still has a heart. Or maybe I don't. The good music stops and it goes back to that run way hip hop bullshit music. We are done dancing. She leaves. I see Roxanne jamming out to the music. I see my team just standing around looking at her unamused. We either lack fun or lack life.

Oh fuck I think I need another smoke.

xxxxxxxxx

Mr. Blonde man and I haven't stopped looking at one another from our tables. We smile at each other. I never felt this way ever. In my entire life. I can't believe he's alive. Unless it's another crazy dream. Another dream messing with me. I am still slightly drugged. But he looks real. He felt real. He smelt real. I look at the big sized clock on the ceiling above the run way. The time is eight thirty nine. Men are doing nasty stuff to the female whores. Touching and molesting them. Grabbing them while trying to perform. Tearing there clothes off. You would think rich fellas would be more civilized than that.

I see Phil approaching my table. I look away from Alexander and at my glass I still didn't drink so that I know if it's still full that the man who filled it, was a real person. My glass. Now full of his wine. That he poured. Phil leans so that he's in my face. He smells girly.

"Mr. Alex is still alive."

"I will believe it when I see him." I say.

He takes the glass away. He points me at him. My eyes are blind. I only know a man named Alexander.

Blonde man is good not to look at me.

"Maybe next time you're assigned to kill someone, make sure they're dead." I glare at him. He returns it. He leaves. I see a couple of suspicious looking men go with him. They weren't Phillips men. I stand to get a better look to where they are going. I bump into Parmen. He grabs me like he's doing me a favor and saving my life.

"Hello Phai." I don't answer, just quickly smile. He continues. "Are you having a good time."

"Yes sir."

"Good." He's looking at me with a freakish look. I'm uncomfortable. He still has his hands on my arms. He nods after admiring me for awhile and smirks. "You do a good job being our messenger. I guess if your father hadn't let Phillip buy you, you would be doing something different with your life. I'm glad you're with us."

What the fuck did he just say? "You're mistaken. My father didn't sell me." I try to walk away. He grabs me again. He's trying to play innocent.

"That's not what I understood from Phillip."

"You don't know jack shit!" I manage to walk away. But he goes after me and grabs me again. He's playing it sweet. Being good at not causing a scene. I'm being good at it too.

"Join me." He says. "Join me and forget about Phillip and your father. I would never think of selling you or buying you for that matter."

"Fucker you had better get your hands off me."

"Or what?" I can feel his hands. He grabs my hair and smoothes it back away from my face. He reaches in and kisses me. The only one paying any attention is the one I wish wasn't watching. My eyes focus on Alexander. His eyes are jealous but his face I can't read him.

The old man removes his lips from mine. I wipe my face. I'm in disgust. I feel nasty.

"Normally a whore like you wouldn't fight this. Perhaps you're trying to impress someone else."

I want to kill him. In front of everybody.

"I've noticed how Alex looks at you." I can't answer him. He's been watching me. "He wants you the same way I want you."

"Come with me. I need you on me." He's direct. He says it like I have no choice.

"No."

He laughs quietly. He points around.

"You see this party is over run with hired assassins. Antipater doesn't know. Phillip doesn't know. Mr. Alex doesn't know. Now if you don't come with me, I will order everyone dead." He snaps. "In a heart beat."

How did I know this low life was a traitor.

"Alexander will be dead. I will show Phillip how to do it the right way."

I have no choice. I leave with Parmen. I try not to look at how disappointed Mr. Alex looks. Parmen brings me to the long stairs. He asks a man in a tie coming down the stairs with a girl hugging on him and kissing him where the prostitute room is. They tell Parmen they just came from that room. The man gives him directions like there was a custom map just for that special room. Parmen thanks him. We continue going up the stairs. He guides me down the hall. We turn the corner. We go down another long hall. Tungsten lights are making the place appear orange. We go up more long spiral stairs. We are now isolated from civilization. We enter through a white door. We see a massive room. Whores are fucking whores. Men are fucking whores. It smells like sex. It's not even an hour yet into the party and people are already wasted. Like an after party after a wedding. He brings me to a private room in the back. Just one large light above the bed. He gets straight to it. My good days always end with someone inside me. I need a new job. He ignores the bed. He's pounding me against the wall. It hurts but I don't complain. Months ago I enjoyed this with Phillip. Just three or more hours ago they turned me into a play thing; Now Parmen can't take his hands off me. Is this what dad wanted me as. A fucking whore. Has he always seen me as just a typical slut? Why else would he sign me off like that? I can hear the moaning of other people in the other room.

I see Phil enter the room. "Dad we're ready."

"Good." Parmen slips out of me. He walks over to his son. Phil has a bronze fancy glass in his hand. Parmen takes out three tubes from his jacket. He pours one into the cup. I can only assume that's poison.

"Give this to Alexander." He whispers. But I heard him. One man dressed in a black and white sophisticated servant uniform takes the cup on a serving tray. He places it perfectly in the center. Parmen gives him the order to go. Phil leaves with the man. They leave two security for Parmen.

I remove my shirt. I smile up at Parmen who is looking hornier than ever. I grab him and start kissing him. "You like a little slut don't you." I say. "You like people watching you fuck me."

He looks surprised and he kisses me back. I am already cursed so why not. I grab his tie. I let him place me on a bed. I open my legs for him. I become the dirty whore he wants me to be. He's eager. He laughs perverted. He climbs on me. I let him in me again. I moan. I pretend I enjoy it. We can hear Antipater on the loud mic about to give his speech already.

"You, little bitch is worth missing a speech and missing Phillip and his stupid son die."

He's pounding harder and faster. He's desperate to come in me.

"Mmm, that feels good." I say. He grinds against me. "You wanna know what else feels good."

I can't help it. I'm smiling sweet.

"What?"

I become the dangerous whore no one knows about.

"Your gun." I lick my lips. "In me."

Like any dirty old man he asks one of the securities to hand him his gun. One doesn't hesitate and hands him a gun. Parmen is way too excited. I reach my hand over his. I guide his hand as he runs the tip of the molested weapon down my exposed chest and stomach. Its cold against my skin. I bite my lower lip. He gets turned on more. I help him slide it more. And more down. I then stop the gun. I peek over at both securities. I hold onto the weapon slowly but tightly. His horny breathing gets silent.

I take the gun quick. I smash Parmen in the side of the face with it. I kick him from me and off the bed. I hurry and pull up my pants. It takes a moment for the security to realize what just happened. They pull out there handguns. I grabbed the sheets of the bed I toss it at them blocking there sight from mine. They shoot through it. I duck. I'm get on a knee. I quickly take a match from my pocket. I light it on my jeans. And toss it at the sheet. It burns in flames. I toss the gun at one of the security. Their eyes are somewhat blinded by smoke and fire. It hits him in the face. I move through the fire. I reach for his extended arm. His gun hand. I twirl my body so that I am cupped in between his chest and arm. It helps the other man not shoot. As he might kill his little buddy. I kick the gun from his hand. I then proceed to elbow him in his face before he recovers. He falls to the ground. The other man proceeds to fire his weapon now that his pal is out of the way. I shoot first. I aim for his hand. I fire and his gun flies into the fire. The fire is burning up everything now. The floor. The bed. The wall. The room is much more beautiful than it was. I catch the gun falling. I have now two. I aim one at the guy and one at Parmen who is unconscious. My chest is sweaty. Its hot in the room. I hear crying girls from next door because of all the raucous.

I smile dangerously.

I shoot the security man in the chest. He falls. I exit the burning room hoping it takes Parmen with it to hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been too long since Phai was taken. Something is not right. It' not like Parmen to be missing an important speech. A servant is passing out drinks. A man hands me a glass. I take it. I drink it. The taste is good. Its different. I wonder why I am the only one with a bronze cup. I shrug. Oh well. I see my father looking at me awkwardly. Like a pity look. He looks away. I see Phil now looking at me and he nods to some one. Or people. Those people stand. They interrupt Antipaters speech. They aim all there weapons at everyone, I am assuming who are all sitting.

Phillip looks confused. "What's going on Phil?"

"My father is taking over the companies."

Phil aims his gun at Antipater. "My father gave me a short list on who must die. Olympias, Phillip, Alexander and Antipater."

"Well this sucks. We have no self defense." Tolem complains.

"I knew something wasn't right." I say. "Okay here's the deal. I have one weapon and one weapon only."

"Wow great plan." Cassy says.

"I'm not finished yet. Their are close to thirty of them, maybe more. They all have AK 47s. That means we must move fast."

"We can do that." Leon agrees.

"K I have your backs. Do your best to retrieve as many weapons as you can. Your job operation is to not get shot. Or die."

I pick up my glass as Philotas continues his rants on taking over and running the company after his father is forever known.

I drink the rest in my glass. Phil laughs and walks up to me. "You Mr. Alex just finished what was enough poison to kill an elephant. Why aren't you dead?"

I have no words. I look at my glass and scoot it away from me. Why does everyone want to kill me? I look up at Phil innocently. "I don't know."

He's irritated. "Shoot him in the fucking head." He walks away. "Then kill them all if they don't surrender." The fire alarm goes off. Phil orders his men that he will be right back. Somethings happened. He then leaves probably to go find his dad.

Two men probably in charge for now walk up. One to Antipater. Antipater has his hands up. They hand cuff him. He surrenders. One goes up to Phillip. He handcuffs him. One comes up to me and my mother. My mom sighs in aggravated defeat and puts out her arms for them to handcuff her.

I then stand. "You know it doesn't have to be this way."

From the corner of my eye I see Phai behind the curtain of the runway, no shirt. Oooo. His gun ready and aimed towards the new enemies. I see my dad nod to Cleitus.

After they handcuffed my mom they come towards me. "Do you surrender Mr. Alex? I've heard you're a hard one to handle."

Phai aims his gun with a smirk. He winks at me and let's me know which side he's on.

"Yea I give up. Pity though. Such a waste of good talent." I say arrogantly.

I put my hands on my head like being arrested. Phai and my men being the only ones who knows that means chaos is about to start.

I smile at the man. My mother smiles because she sees me smiling. My men smile because they see me smiling. I hear the sound of a distance bullet flying at the speed of light across the room. The tiny bullet that is built to kill humans such as ourselves enter the mans side ribs and out the arch of the back. I take the gun slowly from the mans hand then push him aside with my foot. He falls dead to the floor. The enemies react faster than I thought. They all start shooting. The innocent bystanders start screaming and yelling and hiding under tables. Craterus flips over the long table to its side blocking all bullets from us. I shoot the handcuffs from my mother. I hand her the handgun I snook in. I have the dead mans AK 47.

"Okay everybody move out." My mom and I get out from hiding and start shooting at the thirty somewhat men. I see some shooting at Phai. Phai is running down the run way. Dodging the fast bullets. He slides on his knees shooting at the chandeliers above everybody. The objects come collapsing and falling dramatically down on everybody. It created a good distraction. Glass was flying everywhere. He rolls off the edge of the long run way. He kicks over a round table. He shields himself with it. I run over atop tables. I make my way towards him. I jump behind it next to him.

"Did you drink the wine?" he Asks. We're shouting over the loud bullets and chaos. One bullet fires through the table in between us.

"You mean poison?" I answer. I lean over and shoot at who I see. I lean back in.

"Yea." We both lean up and start firing. We make our way to another table because the last one is destroyed. He feels my head. "Do you have a fever? Are you feeling okay?" Is your stomach cramping."

"I'm fine."

"Why did you drink it?"

"I didn't know."

"One bronze thick glass out of a million clear glasses. You sir are a smart one."

This day just can't keep me from smiling.

"Well I feel fine." I say again.

He looks at me with disbelief.

"I'm glad. Just don't die yet."

"Okay. I promise.

"Promises are forever."

"I know. I forever promise."

Dear Phai. You are forever. We both jump out from over the table on the count of three and start the chaos all over again.

**Little notes. Thank you all for favoring, alerting, reviewing and reading my crazy story. It will be coming to an end pretty soon.**

**Another tiny note for 'justme,' the card game can either be called 'go fish' or 'gold fish'. People got so confused with it; they just decided to call it both. Even though you are right and it is originally called 'go fish'. I just like gold fish better. Thank you anyway. The reviews have been great.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous 10**

I get up in pain holding my jaw and I come to realize that little cunt of a messenger must die. My son charges through the room of flames. He and two men have fire extinguishers. Not enough to put out what has already swarmed through the walls, the grounds but enough to put out my suit that had caught on fire. I was lucky. My whole left arm burned and up the side of my neck. My son hurries me out the room and I am coughing hunched over holding on to him. I feel like my lungs hate me.

"Father what happened?" he asks with little concern.

"What do you think fucking happened, the little whore tricked me!" I say angrily through ruthless coughs.

The two other men are still trying to put out the fire as I recover. I pull out my LG Lotus cell phone. I forward messages to my men. I tell them to get there asses moving. From what I hear downstairs I'm going to need all the help I can get. Hopefully that sound is my men wiping out Antipater, Phillip, his whore wife and his stupid son.

"Find Phai and bring him to me." I demand of my son. He nods and hurries back down stairs where all the chaos is taking place. I tell the two guards trying to put out the fire to just leave it. It's not my place anyway. Whores are running down the halls screaming looking for a safe place to go so that they don't end up looking like me, a wrinkled raisin. I take out a smoke and light it in the fire flying out the door, now working its way down the hall. I put it to my mouth. I sigh and I walk towards the downstairs. Phai is a dead man.

For what he did to my arm, he has no other choice than to die. Or maybe I should keep him alive. And make him suffer more.

I look at the time on my phone. It's nine o five. My men will be arriving shortly.

xxxxxxxxxx

We don't know the time. We are too busy trying to fend for our lives. I watch Phais' back. He watches mine. I watch my men's back. My dad's men watch his. For once we are working together. People are running from the building. I jump on another table and I get to a knee. I shoot my AK 47 towards the scattering enemies. They slip, and fall hard to the ground. Phai jumps on the table behind me. He shoots another chandelier. It comes and crashes down on a few of the enemy. We spread again. My men are hunched low. They are sneaking around and about. Behind broken tables and chairs. I see Tolem grab the guns from the men who have fallen under the large shattered lamps. He throws one to Perdicas. Cassy leaves us and takes his father to a safer area. My mother doesn't give a shit and is shooting like a mad woman. More men come swarming in. Tolem tosses me another round of new bullets as I run out. Phai backs me up while I load. The terrified people are finally clearing out making our job a lot easier. They can now go home and cry about being drugs addicts and horny rich alcoholics. I never said business would be that easy. It's hard to shoot when they are in the way. But they also create good shields. Phai and I duck as Craterus tosses a table over our heads at a group of men aiming towards us. I shoot at more men. They shoot at us and we all dive behind another table. Something to protect us. Both Tolem and Perdicas get in position. They stand and shoot, then they duck. Now my mother and Craterus get up and shoot and Tolem and Perdicas switch them formations.

I see my dads men form into formations as well while a lot more of the new enemies charge in. I sigh and breathe, my eyes close in concentration. "Our main objective is to stay alive until all bullets are no more." I say. A bullet flies passed my head. My eyes fly open. My men break out. Bullets flying, men dying, men falling, men cursing, men shouting. Everything is happening so fast but yet so slow. My life is in slow motion. I jump from out behind the table, fire more bullets and shoot who I saw first directly in the head.

XXX

My teams have already retrieved any weapons from the dead men. Twelve of us against more coming in. I take out the man who handcuffed me. I knock him unconscious with a deadly head butt. Cleitus shoots the metal handcuffs from me. He hands me another weapon and quickly we duck before we get shot.

"Where's Antipater?" I say to Cleitus.

"He's safe."

I nod and we both leave our hiding place to go kill more men. I can't believe Parmen fucking betrayed me like that and I was blind as a bat not to see it coming. Shit is ridiculous. It kinda makes me want to retire after this. If I'm still alive ofcourse. I 'm sure my son will find any excuse to kill me now that I have killed him on plenty of occasions. If he survives the poisoning ofcourse. I doubt it, then I don't.

Shit got us twisted. I remove a weapon from another enemy who tried at me with fists and I take his arm twist into him with my gun and shoot him in the shoulder continuously until his arm is disemboweled from his shoulder. I kick him across the room.

Cleitus aims and shows no mercy as he shoots more men through the helmets, blood leaking everywhere.

Roxanne walks up next to me in a calm demeanor. She twirls her guns around ehr figners and takes out four men at a time. Archus takes my left side, she my right. Cleitus has my back. We duck again behind more tables. Our only shield at the moment.

"When are these men going to give up?" Archus says as he takes out two smoke bombs he stole from our enemies.

I shrug, me and Cleitus switching weapons. Roxanne smirks.

"It ends when we end." She says.

I look up and I see the men getting smaller in numbers. That is a good sign.

"Good." I say. "Now our main objective is to remove all weapons from the remaining men and then we continue in brawl."

Archus smiles and without my command since he already knows it, tosses the bombs near the entrance where the men were herding with there limitless weapons. It blinds them and Roxanne jumps out first. Then Cleitus, Archus and then me. We fired what we could at the now blinded men until bullets gave out. The men cough and whine because they can't see anything. We jump through the smoke and retrieve and take there weapons from them with no difficulty. We shoot recklessly. Some dodge and hide. But we do well leaving some dead. We run out again. We are the worst when it comes to saving ammunition.

We toss the weapons aside and get ready to create a new and reformed fight club.

I look to see my son's men fighting in a close distance from us.

There are still twelve of us. And still a lot of them. It's nine fifteen. And we are all dead.

xxxxxxxxxxx

We take out all the men with weapons and continue with what we were better at. Fist fighting. People don't see me as the fighting kind. Oh, but I am. I will fuck you up. I hit a man coming at me in the mouth, hard enough breaking his teeth, his jaw, damaging his neck in the process. He backs away in pain. I have had structured training as a child. My mother taught me. Not my dad. I am mostly fast, quick with my strikes. Quicker with my legs though. I jump and kick the man in the lower chin and he flies back on to broken tables. Another comes at me and I use circular movements preventing him from even touching me. I wind up behind him kneeing him in the back. Gripping his arm and chopping it till I hear a bone crack. I kick his knee out of place. He shouts in pain. I yell in pleasure. I proceed to elbow him in the neck, loving the sound of broken bones. Loving the blood flying from his mouth staining my clothes. He falls dead. I stand lethal. Three men surround me and I get ready again. We stop and look up as the ceiling above us cracks. Fire comes storming down the stairs and into the dining hall where we already caused enough damage to not really ruin much. The wall breaks above us and broken pieces fall. Fire is now making its way through the cracks.

A large piece of the wall breaks and comes falling down and I move before it gets me. The three men move before it gets them. One pulls out a gun on me and he clicks it to scare me off. He smiles. I dare him. He shoots off. I get down. Alex comes from behind me; I let him jump from my back. He hits the bullet away with his own gun and he attacks the man. First breaking his arm and then his neck. The other two attack him quick. I move picking up a fork from the ground, only weapon I had and stab one of them in the neck. Alex takes the other out by breaking his skull, hitting him hard in the head with the hand gun. Another grabs me from the back. I push my way back hard so that I fall on him. I move as the man releases his hold. I knock him out by punching him more than enough times. Alex strikes two men in the neck. He finishes them off with a low kick forcing them to the ground. I reach for a piece of glass on the ground. I make sure its sharp. I toss the foot long, five inched wide glass that was once a chandelier and it flies through the back of another enemies head about to jump out at Alex. Tolem and Cleitus finish off the last of the men. We break for ten seconds. Until we see more enter. It was never ending. Alex shouts for everyone to take cover. We did. Everyone, as in our twelve, make our way behind another large table. We have been out of bullets. We have been using the guns to hit people with. We don't know how long that will be of use now that more of our enemy arrives with working guns. We are all not talking to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cleitus puts on head phones. Roxanne rips her dress shorter for more leg room. My mom slips a knife from her snake boot. Tolem is chewing gum. My dad takes out a cigarette. Archus reaches over to light it. Perdicas is taking deep breaths. Craterus is glaring at Phai. Phai is staring at me. I smile. He smiles back. We toss the empty weapons away.

"Maybe we should share a few words before we die" I say. They look at me like I'm stupid. I guess they weren't planning on dieing.

"Anyone? None?" I guess not. "Okay what is our main objective?" I ask. I knew what it was. I just need to know if everyone else knew.

"Die." My mother says with a smile. Everyone nods like they had no choice.

"Or try not to. We make our way outisde as fast as we can. Get to your cars and then drive." I finish. They nod again. "Okay, now!" I jump up and over the table making my way to the front of the attack. The rest motion out. I can't tell you how beautiful the destruction is. Tables flying, napkins everywhere, glass being tossed, distorted music playing as we blow up the sound system, walls crashing down as the fire surround us. The fire sprinklers set off pouring water everywhere, bullets passing. The place is filling with water. Every step is a splash. The enemies show no mercy and continue. Our clothes get wetter and wetter. It gets harder and harder to move. We run through the raining room. Its suicide as we aim for the outside. The men open more immediate fire once seeing none of us fall. They are shouting with the rhythm of the gun shots.

Water is everywhere. Bullets are aiming for us. The walls are collapsing. Are we going to make it? We keep running hoping the bullets don't get us. More fire is rising. We all jump through the glass walls near the entrance, and out the house. Or building. Or whatever you want to call it. So far we all made it. We recover formthe shattered pieces we were now covered with. Everyone gets up and rush to there cars accept Phai is stopped by a bullet passing through his arm.

I turn and see him fall holding his new wound. I hurry to him. Parmen steps out, cracking the glass beneath his shoes. His men surround me and Phai. I should have known we wouldn't have got far. Phil comes out too smiling at Phai and kicks him in the stomach. Phai spits at him. Parmen holds him with his only good arm.

"You thought you could get rid of me?" he says to Phai.

Phai doesn't answer

"You should have just shot me."

"Yes I should have." He motions for his son to come over. "Take Phai. Bring him to the truck."

"Where are you taking him?" I ask irritated. Once again I feel defeated.

Parmen raises a gun to me but at the moment I don't need any killing. My men hide out just incase. I let them. We all didn't need to die. I'm already dying. I fall to my knees. Parmen walks forward to me after Phil forcefully tries to bring Phai along with him. I see him take him back into the dysfunctional building that was once Antipaters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I see my Alexander fall to his knees. He's in pain and he's holding his stomach. Shit the poison finally kicked in. I try to make my way out towards him but Phil stops me and hits me. I fall to the flooded floor. Glass cuts me. My hands are cut. He then grabs me and punches me probably for my betrayal which didn't matter any more I suppose. I am now bleeding from my mouth. But I don't show any signs of me complaining. I look over at Alex again. He's all I care about. Parmen at Alex and then he looks at me smiling. He kicks Alex in the face. Alex tries to steady himself. He pukes up blood. Fuck. Parmen kicks him in the stomach now. He enjoys a quick laugh then tells his men to leave him for dead. Parmen then walks into the building and grabs me up.

"You're coming with us beauty." He takes me followed by his piece of shit son. Parmen doesn't shoot Alexander but lets him puke up his insides. He was sure to die this time. They take me out. I fight against them like usual. They take me out back. There is a truck waiting and the rest of his men in there secret service cars. They hand cuff me again and put me in the car with Phil. Parmen gets into his car. They close the trunk. Phil laughs a little then drives off.

Another time I leave my Alex for dead. This time he will not survive.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jesus just jumped up Christ. God damn stomach. Ew what is that. I look over and see my mom coming towards me with my dad. I have been crouched over a massive puddle of blood for sometime now. Fuck. I puke up more blood. I didn't even know the human body carried that much.

"Honey are you alright" she says kneeling by my side. She rips her dress to wipe the blood from my mouth. I shoe her away hating to be babied. I grunt and then I nod, still in excruciating pain. I know my dad had something to do with it but I don't mention it.

"Okay I need you both to go back to the hotels and destroy anything drugs and anything money." I say my mind still on the business. My mind still on Phai. I have to get him back.

I guess I was a crazy person because that's the look they're sharing.

"For what reason honey?"

"Because, after tonight if Parmen wins this he's going to search for it. Let's not let him win."

They understand. They don't want to destroy everything they worked for but they understand me. My mom takes out her cell phone. She calls our personal physician. She makes an appointment for me to go see the doctor Phillip.

"I'm fine mom." I start wiping blood from my mouth. My dad shakes his head.

"You're embarrassing the boy woman."

"Yes mom really I don't need a doctor."

"Both of you shut your mouth please." She holds up her hand blocking us out.

"Mom I don't have time for this." I hurry up and stand a bit wobbly from the lack of blood in my system and run off towards my car.

My men are waiting in theirs. Tolem is on his laptop sitting on his.

"Where did they head off too?" I make my way towards Tolem and look at his laptop.

"They headed south. But we don't know what street they re heading. Phillips team already took off after them but he couldn't get a hold of any." He closes his laptop.

"Tolem what are you thinking. You're always thinking something. Tell me something smart." I ask impatiently and fast. "You gotta tell me something."

Yes I am in love with Phai and I worry greatly for him.

"Phai has a censor in his arm still, maybe your dad knows where the tracker is."

I smirk. Tolem is the best. "You're awesome."

"Thank you sir." Tolem gets into his car. "By the way sir, I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks."

My mom and dad get into there cars. Cassander and Antipater are at there's. I go to them and explain to them about what I needed them to do with all the drugs. Destroy everything and not leave anything left.

This business ends when I say it ends. And it ends now.

Antipater agrees. I then go to my parents and remind them of the same thing. They hate to hear it but again, it has to end today. Or tonight. After I get Phai back.

I ask dad for the tracking device. He gives it to me. I run to my car, get in and buckle up. Cassy makes way to his car after leaving his father in the hands of our personal medical team who are on there way out. He lets me know that he will be following behind me. My men start up there engines. I start up mine. We speed off. We drive out the deserted area in which Antipater lives and through the suburbs of a quiet neighborhood homes, most likely retirement's homes. We then drive onto a long street of Chicago. We are still speeding ignoring all street rules. I am assuming Parmen couldn't have gotten far. The tracker isn't showing anything yet. Any signs that Phai is close. Someone rings me. I pick up. It's Cleitus.

"Talk to me." I say.

"We've located them on Kennedy Highway. We're on to them."

"Don't lose them. I'm on my way." We hang up. I trust my men to keep up with me and I make a sharp turn before I hit the wrong road.

I'm coming Phai. I go down the right street. I'm definitly coming. It is nine thirty four. The night comes around. I will kill everyone just for you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous 11**

They are driving at speed. Phil calls his dad who is ahead of us. The rest of his men are behind in a line in there midnight black SUV'S. The truck full of drugs is right infront of us.

Three rings and then Parmen finally answers.

"What is it?"

"How are you managing to drive with that arm?" he thinks it's funny.

"You called me to ask that? It fucking hurts boy!" Parmen yells.

"Well I have the reason for that right next to me. Would you like to share him some words." Phil looks my way and smiles. "My dad tells me you're going to regret that."

"Oops." I don't give a shit about his arm. Fuck that old hag. Phil glares. I glare back.

They continue with real talk.

"Alex is dead now but what are we going to do about the rest of Alex's men?"

"Uh let me see…kill them." Parmen says it being the first option.

Phil chuckles. "Alright. How and when? We kind of let them escape back at Antipaters."

"They will come for me." On the other line Parmen sounds sure. "Phillip knows where my location is. He will eventually come."

Phil looks unsure. "You make it sound as if that is good. You're not worried that they will show up randomly and attack?"

Parmen sighs. "I plan on it. That is why I have enough security scattered about. No one can enter through without getting shot in the head first. It's fine."

"What if they gather the rest of their men? There's enough security on both Olympias and Phillips side to have us stopped, is there not?"

"Son, their men are my men now. Phillip will be dead and Olympias will be dead on my orders. They don't know it yet."

"As long as you know what you are doing, I'm in."

"Good. I'll keep in touch."

Phil hangs up and smiles over at me as I sit in an uncomfortable position with my hands behind my back. I am cramped in his tiny ass sports car.

"You know you betrayed Phillip." He points out to me.

"As did you." I answer looking at him.

"I did didn't I? Ohwell. Shit happens."

"You're a coward and a pansy just like your father."

He takes his hand off the wheel and hits me in the face. I glare up at him but he doesn't let it bother him.

"I never realized how beautiful you are angry." He says. "Maybe I shall abuse you often."

I don't respond. My eyes avert away. He grips my chin and forces me to look at him. My eyes meet his.

"I see why my father is keeping you alive." He runs his hand over my face. He admires my soft pale skin. I swallow and control my angry breathing. He runs his thumb over my wet bruised lips from when he hit me. He laughs shaking his head and turns focus back to the empty long road, with little civilization. Cars are here and there but not many. It makes me wonder where we are going. "You know it's strange. How Alex looked at you. Something tells me he's in love. Or was. If he's not dead already something tells me he will be later."

I stay quiet holding in my secret. I stay quiet holding in my anger. I stay silent holding in my sadness.

"You will enjoy your time with us. My dad will take care of you." He laughs. "Good care. Anyway you like music." He hits the button. Music comes on. Its sounds like electronic dance music.

He looks back my way. His eyes are demanding. They are sensual. He brings his hand back up letting his fingers caress my lips again. His grin doesn't hold back.

"Suck me off." He orders and wants it quick. "I get hard just looking at you."

I stare with unwilling eyes. I watch him turn his phone on vibrate. He places it in his suit pocket. He turns up the music. He opens his legs. He takes a long breath in and then looks at me with a posed smile.

Phil is not ugly. He's cute. He has perfect face structure. He has a fit body. But I don't want to suck his cock. Infact I only wish to suck blonde mans cock. And he's not here at the moment.

"No thanks." I say if that gives me any luck.

"Excuse me? I'm the driver." He takes his hand and wrestles desperately with his nice black trousers. He unzips his black trousers. I look, torn between not wanting to and…not wanting too. He takes his hand cupping the back of my head and supports me as I make my way down to where his cock was sprung free. "It won't suck itself." He reckons. I hesitate and then swallow until I finally feel my lips around his throbbing cock.

He looks forward on the road. He grunts because it feels good. He moans because my mouth is hot. He laughs because he's getting what he wants. He continues to drive down the long road.

The moon is shining high. And bright. My life is dying every inch of the way. I milk his cock some more. I aim for immediate release. The sooner. The better. "Fuck." He says over and over. He shoots his load into my mouth. I look dangerously at him and smile. I swallow. I lick my lips.

I lean back up once I am finished. Next time I will bite it off. I have done it before and I can do it again.

I look out towards the moon.

"I can't wait to get you in bed." He says in pure enjoyment as he harasses me with every word and touch.

It is almost ten pm. This day has been long. It has been short. It is still October twenty sixth. Alex is miles ahead of me. Miles dead. I fall asleep. And surprisingly he let me.

I wake up to the sound of cars screeching and tires flailing. I see a car speed out in front of us with a loud engine. I see two more speed in front and I lean up to focus in on them more.

"What the hell…" Phil says. He notices the cars. "Shit." He curses. He reaches into his glove department and takes out his hand gun. The eight SUVs behind us, quickly spread out and speed up next to the small cars ahead of us.

Parmen and Phil's men in the big cars take out there weapons. They come out the sun roof and fire at the cars. Some roll down the windows and fire more. Whoever are in the tiny cars press hard and reverse backwards dodging the bullets. They make there way behind us. I look out the back window. I see three more small cars drive up right next to them. Phil curses again. His phone rings.

"Sir it's Cleitus and the rest. "

He answers angrily. "I know!" he yells. He hangs up and tosses the phone. He speeds up. He pushes me back more into the seat and I smile. His father is so ahead of us he probably doesn't even know what's happening. Phil leaves the SUV's to take care of the cars riding our asses.

I look behind me out the window. I see a man pop out from the sunroof. He aims at one SUV wheel. He shoots the gun off. The SUV looses track of the street and flips over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I load my shotgun I found in my car that I didn't even know I had. Craterus takes the wheel and I lock, load and blow the hell out of another tire. The wheel hits the street, it spins and goes flying off over my head. The wheel less car spins and turns screeching. It flips, taking out another SUV in the process. Both trucks collide and both trucks explode. Those men are dead. My team is quick and we dodge the broken cars and drive around the mess. A couple of the SUVS slow down till they meet our speed. The cars are loaded with men. They peek out from there sunroof and fire at me. I get back in the car.

We own the road.

The big truck full of drugs, not the SUVS, that Parmen had taken from Antipaters wealth is tracking in front of Phil.

"Speed up Craterus." I hurry him. He speeds up and pulls up next to Phil's car on the passenger side. I reach my arm out the window and aim my shot gun at the front wheel of Phil's car. "Fuck." I see that Phai is in there so I hesitate. I would never put Phai in any type of danger. I change my mind. I don't shoot because I have a plan.

I get back in the car. I start to rethink my plan.

"Why didn't you shoot sir?" asks Craterus. He steadies the car as we hit bumps on the road.

"Phai's inside." I say more worried than what I have liked to. Craterus looks at me. He doesn't approve of Phai but he lets it be what it is.

I'm in fucking love. He knows it. I smile at him sweetly hoping he would approve of it. "You can be the best man at my unofficial wedding."

He rolls his eyes and gives in. "Fine you fucking fruitcake. So what's your plan?" he asks.

I take a deep breathe. "We take out the truck." I look at him and he looks at me like I am crazy.

"That truck is full of drugs." Craterus says like it would be a sin to blow up a truck full of drugs.

"Yes we blow it up. Completely. Nothing left."

"You're crazy sir."

"Why? Do you care about the drugs?"

"I didn't say that. I don't do drugs."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"We can sell that shit on ebay."

"We destroy everything!" I remind him. "I don't want anything left."

He takes a deep breathe this time. "Okay how are we going to do that?"

"It will put everyone in danger." I talk low and to myself.

"Sir what the hell are you thinking?" Craterus is now worried.

I smile my crazy smile and look at him. "I have no idea. Keep your eyes on the road."

I reach up back into the sun roof. I look over at what I have. I watch and inspect everything slowly. I have five SUV's left. The men are shooting at my men. They are behind us. I look to the front. Perfect.

I make a signal to my team motioning them to pull up to the front. "What I want is the enemy to follow them. My team will pick up pace and move in front of the truck full of drugs. Phil and I will be behind the truck." I talk out loud so I can understand myself better. Because my mind was pulling different shit. Phil signals his men to pull up and keep firing at my men. "Just as I plan it."

Craterus hits the gas and we meet with my team. This is how it looks. My men at the way front. Parmens men pull up behind them. The big truck is now behind Parmens men. Phil is now behind the truck.

I make my way on top of the car as slow as I can for savety precautions inwhich I have no knowledge about. Craterus pulls up next to the drug truck on the driver's side. "Craterus my men will shoot and take down all the SUVs. This will cause the cars to crash into the truck, which I am hoping will explode. And boom the drugs are destroyed. This means you have to move fast."

"And what about Phai?"

"I try to get him."

I jump off the car and onto the truck door holding on tight. My shot gun is attached to my back. Craterus speeds ahead and my men start shooting at the wheels of the SUV's.

The driver of the big truck does a double take and pulls out his gun once he sees me clinging on to his door. He tries to shoot at me but also tries to manage the steering wheel. I open the door, it swings open. I punch him in the face. The truck swerves. I grab at him and try to pull him out the car. He shoots me in that arm. The driver puts both hands on the steering wheel. I then climb my way on top of the truck ignoring my arm. I am still holding on. The truck is moving fast. I find a sturdy handle and grip so that I don't slide off the top. The man in the passenger seat of the truck fires through the roof trying to hit me. I dodge them trying not to get hit again.

I steady myself. I smile.

My men succeed. One by one I watch as the SUV's come crashing down, towards me. They're tossing and piling over. I then let my grip lose and slide down the truck. While the big cars come crashing down at the front of the truck blowing it to pieces. The force of the truck exploding, blasts me off into the air. I have my shot gun. I grab it. I aim it. I land right on top Phil's car window. I break through it. Phil swerves his car. Before we hit the explosion, he pushes on the reverse. I'm still holding on. Phil aims his weapon at me. Phai kicks it from his hand. I see my men pull back. We are driving backwards. Phai kicks Phil in the face and the car starts to drift. Phil takes back control and we see beaming large lights of an Albertson's grocery store truck coming our way. I can either finish this and kill us all or I could let Phai be taken again. Right now it looks like I have no choice.

Both he and I share a quick smile until it wasn't about us anymore. "I will see you later." I threaten Phil. Phil is angry and drives up and out of the way before he hits the truck who is now honking its horn forcibly. I jump from his car and catch onto mine as Craterus matches my speed on time.

I hop back in my seat and buckle up. The music is off. He is quiet. I am quiet. We watch as Phil steps on the gas hard, speeds up and passes way over the speed limit. Our car is slowing down. I look upset and feel upset. Another plan gone wrong I suppose. I am folding my arms pouting.

"It's going to be alright Alex. You did the best you could. Fuck that grocery truck. We didn't know it was coming. " Craterus tries to cheer me up. "Cheer up. Atleast the drug truck is gone."

"I don't feel cheery." I shout.

He pats my shoulder.

"My fucking arm Craterus!"

"Sorry."

I see that our gas is low. "We are almost out of gas. Stop the car." I say.

Craterus does.

I snatch the bullet out of my wound and toss it in the back seat. I toss my gun back there aswell.

I see all my men drive off the side of the road parking. We step out and we all drearily watch Phil continue driving until he can't be seen.

Tolem and Cassy have flats because of the bullets they found in the wheel. Perdicas and Leon blew out there tires for riding to rough and I have no gas. I sigh as I lean on my door watching where Phai was taken off. I liked looking at him again. That bright smile. Even though it hasn't been long. It just feels that way.

"What now sir?" Roxanne asks as she steps up to me.

"They still have Phai." Once again I failed him miserably. "But I still have the tracker."

I pull it out my pant pocket and sigh again just looking at it.

"I don't know about you guys but we should really get going." Says Cleitus looking at the overall damage we caused on the road. We all turn to see fire, dead cars, fucked up roads; contractors are probably going to have to fix. Oh well.

We all sigh at once as the sky burned up in flames and smoke. Yet another dangerous day in Chicago.

I let out a deep breath after the thoughts of losing my Phai. "Let's push these damn cars before the cops get here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil stops the car quickly. He is fuming in anger. He steps out and comes to the passenger side. I am laughing. He drags me out and I fall on the dirt ground. We have met up with Parmen. He stops his car as well. He's angry too. They made sure they lost tracking of the men.

Alex was still alive. He and his men just took out all of Parmens men including the drug truck.

Phil hits me hard. I can't defend my self because I am still handcuffed. He hits me again. Until I stop laughing.

"Fuck that little cunt. And you!" He's breathing in fury so bad I think he might burst. Parmen is walking calmly over to me smoking a cigarette.

"You suck at this job. Go look for something you're good at." I say.

"Tell me Phai, what is it that we are doing wrong. Hmm?" Parmen kicks me in the stomach. "Do you have an answer?"

"Fuck you."

"Phil hold still his arm." Phil unhandcuffs one hand and handcuffs the other to the car door.

"What arm?" he asks and I don't know what he's talking about. Parmen punches me in the face, hissing in pain because of his burnt arm. "Tell me!" he yells.

"I don't know!" I yell back. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Phillip put a censor in your arm. Which one." He asks demandingly and violently.

I don't answer him because I don't know.

Phil comes over at me. He takes one of my arms. "Well then we are just going to have to cut up both until we find it." Phil retracts a knife from his car. I try hitting him away but he holds me still with the help of Parmen.

"Please don't." He puts the knife to my arm and he doesn't take his time. He begins cutting my forearm open. I scream in pain. He's cutting deeper. The more I fight the deeper it gets.

I don't remember anything and I don't remember a censor in my arm.

I am bleeding uncontrollably. I am crying. I never felt this much pain before. I scream again. Maybe someone would here. I kick at them but they just cut deeper. Their eyes are threatening. Phil doesn't even bother holding me still. The ridges of the handcuffs are cutting at my wrist every time I pull and move. I can't even say a word due to the pain.

They don't find it and then do the same to my other arm until they did find it. Which they did. I was passing out. I'm sitting in my own blood. They don't care. I look up as my eyes get blurry and I see Parmen smile down at me with a little tiny round metal object in his hand.

"See if Alex can find you now." Parmen walks back to his car. Phil grabs me and situates me back in the seat.

"Mr. Alex is going to hell tonight I swear it. And you just might be joining him."

His name makes me smile so I do. Then my eyes finally shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous 12**

We drive where we can so that we do not leave any unusual tracks for the police to find. We go somewhere that looks inconspicuous. I need to make a plan. I step out of my car. I ditch my bloodied silver blazer and toss it in the back seat of my car. I have on my white fitted t-shirt.

Everyone steps out from their car and we gather.

"I'll stay on the look out for cops." Roxanne is stepping over to the side of the road watching as cars drove by. To much luck their weren't many.

"What's the plan?" asks Cleitus as he combs out his smooth black hair. We all lean on Tolems car. We all look miserable.

"We have hardly any weapons." Says Cassy.

"We are low on gas." Says Perdicas.

"And we have cops probably on our trail." Says Leon.

"Yes and if we go back home and pick up all our equipment we risk the chance of losing Phai." I say.

I am not letting any type of problem stand in my way. We will work around it.

"Alex we are going to have to go back. We need weapons." Cassy says again.

I become impatient. I run my fingers through my hair. I don't want to go back. I find there is no point in going all the way back. We are already this close. "I understand but remember the more time we waste the more time Parmen and his men can leave town with everything. The money, the drugs and we can't risk that. We stop him now. And we will do it before the clock hits one."

They all look at the time including Roxanne and back at me with lack of confidence.

"Two hours and thirteen minutes?" asks Craterus. "I don't think that's enough time. I hate to tell you sir."

"Yes two hours." I answer. I'm sure. "If we want this to happen within that time we do it my way."

"What's your way sir?"

"Cleitus I want you to call Phillip and ask him how far Parmens drug properties are at." Cleitus whips out his phone and gets right on that.

"Cassy call your father and tell him to destroy the drugs as soon as he has the chance. It's only a matter of time until Parmen sends his men after our stash." Cassy proceeds.

"Tolem pull out your laptop and find us the nearest gas station." Tolem does just that.

"Leon call mother and tell her to send out our benefactors to the road sight. Hopefully they will get there on time to kill any suspicions." He goes off to do that.

"What about me sir?" Craterus asks.

"Go masturbate to something."

"Ha, ha funny." Craterus sits back in the car and closes his eyes.

I pace around thinking. Still we needed weapons. Weapons, weapons, weapons.

"Hey Craterus are we still on Kennedy?" I ask and hope.

He looks at his GPS hooked in the car. "Uh…barely. I think we are by the international airport."

I know someone who lives out here. I smirk. I take out my phone and start searching through my contacts. I find it.

"Alex who are you calling?" asks Craterus watching me.

I hit talk. "Somebody who's close. She can help us out with weapons."

"She? Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes."

"She's a goddamn slut." Craterus shakes his head in disappoint and turns to Perdicas who is frowning in agreement.

"Sir, do you remember what happened between you two?" asks Perdicas.

"You're invading my personal space."

"Oh come on Alex, don't call her. She's only going to want one thing." Complained Perdicas. "She's not going to be much of a help."

"I know." I say ignoring the negativity then I pull out a cigarette and go off to the side waiting for her to answer and my men to make there phone calls.

I get jittery and impatient because she's not answering. The eight ring and I am about to hang up until I hear her voice.

"Hello Alex. I thought you would never call me again." Her voice is purring. I roll my eyes. I am only here for business.

"Yes, well I need a favor." I speak low.

"A sudden favor? I'm flattered."

"Yes a favor. I need weapons and I need them ready in five minutes."

"That's not much time. I see you still suffer from delusion."

I light my cigarette. "Bitch, make it enough time."

She is trying my patience. She always tries my patience. She knows I hate small talk and she knows I hate her.

"You're still violent to, always so angry and rough. I miss those days."

"Yea well it's your lucky day. I haven't changed one bit."

"Sir" a voice interrupts. It's Tolem.

"Go ahead." I look to him.

"There is a gas station eight miles from here. Our cars will make it."

I smile. "Good."

I bring the phone back to my mouth. "Here's the deal, I'm going to make a quick stop and then I will see you soon."

"Fine. But you ask me for a favor. I'm going to ask you for one." She has a pissy attitude with me and I know exactly what it is she wants.

"What?" I ask anyway in the hopes that she has changed.

"You know what." She giggles. "You know exactly what it is that I want."

I breathe out the smoke of my cigarette. "Fine, have the weapons ready right when I step foot inside. I will examine them and see if they are pleasing to me. If everything is okay then you better be ready." I hang up.

I walk back to the cars. The men settle in there own.

"So why her?" Craterus asks after I hand him my cigarette as we share smokes.

"You guys wanted weapons so she's the best we got."

"K let's just do this. I'm fucking tired." Craterus says getting into my car in the passenger seat. "Also if we happen to see a burger place can we stop and eat, I'm fucking starving to death."

"We don't have that time. Cleitus what's the news with my father."

"His hideout is approximately a half an hour ride from here. That is if we speed and ignore all stop lights and avoid police."

"Perfect." I say. "Nothing will go wrong."

My confidence has the opposite effects of the thing we call jinxing.

"Our cars are in bad shape. We could car pull." Suggests Perdicas.

I move over and look at Tolems and Leons ruined cars. I bend down and view their tires. I go and check all wheels, inspecting them carefully. I look out to the long road and I determine from there if we could make it or not in our already bad position.

"We can leave them here sir." Says Perdicas again.

"Some can hitch with me." Offers Cleitus. Roxanne and Archus offer the same. "There's enough seating."

"I don't want to leave them here for the risk of the police finding and searching them."

The team don't want to ask me what I suggest because they already know its going to be something that is complete opposite of there idea.

I stand up from checking and studying all my options. "Eight miles isn't far. Tolem your car only has its backs flat. They are losing air fast but you can make it. Leon your tires are completely done for. We will have to drag it. I could have our men come tow them and bring them back to our place but it is too dangerous to trust that the police won't get there first. "

They nod now seeing my point. They each bring a cigarette to their mouths accept Roxanne. She does not smoke.

"It's a convenient day not to have spares with us is it not?" Leon says mockingly tossing his already smoked cigarette to the ground and crushing it with the sol of his business shoe.

"Days like this are never convenient. Let's move."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have recently gotten off the phone with Cleitus. I hope Alexander knows what he is doing. He's heading in dangerous territory. They are off to destroy Parmen, destroy our business and to save Phai. Always the ambitious. My thoughts retract to Phai. A part of me hopes he is dead because of everything that has happened to him, especially his father selling him out like a slut and me pretty much fucking him like a slut. I am an animal. I don't regret the feeling of him though. I would gladly take him back if he wished it.

If he does come back alive I will probably be retired and off in some island and he wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. That's of course if we can negotiate something else other than destroying the only thing making us rich right now.

I park my car back at my hotel in the reserved parking. I look up to see construction workers building back the side. I feel like it has been forever since I have seen this place.

I leave my car and fix my messy suit. I walk through the doors. I see two whores kissing on one of the lobby couches and I look to see some of my men watching like it was a really good movie. And it could be. But it's a movie I've seen a thousands times already.

"Men!" I shout. They jump from the couches and stand up.

"Yes sir!" they say like perfect soldiers.

"I am gone for some hours, who the hell is running this place?"

"We are sir." One says for all. "Nothing bad has happened; everything is in the norm for now sir." They reassure me.

I eye them suspiciously and then proceed to move more in the lobby. "Yes it looks that way."

They take my jacket from me and go hang it somewhere.

"We're glad your back sir." One of the whores stood and struts over to me rubbing her naked body against my a hundred and fifty dollar suit with six dollars extra after taxes. "Would you like me to set up a nice warm bath for you? Or would you like me to get you dirty first."

Whore, whores and whore. They are everywhere in my place. Always naked and always ready to serve.

"Sadly I don't have any time." I say lighting my tenth cigarette for the day and hopefully the last before I get lung cancer.

She licks my face and proceeds to bite my ear. "Let me make that time."

Here's a thing about men, it's hard to let an opportunity like this pass by. Mostly everyday and every night I take these whores and fuck them because it feels good. It feels good just looking at them. But just like Phai these girls here were looking for work so I gave them a job. They like their job. We men who don't give a shit about them at all make them feel special. By all means she wants me inside her so why not.

I look to my men and tell them to get back to there normal duties. I send them out to secure the front and the top incase Parmens men were to come and attack. I tell two more to make sure the drug room is secured so no one gets in.

I grab the whore, not keeping her waiting and press my mouth to her, kissing her deep. I move her to the couch. She wraps her legs around me. I caress her breasts. The other whore who already had her pleasures releasing on my expensive couches moves to my other side and it becomes a threesome I am willing to have. After this stressful day all I needed was sex, tea and sleep.

My son wants me to destroy the drugs first thing. That is completely absurd. It causes a high stress level.

I have a meeting with Parmen once that is done and once I am done fucking these two chicks.

Before the meeting I have to clean up.

But right now I felt good inside the girl and the girls felt good against me. Their tiny breast begged to be sucked as my warm tongue flicked and played at their hard nipples.

However after tonight I think I may have fallen back in love with my ex. These times are killing me.

Fuck, Hawaii sounds amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a horrible forty minute drive. It's been a horrible illustration of my agony. It's been a dangerous time as I bleed hazardly.

I am still completely oblivious to where I am at now. I felt being dragged into a place and I saw very bright lights. My blood was cycling in my head and ears and blocking out other sound. I am fighting to keep my eyes open. I want to know where I am at. I don't want to know where I am at. I am fighting to make any type of movement. So that I know I am still alive.

Now I hear a door open and I hear a door close. I hear voices. I now see people becoming clearer in my eye line. I feel my back up against something hard. I try and turn and move but my body is only a little obedient. I hate this feeling of no self control.

My eyes regain more focus and I start to see clearer.

I look around. I am in a room. It's a nice large room. With dark blue leather couches. A large black and white checkered tiled kitchen and strong vibrant lighting. Parmen is sitting at a table speaking with someone but I don't know who. He is unrecognizable.

"I will see you later Darian." I see the man with long brown hair and Parmen shake hands and then the man exits the room. There meeting was over. Parmen then walks around the living area, with a newspaper in his hand and a coffee cup in the other.

I try to move but I am held down by something strong and I can't get up. The old man must have heard me struggling because he turns and smiles. He places down his cup. I see a cast holding up his arm. He then places down his newspaper.

"You're up already. I guess that drug wasn't as strong as I thought." He says.

"What am I doing here?" I try my best to speak before the feeling of nodding off, fighting what ever chemical they had put inside me that was making me suffer this way.

"Hmm maybe you can decipher that one for yourself." Parmen took off his suit blazer and showed me his completely ruined and deformed arm I had earlier burnt. "Do you remember now, slut. It's easier to see now that we are in the light and not outside." He chuckles like a crazy man.

My eyes are on the edge of closing but I force myself to keep them open.

The old man grabs me tight at my jaw and tells me I am going to pay bad for what I did to him. Have I not paid him back enough by being his and his sons bitch? He pulls back his hand releasing me and I shut my eyes after his grip loosened. He slaps me. "Don't go to sleep now!" he threatens with gritted voice. "Good thing the money and all the drugs will be mine. I will be richer than I already am. I could pay to get this damn arm fixed."

He talks but I am still nodding off and he slaps me each time I am not paying attention. Even though I can't help it.

"Please let me go." My lips slightly part.

"I don't think so, boy! You almost ruined me." Parmen takes a chair from the counter I must be chained to. He pulls it up to me and takes a seat. "I drugged you with some more heroin. My son enjoyed being inside you however he found it much pleasing especially when you aren't hitting and whining like a little bitch."

"Fuck you." I manage to say.

He isn't offended. "Once the drug wears off, you will be in excruciating pain."

Parmen reached into his pocket. I hate to see that he removes a lighter and clicks it a few times to get the fire started. "I hope you didn't forget what happened to your arms boy. I feel like we are somewhat even."

"Please let me go."

"You know boy, when you started that fire you almost took my life. However." He leans in to me and touches my lips with his fingers. "I don't think I will spare yours. Maybe I will let you bleed to death on my kitchen counter. Your team is most likely going to come after you. They will find you dead and sooner everyone will be here and everyone will be dead, especially Alexander."

Mr. Alex should have been dead a very long time ago.

The old man lights a cigar and puts it to my mouth like he is offering it to me. I move my head away. He shrugs. He lights his lighter again. "Let's put this to the test shall we. You like fire right. You were playing with it not to long ago." The fire flicks and lights against my arm. I can hardly feel the actual flame but I feel something and I start to breath hard as my open cuts on my arms are being burned. The drugs are somewhat helping. He shuts the lighter off and takes it back real quick once he hears the bedroom door open.

"Dad, when were you expected the adversaries to show?"

"They should be arriving in thirty minutes or so?"

"Down stairs lobby is all set up. We have men at the gate to check invitations."

"Good."

"What are you going to do with this one?" I see Phil come into sight and he smiles at me with fake pity. "You're looking good Phai." Phil grabs my arm. That is when I feel the pain strike through all my senses as he digs his fingers in the cuts. I hiss but I don't shout.

"Put him away at the drug house. Leave him in a room and lock it. No one may enter and keep two guards watching him." Parmen orders.

My body is trembling.

"What's the point of keeping him alive dad? He's lost a good amount of blood to be of any use to us later."

"Did you enjoy fucking him in his sleep while chained to my counter?"

Phil makes a wicked laugh. "I did."

"Then we'll turn him into one of our slaves. He's very qualified. Have him drugged again for the pain and take him over but first send a physician in to care to his wounds."

I hear Parmen and Phil exit the room. A couple of minutes later I hear someone else enter through the door. I see her walk in. It is a woman with bright red lipstick on. She has dark skin. She takes out a needle from the apron she has around her waist. I feel pressure inject into my arm.

"This is only to kill the pain more." She says kindly. She then leaves me.

Wait." I try calling for her but she ignores me and leaves.

I am sinking into the drug dreams again. I stare at the bright kitchen light above me.

My eyes are wide open. I feel dead. I haven't blinked and I haven't moved. I feel the blood leaking down my arms, staining the counter. I hear the blood droplets hitting the tile floor. I think I might just die here.

My body doesn't react for awhile. Then I hear something.

I turn my head and see that the TV was left on. It's the news channel. About more murders in Chicago by a couple of young gangs. The news reporter keeps talking. I don't remember the TV being on. Someone must have came in when I passed out again. I notice the lights are off. I see a shadow of a man sitting on one of the couches.

I try to move again but I permanently can't. The man stands. He walks to me. He turns on the light above me. It shines on and hard lighting me and nothing else. Everything is black and white accept the color of his eyes and the T.V. screen now randomly flipping through channels.

"Phai, I've missed you."

"Alex?"

"Yes it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to kill you. You got in my way and I promised if you did I would." He takes me by the throat. The light above me shatters. He chokes me in the dark. Until I fade to dusk.

Then the TV goes static and a long buzzing sound is heard.

I shoot my eyes awake. I am still there. I see color. I see that the TV isn't on. The light above me still shines.

My arms are paralyzed. I try to shout for help again. My heart is stopping. I feel it trapped inbetween my ribs slowly pumping.

I will rot here as simple tears run down my eyes and as I lay dead.

Dangerous blood falls to the floor but makes no sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anon I do not hate Hephaistion at all. I just prefer him this way than the typical one he is often portrayed as. My own version. The truth is there is not much said about him to actually know how he was. But I assume if everyone disliked him or if most disliked him he must have been something else other than shy, calm, and quiet. A good example is the fight between Craterus and him. Craterus was said to be a big, strong man, and Phai must have had courage and outspokenness in order to go up against him. It also said that together Alexander and Phai were goofy together. I just try to express what is normally ignored. Its mixed feelings I guess. I am sorry if you hate my Hephaistion. It wasn't intentional: D I appreciate your input very much. Thank you. **

**And sorry if the fight scenes confuse people. And Sorry Sophea :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dangerous 13**

We make it to the gas station. It's the Shell. The inside station is closed. Good thing we all had credit cards. If we carried our cash we would have been screwed. However I tilt my head looking in the inside store as I am waiting for my car to fill up.

I'm still in an upset mood. I found out the tracking device wasn't working and it showed no sign of Phai. Hopefully when we arrive to Parmens place I don't find him dead. I am getting dizzy and my body is becoming faint. My high tolerance of pain is sickening. I don't know if it's the poison kicking in again or just because I haven't eaten at all since the afternoon. And even that was just a little beverage.

I push off my car and walk over to the entrance of the gas station. I break the glass and unlock the door from the inside. I go in. I kill the cameras. I take a stash of food and drink. And a bunch of lighters because I was out. I am a smoker just like my dad. I can smoke ten packs a day if I didn't put my mind to it. I leave the store and go back to my car. My arms are full of goodies. I drop them on the car and start sorting through it

"Stealing are we?" Said Cassy coming over to my side. We watch Tolem and the rest replace there tires, jacking it from the tire repair shop just across the street from the gas station.

"Stealing is good. It changes people in ways you couldn't imagine." I pick out a snickers bar. It doesn't sound pleasing. I push it aside. All different varieties and nothing sounded pleasing.

"I am a former burglar. I robbed government buildings. That's how I got my job. I am one of the best."

"Cassy you are acting like I don't know this. You work for me remember."

"Right. You know we could have gone home and dealt with all this tomorrow." Cassy said lighting his own cigarette.

"Phai doesn't have that long."

"What is with you and the messenger boy anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since when did you care about him?"

"You wont believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Since he shot me in the shoulder."

"You are twisted."

The gas pump stops feeding my car. I put fifty dollars worth of gas in it.

"Cassy go check on them and see if they're ready."

"Yes sir." He leaves and goes across the street to the tire repair shop.

I lean on my car rubbing my face with my hands. I am frustrated. Tonight is kicking my ass. I just need time to myself. Thinking constantly about Phai. And only him.

I move water from my eyes and sigh. I continue to pick through the snacks. A minivan comes pulling up into the gas station lot. It's a family and they are on a vacation trip by the look of it. They have a small Uhaul attached to the back. The dad steps out the car and starts pumping the gas. He looks at me weird and then at the store that was broken into.

"Uh hey buddy did you know the store is broken into?" He says and who just happened to ruin my thought process.

"Uh yea I see that. You might want to call the police."

I rip open the beef jerky bag and smell inside it. Gross. I toss it aside. I have no appetite.

I want Phai back. I hit the car with my fist.

The man keeps looking at me weird and then across the street at my men working with there cars. I offer the guy angrily with a staring problem a cigarette. He refuses like he is scared about something.

"Oh you're worried about the gas station eh? I will call the police for you. It can't be safe for a family such as you to be around such dangerous places especially this late at night."

"Uh okay." He continues to pump his gas eyeing me suspiciously.

I smile at him and get into my car. Craterus is sleeping so I take the drivers seat. "Wake up Craterus!" I hit his leg.

He snorts and awakens removing his sunglasses. "What are we there yet?"

"Where?"

"Home. Did we stop Parmen?"

"It's been fucking twenty minutes. Here have some sacks." I toss the sacks on his lap and he smiles wide.

"Yea that's what I'm talking about."

"Eat up." I look out my window and ask the boys if they were ready. They tell me five minutes.

Craterus looks at the family and the dad looking confused. "Families, they make me sick."

I rest my eyes a bit, but in no way sleeping. I haven't slept for days. But today was special. I won't sleep until he is found. Craterus is rambling on about something and I can't even rest properly because of the crinkling of the snack bags and the slurping of the drinks. "Craterus shut the fuck up!" I take one of his drinks and pour it out my window. "That's enough for you."

We just stare at each other both irritated. "You don't have to be so mean."

He was right. I didn't have to be mean. But lack of sleep, food, messenger boys, constant fighting, constant running and constant sex, will make you angry.

"And you could be more thoughtful, when I am thinking about something." I put the keys in the ignition.

My men are ready. Craterus looks out the window and tells the family to take care and have a great trip, oh and that we called the police and that they are on there way. Lies, lies and lies.

We start up our cars. We run the engines to get a good feeling of how fast we're going to go and how smooth the drive will be.

"By the way I don't want to be the best man at your wedding."

I get a random ache in my arm where I was shot. I blow on it. I look back at Craterus.

"Fine, you can be the flower girl."

We drive away into the night. We are going to grab our weapons. We are going hunting.

xxxxxxxxxx

We sit with Antipater at the Olympian hotel. Antipater still hasn't found out about my and Olympias hate for each other and the disbanding of the teams. We are in the lobby. We play it like it is natural. We are sitting in couches across from each other. Not so sure if that is natural.

Olympias leans up and takes Antipaters glass. "Would you like more tea love?" she asks with a voice I remember so much. Such a snake.

"Yes please and thank you." He says as he is sprawling papers out over the lobby table in front of us.

She snaps her finger and a slave comes quickly running up and takes the glass to go refill it.

"What I am understanding is that your son wishes for the drugs to be destroyed completely. Gone forever?" He didn't sound happy. I wasn't either. We worked hard for everything we have. We worked hard keeping our companies alive. His son had given him a call and told him that Alexander wanted it done as soon as we could.

His 'soon' is the new 'do it now.'

"That's what he said." Olympias crosses her beautiful legs and sips from her wine cup. "I think it's something we have to reconsider." She raises an eyebrow at me. "How do you feel about it sweetheart?"

"I think our son is crazy and we shouldn't follow through with it." I reach up and take a sugar block from a fancy glass bowl and drop it into my honey flavored tea.

Antipater is nodding. "This is everything I worked for. I will not let my businesses fall."

This was obviously a money issue. We were rich. Very rich because of the drugs we had sold throughout the cities to kids, gangs, people who needed it just for safety precautions. We've shipped from islands and give to states.

The more money comes within the states, thus starting our business in the depth of Chicago one of the most violent cities, and one of the most dangerous. Young adults get shot in the day. Children shoot children. People are crazy for violence and crazy for drugs. My kind of business. Heartless but good. My wife was the same way. Murdered anyone who did something wrong. I think she's calmed a bit.

We have plenty in common such as the sex, and need for power. That is why we are the best under Antipater. It's a wonder why we didn't stay with each other. We were the perfect couple. Aside from the many ex wives' I had she was the only one I loved.

Anywho.

"Destroying what we have here is not going to be a big deal. Antipater you still have your drug lands out of state. Parmen is here in Chicago. We should get rid of it before he moves out. That way he won't have anything against us. That way the government won't have anything against us. We will be clean as well as our files." The pretty witch says as she glares at me.

"Your right woman but let's be more reasonable." She folds her arm and leans back listening to me. "Why can't we just ship it out now and let Antipaters adherents deal with it instead. Destroying would be a waste of millions of dollars."

"Alexander wants them gone."

"And do you always do what your son wants."

"Yes because I love him. Do you love your son Phillip?"

Her eyes are sneaking up on me. She smirks at her glass. She's left red lipstick stains on it.

I love my son very much. So much. But I am hard headed and won't admit it. I clear my throat.

"Alexander has made a decision with out anyone's consult. We need to come to an agreement. Waste thousands of dollars or work at taco bell. Which one?" I argue.

"Phillip." The lady smirks. She rubs her hand down her neck as her eyes are closed aggravated with me. "You forget the stash we already carry, unless you've spent your share buying whores to fuck on a regular basis."

It's true. I paid for a lot of whores. But I still have major stashes locked away even in private accounts. It would last me a lifetime probably. I will survive off that and retirement. "Whores are a good part of business. They help pay our bills."

She is looking at me with hate mixed with annoyance and anything else that describes a disturbed beautiful woman. I smile at her. She smiles back and drops it quick and then looks back at Antipater sighing, circling a long piece of hair around her finger.

"So we destroy it. I will call my sponsors and tell them. They won't be happy."

"Blame it on our son." I say as Antipater gets up and goes to make a phone call. Right when he leaves she glares at me and I at her. She leans in hissing. She's like a cat. And a snake and just something else. I don't know. But it is hot.

"You are dreadful Phillip."

"As are you woman, and your son."

"I can't believe you."

"I can't believe you and him fucking each other. You screwed his mind up."

"He needed someone to care for him."

"Screwing him isn't caring for him."

"You wouldn't know." She laughs with a hint of evil. "How about you mister, trying to kill my poor Alexander even before he was born."

Oh yes I forgot that time I tried to push her down the stairs when she was pregnant with him.

"That's was an accident."

"I am not going to argue with you." She stands up and makes her way from the couch. I get up and grab her quick. I press my lips against her hard and desperately. She bites at me.

She is psychotic and I love it.

"You've been in more whores than I could think of. It disgusts me. Leave me alone Phillip."

"Bitch, I know you love me."

"I've never stopped." She walks away.

I snicker and drink the rest of my tea. Let's get the old times rolling. I take her and gently place her against the wall. She looks like she is about to kill me because I touched her. "Let's admit we both fucked up our son and made him who he is today. What doesn't kill him makes him stronger."

"Phillip, Antipater is still in the building. Let go of me." She says calmly but rashly.

"We can make this a quickie."

"Ugh..you're unbelievable." She is disgusted.

I move my hand up her leg sliding up her silky dress. I squeeze her thigh. She likes it.

I look to the elevator. She hesitantly looks where I look. She eyes me wanting to know what I am thinking or maybe she doesn't want to know. Either way she is curious.

"Honey we have an emergency stop button." I say.

She smiles. "It could work." She takes my tie.

I have already washed up. Hopefully we don't make a complete mess of things. What's it been? Five years. More? Ah shit, start up the fireworks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pull up to the place not caring that I knocked over the stupid tin trash cans out front. I step out the car. My men follow me. I shove open the door and the bell rings. We move to the counter.

"In a minute." Her voice shouts from the back room. Craterus grunts and starts looking at all the weapons displayed on the walls.

The men start mumbling and complaining, walking around and shifting places as we wait. I stand hands crossed in front of me waiting patiently. It's killing me though. She's taking her time on purpose.

They are admiring the weapons. Getting a nice touch of them.

"Where is the whore at? She's taking forever." Complains Roxanne as she peeks over the counter to see if she was coming. Roxanne grunts and steps away.

"Are you jealous Roxanne?" I ask.

"No Alex."

She is, I can tell.

"She's just a fucking bitch."

"I heard that bitch." She comes out towards the counter with booty shorts and a tiny button up in front white shirt exposing her nice abs. She has a body like a model. Perfectly curved.

"Oh there you are. Still a skank, which is no surprise." Roxanne folds her arms and Barsine leans on the counter loving that her cleavage is showing.

She probably changed to impress me.

Roxanne and her bicker back and forth. And here's why. I used to date both of them in high school. Barsine first and then left her for Roxanne. I then left Roxanne. They fought over me, seeing who can get me back. Roxanne nearly killed the bitch when they got into a bitch fight. They despise each other. They are both beautiful women. It just wasn't working out for me. Roxanne has moved on. But Barsine has not. She's like a stalker who just won't let me go. Hopefully tonight I will change that around.

"You two shut the fuck up. Barsine where are the fucking weapons." I ask my patience gone out the window. My teams are used to my up and down mood swings. They never see it coming but it is there and they can feel it.

Barsine eyes me with betraying eyes. "I have a proposition for you."

I roll my eyes. I don't have time for this shit. "We had a deal."

"Yes I know but you hung up on me before I could speak again."

"Worthless piece of slut." Roxanne says in no mood for this.

Barsine just smiles and eyes me with lust. She looks to Roxanne smirking with pleasure and back at me licking her lips. "Alex you know what I want. I will give you what you need after I am finished with you." She bites her lower lip, playing innocent.

"Or we could just rob the fucking place." I propose back.

She giggles and takes her cell phone out her back pocket waving it. "You can but I will call the cops and identify you to them. You have many warrants Alexander."

"Don't call me by that name."

"Then don't threaten me. I will see you in the back. "She winks and then takes off in the back walking as she sways her shapely hips.

I look to the ground shaking my head. The silence that is becoming is dangerous. I look at my men and then back to where she went. I do not have time for this bullshit. My men know I am angry so they don't say a word. First thing is that I hate being betrayed. I hate bargains. I hate propositions coming from sluts. I am in control. No bitch nor god will tell me what to do. My ego is stronger than ever. I take a knife from my pant pocket.

Barsine doesn't know that I haven't changed for the better. I kill people.

I jump the counter and head to the back where she is waiting for me. I walk in. She's sitting on the couch playing with her super long hair. I shut the door closed. I lock it.

"So where do we start." She says raising an eyebrow at me. Her eyes seduce. She stands up. She removes her top. She removes her bottoms. She stands completely naked before me. "Come remind me how you feel again. It's been too long."

I light my cigarette and eye here daringly. "I feel different" I tell her smiling at her vengefully as her eyes avert down and to the thing she wants most.

"Oh do you now? Let's find out."

I put the smoking object between my lips. I strut to her and take her by the throat. I force her on her stomach and her belly hits the couch. She didn't expect this. I get on top of her. I unzip my pants. I wrap my hand in her strong hair and grip it tight. I force myself in her backside.

This is how I like it now.

I fuck her hard as she cries and whines that I am being to rough. I grip her hair tighter.

"Get used to it."

I force her up and I take her breasts in my hands. I bite down her neck. She's moaning in pleasure now. She's now working with each of my thrusts. My hand moves from one breast and slowly works its way down to her cunt. She places her hand over mine and holds it there as she strokes and fucks against it.

She begs for more. She begs for me to move faster. I do just that, but harder making her cry in pain and pleasure.

"It feels so good." She moans as my hand caresses her roughly.

"I knew you would like it." I snatch the knife out of my pocket. "You want to know something. I don't like to be fucked with. Ever. It's displeasing to me." I whisper as I talk into her hair. Her long fucking annoying hair.

"Get used to it. You're so stuck up all the time."

I fuck her harder. She likes it from the back. Hmm ever since Phai I've liked it from the back too. But she's not him and never will be.

I pull her hair, I slash at it. I cut off the hair with one slice. I push her away from me. I have half of her hair gripped between my fingers. I step up and toss her hair at her.

Her eyes widen but she is lost for words. She's reaching at her hair pulling out the extra tresses.

"Don't ever pull this shit again do you hear me." I say to her. She doesn't answer. "I said do you fucking hear me." I put the knife to her throat. She looks at me angrily but she eventually nods scared to death. "You're a fucking waste of my time, give me what I want."

I toss the knife and I leave the room. I go back to the counter. My team just looks at me weird. Thirty seconds later Barsine comes stomping and whining out once she is dressed and I smile at her like nothing happened. "I am here for weapons please."

"I hate you. You're going to pay for that!"

"The shit will grow back. You're lucky I didn't kill you because I was thinking about it. I want everything on this wall."

"Alex I hate you so much." She stomps folding her arms.

"Honey I fucked you, now give me what I want before I do kill you."

She screeches, she complains and pouts but she eventually gives me what I want. My men exit the place. They are carrying two large bags fully engaged with weapons. Every kind. Semi automatics, single shots, bolt actions, revolvers, lever actions and more.

Before I leave I smile at her. "Your hair is still long so stop whining."

"Whatever Alex. See if I do you any favors again."

"Your welcome bitch! See if you ever have sex as good as that."

"Whatever."

"You're hotter this way anyway. Not so slutty."

She gives me the finger.

I step out of the gun shot. It's a better day. Just a little. I have two shiny golden shot guns in my hand.

It is ten fifty four p.m. We are now going to Parmens hide out. Tonight is going to be the last night they ever think about taking Phai away from me again. Tonight is going to be good.

Tonight is going to end in blood and explosion. And off goes your head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dangerous 14**

I am in a dark room with two guards on my sides. Just watching me. Guarding me so that I do not do anything dangerous or in other words, something that would get me killed. Parmen still wanted me alive.

My head is down, my hair covers my face. I am cuffed to a chair. My wrist and ankles all locked down so that I can't even think about moving. The physician had closed my wounds with bandages before I lost more blood than necessary. I wasn't bleeding anymore. Or dying I think.

I stay in the same position for what it seems like twenty minutes without any small movements. I am still half aware of my surroundings and half aware that I am still on drugs. And fully aware of my senses. I can hear the two guards breathing hard. I can hear their fingers rubbing against there weapon. I can hear the tapping of their foot. When your drugged up, everything becomes louder.

I hear the loud steel door screech open. It doesn't have me move or flinch at all. My head is still down. My eyes are still closed and I hear Parmen speaking with the guards.

"How is my little whore doing? Has he tried anything yet?"

"No sir. He's not going anywhere."

"Alright. The conference begins in five minutes. The adversaries are already showing. Expect Alexander and his men to show. I have security on the alert and make sure no one takes Phai, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

"Excuse me sir but what if Alexander shows up and..." The guard sounds worried and he should be.

"There will be no Alexander!" Parmen yells interrupting the stuttering guard. "If anything he will be the first to die. He would hardly put a foot through the front door."

"Sorry sir."

The other guard speaks. "What move do you think he would try to pull first? Attack you or this drug building first."

"Well knowing Alexander, he makes his moves swift; he has no time to waste. He wants me dead. He wants the drugs gone and he wants to save Phai. His mind is set on those three things and no one can read what action he would first take. Let it be a surprise."

"They don't know where Phai is. Is it possible he might assume the whore is with you at the conference?"

"Again I don't know what to expect, with no expectations you won't be disappointed. Just assume he is going to generally attack. So that means be on guard always. If you do your job correctly Alex shouldn't be a problem."

The door opens again and it is Phil's voice. "They're here father." Talking about the rest of the party guests.

"Good. Let this begin." I hear their footsteps making way out and the door closes.

A five minute of silence swept by.

"I have to pee." I say.

"What did you say?"

I lift my head. I look at the guard. "I have to pee."

"Yes and I want to fuck Kate Hudson but that's not going to happen. Hold it." He reprimands.

"Should I do it here?"

"You have a goddamn smart mouth for someone who might not live through the night."

I start to laugh.

"What's so funny? Do you want to die?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Good now shut up before I put a bullet through that pretty face."

I turn and glare at him. "Didn't you have orders not to kill me?"

"We'll just tell Parmen you tried to escape and for him to worry not, you still died beautifully." The two guards start snickering at the clever suggestion.

"Oh yea. How would you kill me?" I ask wanting to know.

They huffed at my absurd question. A guard walks to me and takes my hair and removes it away from my face. He stares right into my glares. "There is something about your eyes. I will probably cut them out, and then proceed with mutilating your face so that it isn't pretty anymore. Or I could just do it the easy way and cut your fucking throat open while you twitch at my feet."

"My turn. I have a creative way. Do you know how I would kill you?"

The guard looks at the other smirking and then back at me. "And what would that be little girl?" he licks his tooth and waits daringly for me to speak.

"I will bite out your tongue so that I don't have to hear you yell. Then I would slice open your abdomen in a way so that it would be easy to peel your sides back and then remove your intestines and strangle you with them. Then I will shove his face up your ass. Please let me go use the bathroom."

He shakes his head making a nick noise with his tongue against his tooth. They finally give in. "Parmen? The little cunt wants to use the bathroom. Should we risk it?" One asks over their radios.

"Yes. Just watch him." Parmen answers back over the annoying walky talky device.

A guard steps over not believing this to be the best idea. He takes a bunch of keys from the side of his belt and unclips it and begins searching for the key that unlocks the metal holding me hostage. He finds the right key after flipping through it for awhile taking his precious time. He unlocks me and the other guard aims his weapon at my back. I look at him once I stand. "I just need to pee."

"Don't think your going on your own cutie?" he grips me hard.

"I didn't have my hopes up." I say and pull back from him. They shove me and tell me to move and hurry up.

They walk me to the door and open it. Both guards are holding each side of my arm tight. We walk down a long hall and straight at the end is the bathroom. They push me like I am a rag doll and the guard who I had threatened comes in with me telling the other to stay outside incase anything were to happen.

He pushes me hard again. I fall near the sink. "Hurry up!" he says in a rush. "You're fucking ass is taking to long."

I grab the sink and stand up trying to find the best way to support my weight. The drugs still have me a little unstable. I look over at him. "I can't go if you are in here."

It was a one toilet room and small. The guard shrugs and doesn't care. He's chewing on a tooth pick. "If you gotta go, you gotta go. Proceed. I don't mind watching."

"I don't feel comfortable with you in here."

"Yet you're comfortable with cocks up your pretty ass."

He's going to be the first one I kill when I get the chance.

I smile. "Please just step out. I can't go anywhere. There are no windows, no nothing." I tell him so that he knows if I tried to escape it would be pretty much a suicide.

He's quickly losing his patience and steps out the door angrily. Slamming it behind him.

I hear him tell his friend that I am a little cunt. I look under the crack of the door. I see their shoes and they are talking outside moving a little away from the door. I slide back up the door quietly and lock it. I move to the sink and look at myself in the mirror. I take a deep breath. I look like a fucking crack whore. My eyes are rimmed with black like I have been doing prostitute and drug business since I was twelve. My eyes red. My hair is messy. I look down at my aching arms and I become desperate to know what it looks like. I stare hesitantly for awhile as my arms beat like it was a heart. I slowly start to unwrap the bandages. Then I go faster. I pull them off and remove them completely. I instantaneously wish I hadn't. I see them and I get sick to my stomach.

They are sewn but not pleasantly. I can see where the doctor stapled them in order to keep the cuts closed. I see the long bruising and scarring reaching from my wrist to where my forearms end. I get down on the cold tile floors and lean against the wall. These scars are permanent. These scars are not going to go away. I will live with this forever. I feel like shouting. I run my hands through my hair grabbing at it trying not to shout. Trying not to yell. Trying not to cry.

I hear one of the guards hit the door. "Hurry up!"

I wipe away tears and stand fast wrapping my arms back up. I turn on the sink so that they think I am washing my hands. I finish wrapping them up. I look at myself one more time in the mirror then I unlock the door and step out.

"Took you long enough. Come. " They take me back to the dark room.

They put me back in the chair. They lock me back up. I go back to the position I was in. Head down and eyes closed.

I don't know the time but I am hoping to die soon. Suffering was not on my list of things to happen when I signed up for this, however dying was. Then I met him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am in my hotel room looking at myself in the mirror. I fix my tie before I go down to the lobby and stand at the podium. I will welcome the people and the many guests who have shown up. They sit at my tables and eat the food offered and drink the wine offered. They bet money. I flat out my suit. I expected fifty guests from all over states. All fifty have arrived. I put on my two hundred dollar silver watch handed down to me from my father. I look at the time. I fix my glasses and smooth my hair and I am ready. I leave the room. I shut off the light. I go down the hall. I am here to tell all these people that I have a new business to run. I am soon going to be the richest drug lord there is. I am giving them a chance to offer there hands and everything up to work for me instead of against each other. If they refuse they die. Like it has always been.

Perfect lies, prefect deceit, perfect business. I grin. Exactly like it has always been.

The drug truck was destroyed so we had to use some of our own to present. Two prostitutes dressed in white skirts and breasts exposed walk next to me one holding a case of drugs, the other the case of money. I look through the entrance and watch the elegant people take there seats. The tables are placed so that each person faces each other. I snap a finger. The serving prostitutes place suitcases of drugs in front of each person, a gift for their generosity. A gift to bribe. The big company associates unlock the cases, opened them and examined it making sure it was the real thing. Real drugs, real money. This company is a hundred and ten percent real. And all mine. They look satisfied.

My pager beeps and I look at it. I smile. I see my son Phil in the large hall greeting people. I nod to him and he goes off somewhere followed by my men. I smirk. I put a cigar in my mouth. One of the whores reaches over and lights it.

I answer the phone. "Speak." I say letting smoke blow from my mouth and nose.

"Sir, Phillip, Olympias and Antipater are all at the Olympian hotel. They plan on destroying the rest of the drugs. The drugs are still locked up securely so we need you to tell us when we should make our move."

Now is the perfect time. Phillip is dead. Olympias is dead. Antipater is dead and Alex will soon be. This is happening all to well.

"Kill them both." I answer. "Take everything with you and leave nothing." I close the phone. I put my phone into my pocket and step out as the crowd claps for me and cameras flash. I raise my hand letting the crowd quiet down as I thank them for being here. I am going to be a celebrity. Let this new business begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I fix my suit and my wife and I step out of the elevator after doing the one thing I have missed so much. Very much. And hoped she has missed it to. However that was not a problem at the moment. We see Antipater on his knees, head bleeding. We see our men with weapons aimed towards us and him.

"What's going on?" asks Olympias to her men with the guns.

The betrayals click the weapons. "We are taking over Olympias. I thought you might have seen this coming." One man says in mock tone, tilting his head.

"Let me guess Parmen paid you a lot for this didn't he." She asks not surprised. "Were my checks not doing you any good?"

"He's soon to be the greatest drug lord in the world. He's already sent out the invitations to Antipaters associates out of the country and those of state. Tonight he just might convince everyone why he should run the companies. And yes my pay would be more. Wouldn't you take it?"

"Not a chance." She says.

It was an answer I expected from my obstinate wife. The reason why we became rivals in the first place is because we didn't want to work for anybody but ourselves. I worked for Parmen because we were friends and I thought he was trying to help me reach a higher level. Apparently he's just as money hungry as the rest, selling out his closest friends, just like he would become a sellout.

"Pity, you'll be missed. Now do as I say. Unlock the drug room. My men will load it in the trucks out front. Then we will decide what to do with you two." The man continues.

"Well honey it was good having sex with you." I say to Olympias.

She looks uninterested.

She rolls her eyes.

"How about you unlock it yourself." She tells the man crossing her arms and ignoring me.

"Or you can give us the code and we will leave here without hurting you." He negotiates. Or tries to.

She laughs maliciously. Her dark eyes lightening. "I can tell you are new with this type of business. If you have never betrayed someone before than I suggest you never do it again. You honestly think I don't know you are going to kill us right after … you know I would come after you and slice your throat open and feed you to my snakes. Honestly you might as well kill us instead of suffer the after affects."

I don't know what kind of surrendering this is but it's not how I would have played the game. She's just asking to be killed and right now I can't afford that. I still have my retirement qualifications. "Woman! What the hell are you saying?" I ask her.

"Phillip stay out of this."

"I don't have a death wish."

"Shut up Phillip."

"You're crazy woman."

"Shut up both of you and take us there!" The man with the gun at us says interrupting our tiny bickers.

We shut up and they nudge there head for us to take the lead. We go and eight men follow behind us. The rest stay with Antipater.

Olympias takes them to the elevator and up to the floor with the secured area. We step out and Olympias takes us to the room.

"The code is 4312." She says as we step in front of the room, open the door and walk in gathering around the large metal door with a code device attached to it.

The man pushes us out of the way and tries locking in the four digit code. It didn't work. He glares at us both and we look at him innocently.

"It didn't work." He snarls.

"Oh it's been so long I must have forgotten it. Try 4321." Olympias says with a bogus unawareness.

He tries it and it doesn't work. "Do you guys want to die!" he yells. "What is it?" he threatens pointing his gun at us.

Olympias laughs her crazy laugh again and spits at him. "I'm not giving it out."

He slaps her and puts the gun to her neck. She doesn't look disturbed.

"Tell me!" he yells again.

"You've been working as my henchman for how long and you can't seem to figure me out by now." She says to the man who betrayed her. She laughs again. "You would know then that I don't even know the code. Alexander does however, and he's not here right now."

Her crazy laugh echoes through the room. She's like a goddamn witch without fear.

The man pushes her away growing angry. "Call your son now!"

"He doesn't have is phone." She purposly lies.

The man walks over to the metal door and hits it with his fist. "We are then going to have to do it the easier way. Blow the door open." He orders his men. He then points at us "Take them down to the lobby and kill them!" he shouts face growing red. "Make sure after you kill them, nothing is left.

I look at Olympias glaring and she looks at me still with eyes that say she doesn't give a crap. "Look what you got us into bitch. Have you ever been to Hawaii? It's beautiful."

"Never." She shrugs.

She takes the hand of the man who was about to grip her arm and twists it snapping his wrist. She tosses him over her shoulder. The men don't react on time. Olympias takes my hand and we run out the room and down the hall. The men are shouting and start coming out and firing after us. We turn the corner before getting shot and we jump into the elevator. I am hitting the close button forcefully cursing at it. Olympias hits my hand away.

"Calm down." She hits a button and the elevator takes us to that level of choice. Except I don't know because the elevator doesn't list any floors. We remain quiet. The elevator is going down. We peek out once the door opens and it's clear. We walk out and she takes me through one of the hotel doors.

We enter the whore room. The room is completely red, carpet, furniture and everything else. Just the way my wife likes it. I close the door and lock it. I look at all the unruffled and relaxed ladies sitting around on red couches, some naked with cats and snakes crawling and slithering on them. They wave and smile at me biting there lip and licking there lips encouraging me with there body language. This is what I am talking about. I make my way over to them.

"Don't touch him ladies, he has aids." Olympias says. She walks composedly to a couch and lifts the cushion taking out a small handgun. She tells all the girls to go scatter then she makes sure the weapon is loaded. We hear the men running down the halls searching for us.

Olympias undresses slowly stepping out of her black tight dress. She tosses it aside and a whore hands her another. Olympias takes the red dress from the girls hand and slips it on. She zips it up in the back.

"Let's go Phillip." Olympias says walking over to the door.

The whores retrieve the newest nighthawk pistols all shiny red from underneath the couches. Olympias hands me a weapon.

"Your whores fight?" I am shocked. Completely shocked. What is hotter than women fighting. Almost nude. Nothing beats that.

"Yours do not?"

"Uh…no."

It was a little embarrassing to admit. My whores were like stupid slutty blondes who gave great head and that's it.

"Typical." She back hands my chest. "Follow me." I follow her out in the hall where the men are.

The whores follow us with there pistols and pets, wearing red thongs, red bras and red heels. They open fire first at the men. Then the men do. Olympias and I move to the front of the attack firing. Men are falling and blood is splattering on the white carpets. The whores are dangerous. There aim is perfect making sure they don't hit us and only the enemy. Olympias and I cause damage not showing any mercy blowing through heads and hearts and making sure not one gets back up. The men dying make a great contrast.

We are about to get surrounded as we hear more men come running down the long hall and getting on their knees and looking through there aim hole at us targets.

"Surrender now!" one shouts.

We all interpret the threats. We can't kill them all now. They have made way throughout the whole building.

Olympias takes out a switch from her boot.

"Honey what is that?" I ask curious.

"Self destruct."

"Pardon?"

"Self destruct Phillip."

"Uh for what may I ask?"

"To destroy the drugs."

"You're insane."

"We go down a floor!"

Fuck, can these women be anymore suicidal. We all take the risk anyway.

"Get set." the witch smirks as well as her ladies.

We aim our guns not at the men coming at us, but at the carpet. We start firing and shooting through the floor. We make a circle around us causing enough bullets holes to damage and weaken the base. Olympias hits the self destruct. The floor beneath us break and we fall through to the next level as the upper half of the building churns in explosives and come crashing down on the men. We hit the level ground.

Dust, dirt, pieces of building and blood was everyhwere. We look up. The floors above us are destroyed. The men are most likely dead. We stand from our positions. The whores stand deadly. I stand uneasily. Olympias stands excellent. Head high and eyes treacherous.

"Come. It's only a matter of time until this whole building collapses." She says. We follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My men and I are outside the two very large buildings one of Parmens fortress and the other a factory filled with drugs. The buildings are about 800 feet from each other. We decide to search the factory first. Right now Parmen is in a conference. We can see the people chatting through the windows of the hotel through the lobby. We have parked far so that we are not seen. We have set up all of our equipment near the front gate. We have our binoculars and we are spotting out all the security on the buildings and all the security near the front gates. Tolem is setting up his long shot rifle.

"Damn they have security everywhere." Perdicas says counting all the men spotted.

"We can take them." I say positive. I toss my binoculars aside and take a handgun and put it in the back of my pants. "Tolem and Perdicas you take out all men high level with the rifles. I need you Craterus to stay out here with the cars and I will call you if I need back up or anything else. Cleitus, Leon and Cassy and Roxanne will take out all the men in the front gates. I will follow them and they will be my defenses until I get to the front entrance. From there I will deal with the rest and everyone inside."

"You are going in alone sir?" asks Cleitus.

"Yes. Most of the men in there don't even fight. They are just workers. It's just the security I have to take care of."

"When you enter with the weapons the alarms will sound. Parmen could here and send more men." He says worriedly.

He's right but I don't care. I am going to propose to Phai tonight when I find him. Then he and I are going to live forever.

Roxanne speaks up "Alex maybe one of us can go around the back and look for the power box and cut the power in the security system."

I start to load my self with bombs and weapons. "No don't waste your time. Once you cut the power, Parmen will know what we are up to. I will plant explosives in the building enough to take out this whole factory and Parmens hotel."

"Okay and how do you plan on getting out?"

"I don't."

"I think you got your suicidal tendencies from your mother am I right?"

"It's possible." I shine my shot guns over and over in the same spot. I realize it's not getting any cleaner then I stop.

"How do you know Phai is inside this building?" Roxanne asks as she locks and loads her choice of firearm ignoring the fact that I don't plan on making it out alive.

"I just do."

I gather a bunch of knives and hook them to my belt. I am loaded. "Okay everyone secure?"

"Yes sir!"

"Everyone knows the plan?"

"Yes sir."

"Trace it back to me."

"We take out the men with the snipers." Tolem speaks for both he and Perdicas.

"I stay in the car and do nothing like usual." Says Craterus.

"The rest of us take out the men guarding the front and you go in to kill everyone including yourself." Reminds Roxanne sarcastically but honestly. I smile at her.

I take my two shot guns. "Perfect. Let's move then."

"Sir inside there should be a display of the whole factory." Tolem reminds me. "If Phai is inside he would be definitely locked somewhere where he has no access to the drugs."

"Thank you."

We all move out. Craterus sets up his radios so that we can contact him or he us. We each move on either side of the gate. We peek through and see roughly twenty guards in an assembly walking back and forth with AK 47's.

For a factory this place was pretty much civilized. Very modern structured building with deep textures. I observe. The factory is the same height as the hotel next to it. Both thick in built. I am going to have to plant more bombs than usual.

"Do we kill them?" asks Roxanne.

"Yes."

"We should put them unconscious."

"We kill them." I look at Roxanne. "We can't take any risks."

"Fine."

The gate is secure so we climb the brick borders and jump it, hiding in the shadows. Cleitus removes the camera attached to the gate and kills the wires.

"You do this with no big scene. Approach silently." I whisper and put my finger to my mouth. I smirk against it.

My men nod then go silently sneaking up and around. I stand up and expose myself to the security.

"Hey you can't be here!" One security yells aiming his weapon at me. I continue walking. My team scatter around the security guards, breaking their necks, shooting silencers at them and making a quiet pathway for me to walk. I look up and see the men on top of the building fall off. They saw me but Tolem and Perdicas takes them out first.

Roxanne sneaks up close enough to a security, takes his weapon and stamps him in the leg, kicking him over and hitting him straight in the throat with the point of the gun breaking his Adams apple.

Leon kicks a man in the shin and strangles him with the strap of his own gun.

Cleitus kills three approaching us shooting through there chests with the silencers. They are faster than the men can shoot.

Cassy takes out the rest with no problem. My team drag the guards off to the side hiding them behind the bushes. "Okay what now sir?"

"I will call you if I need you. Be on the look out."

"Yes sir. My team stands guard in front taking a hold of the AK 47's and the walkys.

I make it into the building. I kick open the door. The alarm sounds loudly. I look at the beeping red annoying signal. I shoot it down. I stretch my arms and run my hands through my hair.

My mission is to go in and get Phai. The problem is we can not take out every single man. The problem is my team can not help me take out every single man. I am going to load this place with strong explosives. I am going to destroy it. When it blows the building will collapse. The drugs will be gone. But if I die with Phai, I live with him. My heart is still not bleeding enough for two. And that's just how it's going to be.

I look around the place deciding what hall I want to go down first. Men are probably coming from all sections. Either way they all die. I take the left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dangerous 15**

I keep face. They come for me. I am going to spin everything out of control. I make my way into the large white factory. Drugs there and here. Drugs are everywhere. I grip one shot gun.

"Hey you stop there!" a man shouts approaching me.

I shoot the man in the knee. His leg splats. He screams and falls to the floor. I move passed him. Five men approach on the alert. They surround me from every angle. I got everything under control. I never move when my guns are on low. I first predict where they are planning their next step. They run more in a good distance and when they think they are close enough to stop me they open fire. They expect to see skin and bone everywhere. I expect to see my enemies bloody and nailed to the walls.

During the first blows, I duck low concentrating on my defense. I have no body armor. I move my right foot forward and blast one in the gut. Shots guns are the most deadly weapon. They damage the body magnificently and end lives almost completely. All violation and no stealth. Just the way it pleases me.

I shoot another in the head. I tug both weapons heavily in order for them to lock up. I shoot off one. One bullet blasts through one mans stomach. I shoot off the other. That bullet pushes through the heads of more then one. Three men drop dead.

I take cover moving into another wide hall. Men are shouting and charging and yelling my way. We bring more violence. I look into the shine of my guns. I get up and move. I shoot out the large lights in the factory. Everything turning dim. I look mildly calm while the men after me look mildly bothered. They fire their weapons. A bullet hits my leg. I continue and take cover anywhere the factory allows me. Music is on the overhead. Ave Maria.

The lab of drugs is large. Very open. The inside color is off white. Craters are everywhere. Machines employing the drug plants are in progress. Stashes are high. It will all be gone soon.

I leave my hiding spot. Ditch my shotguns and take out the faster firing weapons. Bullets pierce, and strike through many as I make my way to the open elevator. My gun fire is dead on. I run and slide inside of the elevator and continue the bombardment. The man shooting at me and me at them. Another bullet comes into my right arm shoulder. I slide against the wall and get to my knees and shoot at them from bellow. I hit the 'up' button.

The doors close. I have time to recover. I take the bullet out of my leg and shoulder. I reuse them and load them into my weapon. I have alot more kills to do.

I close my eyes relaxing for a bit until I feel the elevator stop. Oh well. It was a good fifteen second rest. I hear the doors open. I open my eyes. I sit for awhile waiting for anyone to approach. I am at a good advantage. I will shoot of their nuts.

"He is on the floor above us. Move men!" I hear.

Those men are going to be done for. I attach bombs to the inside elevator walls. I get up. I proceed to sneak around the lab more. I attach more explosives to the drug plants. And to the men I have killed. Everywhere and anywhere I can think of that will drown this place in combustion so that there is nothing left.

The mobs of enemy spot me out. Danger kills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She solely steps over the dead bodies on her white carpeted hotel. Her whores took out all the men who dared to murder Antipater.

Antipater is fine though. He is fixing his suit and straitening his papers at the lobby table. Olympias is pouring a bottle of wine over the dead bodies. I am…smoking a cigarette.

She tosses the bottle and it breaks against the wall. She slides up her dress and takes out a match. She lights it on her thigh. She tosses the match over the bodies. I toss my cigarette along with the match. We stand aligned watching as everything gets caught on fire. We nod satisfied. Her and Antipater head to the entrance. I follow. We leave completely. We head to our cars.

"Phillip" Olympias starts up her car. 'I expect to see your building in flames as well as mine."

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a detonator. "Meet me at the park and we'll see it go down." I close her door for her and go to mine.

Antipater starts his car up and rolls down his window. "I am hungry. Let's get something to eat. This business is having me worn."

"Where would you like to go. I need to feed my whores. They want something sweet." Says Olympias as she puts on red lipstick as if she is going on a date.

The old man shrugs. "Anything sounds good."

I nod and smile. "I know the best place." I am overly excited. "Let's go to star bucks!"

I jump into my car and start it up. I haven't been their in forever. A loaf of banana bread sounds good.

We drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Parmen sir, I think Alex and his team are here. We are hearing gun fires from the lower level of the lab." My sons walky goes off and I excuse the people in the conference taking place in my lobby. I leave and go into another hall with my son and my men followed behind.

"This is Phil. Parmen is at a meeting. Go ahead." Says Phil on the other line.

"We are hearing gun fires sir. We think Alex and his team are here. I sent security down to the drug labs to go check it out. They found a lot of our men dead."

I just nod and take the walky from my son. "You better be on the alert. Phil is on his way with more men. They will worry about Alex and his team."

"Alright but have them be careful. Something isn't right."

"They will. You just make sure the whore doesn't leave that spot. Alex can't take out everyman himself."

Phil grabbed the walky. 'Who is watching the camera system?" he asks.

"Uh our cameras were taken out. The camera men were found dead." the guard on the other end responds. It makes me twitch with hate.

Phil looks to me and places the radio back at his side. "Okay dad I'm heading out there then."

I grab my son by the arm. "Phil make sure those drugs and Phai remain safe. Don't allow Alex to live."

"Yes father." I watch as my son heads down the hall with a larger amount of security. This Alex is starting to become a nuisance. Oh if I ever see him again face to face, he is mine to kill. For real this time. I head back into the lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the people will die. Everything about them is out of style.

The factory workers, the innocent bystanders run, duck and hide while I finish fighting off the security. I kill all security. I tell the workers to run if they want to live. They do.

I moved my way up the levels until I reached the one Phai was on, probably taking out fifteen men on each floor. My guns were being worked to death. My life was being worked to death. Not like it matters much. I drop my shot guns and I move towards the enemies in face to face combat, up close and personal.

I do a very stylish diagonal uppercut to one. The man drops. I right hook to the mans chin and he falls dead. I come up behind another one. I am too fast for them to draw any weapons. I kick the man in the shin, I grab the back of his head and slam his face against my knee twice and toss him aside. Another men opens fire aiming for my head but I take another man and use him as a human shield. I then toss him into the man with the weapon and they both collapse to the hard marbled floor. I finish them off with there own guns.

"Stop him!" More guards come at me. I grab one by the collar bone, and take my left elbow to his jaw. My knee meets his lower breast plate then I elbow him in the back of the head. He's out of my way. A punch gets thrown at me but I move on time and make my way behind him forcing my knee into his spine, then taking his neck and breaking it.

More men come at me and I take them out, hitting them again and again until they breathe no more. I belt another in the head and punch another in the neck cutting off pressure. I kick one in the face and crack his ribs with another motioned kick to the stomach, hitting him hard and him flinging back hard.

All I want to do is make it to the security door that Phai is hiding behind. I see it clearly. I miss him dearly. It's been too long Phai. I conitnue to live.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear the sound of the metal door being hit against. I hear the men outside shouting. I smirk and the door flies open, hitting the concrete wall hard. The two guards on my side start to fire. I still keep my head down. They don't see anyone enter through. Its quiet outside the doors now. One guard offers to go check it out first. While the other man stays behind and points his weapon to my neck.

"Incase it's someone for you." he threatens.

The one guard goes outside to check. He's out for awhile. He then shouts that no one is out there. Only there own dead men sprawled on the floors. He comes backing up holding his weapon tight. He picks up the walky. "Phil we have a problem."

"You don think we see that." Phil answers back.

"Where are you?"

"Where the drugs are. Don't attempt to look for Alex, stay in the room and secure the doors and don't allow him to take Phai, do you understand. 'I'm sending up more men your way and wait for them."

"Got it." The guard puts the walky aside. He and the other close the door and stand in front with their weapons ready.

Heavy breathing is heard from them. I think they are scared. They hear a knock on the door. The guards back up and grip their weapons tighter. "Whose there?"

I look at the guards and smile. Noone answers them.

"Is that him?" one asks me. I don't answer. "Is that him!" he then yells.

I nod.

"If you come any closer we will kill the slut!" the stuttering guard shouts but he got no response. "We mean it."

Another knock is heard.

"Do you want him to die?" the other guard yells. The one who hates my guts. He walks over to me and puts the gun to my throat. "The minute you come in here he is dead!"

The knocking stops and the silence is kept. The gaurds relax thinking they scared him away. Then a louder more impatient knock is heard making the metal door weep.

The gaurds flinch in fear getting their weapons ready again. "Sir Alex we know it's you." they admit. "Now if you come in its only a death wish for you and for this whore."

"I am not advocating such sweet violence. It appears to me you just want to die. I simply want him." My Alex says on the other side. I smile and close my eyes tight hiding behind my fallen hair.

The metal door explodes open and the guard's drop their weapons blinded by the sudden and unexpected explosion. Alex comes through the fire. He slams one of the guards against the hard wall and does damage to his ear. He proceeds with beating in the mans throat and then pushing him aside as the man tries to shout for air. Alex kicks him in the face. Breaking in his skull. He looks to the other man covering his eyes trying to find the right footing. He walks calmly to me and shoots of my metal straps not bothering to look for the key. He approaches the other man and grabs him. "Men like you never survive the first call with an enemy."

I watch as he takes his shotgun to the mans throat. I flinch at the sound of the loud gun shot. I watch as blood hits the walls, ground and his face.

He looks disturbed at his own kill. "Phai." he looks to me.

"Yes."

"I want to let you know tonight we die."

"I already figured as much."

"Good. let's go."

We move out the room in a hurry. We hear men coming at us from all directions. Phil must have sent a shitload. Alex takes me through a door and up the stairs. We go to the top level. We hear men running up the stairs behind us. We make it through those doors and on top of the factory building. He looks around and there is no way we are going to make it alive. He looks over the edge. I watch him think.

"Was all this worth it?" I ask him looking at him and then the bright night sky, smelling the cursed fragrance of Chicago.

He looks at me nodding. "Yes." There is no doubt in his tone.

"So, we are going to die together. Just like we wanted it?"

He nods. "We blow this place and we end it all." He takes out the detonator for the bombs I assumed he planted all over the drug lab.

"You know Parmen will still probably make it out on time to escape."

"Do you need your revenge?" he asks me.

"Yes."

We hear the doors to the top of the building slam open. Men surround us with guns. "On your knees right now!" they yell. "You have nowhere to go!"

I lift my hands and go to my knees. This was it. Ou rfinal moments. Alex does not go to his knees.

"This is not how I planned on dying." He says.

"Neither did I." I reply softly.

"It was supposed to be just you and me and no one else."

I smile apologetically.

"Sir on your knees. You caused us a lot of deaths and a lot of trouble and you will die just like them. Now get down!"

Alex cocks his head and looks to the hotel building next to the factory where Parmen was having his conference. He then looks back at me. Oh fuck me. I already know what he's thinking. This is not how I planned on it either. He is like a crazy pattern to be followed. "We jump." He moves his lips so that I can read them. He then smiles. I am forced to shake my head. I look to the other building as well. I sigh. We are definitely not going to make it to the building. If we were super human than yes. But we are not so no.

He starts to laugh and holds up the detonator waving it. The men with the weapons back away. I stand when Alex tells me too. I do and he has me move behind him. "I am going to blow this place to hell! And this city will turn so bright. We will fall in pieces and our ashes will molest the air. What do you say?"

He's so extraordinary. He's a tough one to follow. It's hard to keep up with him.

Alex takes my hand and holds it tight.

"Sir we will open fire. Put it down." One man threatens stepping cautiously closer.

Alex senses they are scared. He sees the tails they don't have cowering between their legs.

"Damn right you will." He makes the move quick. He tosses a flash bomb. He runs. My heart is pounding hard. It feels sick and I am sure his heart is just thrilled.

We run. The flash bomb does eye damage and the men shoot off their weapons at us. We jump off the side of the building. As far as our legs can push us. We dive into the air. Bullets whip by us. I watch him thinking what our next plan was. We obviously weren't going to make it to the other building. We were far from it. He obviously didn't plan on us landing to the ground so what? What was he thinking this time?

He let's us fall for awhile. The only sound is wind at speed. I felt like an angel in heaven who just got kicked out because I have been bad and now hell comes for me. Everything was measured and dynamic. He gives me a trustworthy look and he then presses the detonator. A loud sound is heard. The factory is blowing up behind us. It starts the waves of fire at the bottom and they continue throughout making its way to the surface, explosions everywhere. All drugs gone all men dead. The force of the bombs together created a large wave and shifts he and I further in to the air and closer towards the hotel. We look at each other. Another big blow and we are separated. My hand releases his. I fly into another direction, a grip of waves taking me with it. Another loud and big explosive and we hit Parmens hotel breaking through the glass large windows. Distorted classical music is trying to function itself. The sounds waves are being destroyed.

Glass flies over my head. Glass gets stuck all through out my skin. My back gets scraped as I slide into more of the now damaged hotel hitting hard objects, my wild hair everywhere. The tungsten glowing lights blow out dramatically. The walls separating room from room break and come collapsing. Rooms are rooms no more and become just one large death ground. Its an explosion to remember.

xxxxxxxx

Objects storm everywhere. I swore I broke my wrist after catching my shot gun that was randomly flying in the air. My back forcedly lands on thick window pieces. Parts of the destroyed factory are coming towards me. Fire is lighting up the sky just like I said it would. It took a moment before I lost myself. It's as if my appetite for destruction never dies. My appetite for broken bones and danger never lies.

I cover myself with my arms as more of the building comes crashing down into pieces and more damaged parts fly my way. I duck until the blasts stops its invasion.

The demolition starts to fade. Phai and I are not dead, something I counted on. I lean up from the messy floor. A piece of something had dug into the side of my head. I pull it out and toss it aside. Blood streams down my head. I try to stand but as you know I have another piece of something in my leg. I pull out whatever it was stuck in my lower calve and toss it. I get up anyway and I search the broken hotel for Phai. Papers, couches, tables, chairs, all broken up. It looked like an apocalypse just took over.

I call out for him, coughing in the process. I look under things and around. It was literally a deserted waste land. I call him again. I could laugh in excietment when I see him. His gorgeous face coverd in filth. I see him lazily move out from under a broken bed and a mattress gone spoiled. He smiles at me and I at him. He stands up groaning in what we all know is caused by pain. He makes his way over to me slowly looking aorund and tripping over things. Now if we survive this we are going to have nasty back problems, head traumas and probably die young. He reaches me and hangs on to me tightly trying to find a comfortable stance. I help him a little to lean on me. He whispers that he hates my guts. I didn't believe it the first time he said and I don't believe it now. We look out the blown out windows and at the large fire that used to be the drug factory and is now demolished. We both walk lamely our way to the edge and look at the long way down. We then look at the long way up where we jumped and then we faced directly straight.

We stand holding hands watching the fire and the factory that had already destroyed itself and things around it. It's a beautiful sight.

Phai shakes his hair, dust and glass flying out. His face is completely bloodied. His smile is bloody. He looks more like shit than I do. He continues to pull pieces of a broken marbled desk drawer from his side stomach.

We let blood flow. He hangs over me again and closes his eyes.

It's like watching a beautiful disaster. Him. Not the destruction caused by me. And so the time has come. The silence ends. We look again at the red flamed sky. A random ugly bird flies by and lands next to our feet.

"Hey Alex." Phai spits out blood over the edge." Let's go get Parmen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay ya'll here is the last chapter. Enjoy. **

**Dangerous 16**

I stand and shake my head as the conference meeting adversaries leave my damaged hotel and run outside to see the factory in clever flames. Clever eh? That fucking blonde man.

There goes all my money. My fists get tighter.

There go my drugs. My eyebrows knit.

There goes my reputation. And there goes my son.

Should I stand here and shed a tear. Should I grieve in this fucked up of a hotel now. Or should I finish the job I was assigned to a long fucking time ago. Kill Alex. Make sure he bleeds. Make sure his head is removed from the rest of his body. Cut out his eyes so that I don't have to look at the egoistical face any longer. Yes. I run this business not him.

The people gasp but don't scream. My drugs were their drugs. My money was their money. I sigh. I take out a silver handgun from behind my stand I still stood at. I make sure it is loaded. I take another look around. Right outside I can see where my drugs were burning. My men burning. My son. Right outside, I can see the people getting angry. My pager beeps. I am being notified that a helicopter will land soon at the land sight and pick me up. I can escape. I can start a life somewhere else. A business somewhere else.

But wait. I made one mistake before. I need to kill Mr. Alex first.

Right outside, I take a walk. I walk out the blasted side doors and head to my car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phai and I literally crawl towards the elevators and into the elevators. Then we crawl back out. I am assuming due to the damage the elevators are not working. All circuits out. I think all of Parmens men are dead. I don't know how we are going to take down Parmen who I am assuming is in better shape than us. I help myself and Phai and we lean against the wall breathing heavily as our wounds assault us.

"Alex I don't think I am going to make it much longer." Said Phai his eyes closing on me as he held his bleeding stomach.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I am either."

It's almost the end. I don't know the time. We can't just sit here though. We need to get to Parmen before he escapes. I get to my feet first. I try to help Phai get to his. He is in bad shape so I don't stress it. "You stay here then and I am going after him." I tell Phai.

I know he wants his revenge but he won't be able to.

"Fine by me." Phai said. "I am not cut out for this shit."

I smile. "Promise me you will be alive when I get back."

"I'll be alive." He promised.

"Good." I take my shot gun and leave him. I go down a hall, stairs, more halls and more stairs and hurry into a much fucked up looking lobby. It was nice one minute and now it looked like zombies raped the place. I see the remaining adversaries leaving in their rides. They ditch the area. That was the best thing they could do before cops arrive and see this mess.

But Parmen was nowhere in sight. Fuck. He probably escaped already. I assume he headed to his car. I trip over things and run out through what was left of the entrance. I run out to the parking garage. No cars. Fucking perfect. He is gone.

I go and run to where my team was at. I see a helicopter fly over my head. I smile. Bingo.

I find my team. They are still there. They approach me when they see me. They seemed shocked.

"Cleitus, Parmen is heading to the land sight we have to get there now." I tell them very much in a hurry.

"Sir we thought you were dead." Cleitus responds.

"No not yet. Alright go fast and take down the helicopter. Make sure Parmen does not leave."

I get into my car.

My men pack up all their weapons and gear, get into their vehicles and drive off towards where they see the helicopter flying. I drive off and go pick up Phai. I go back in the hotel and get him where I left him. He looks like hell.

"Come on Phai, we got to go." I grab his arm and fling it over my shoulder.

"You didn't find Parmen." He looks at me distraught.

"He's trying to escape and I am not leaving you here. Come on." I help Phai up and he leans on me. We get out of the building. I seat him in my car. He takes steady breaths or tries to while scratching at his arms. He is making them worse. I grab his hands and relax him. "Don't do that anymore Phai. Scratching won't help it."

"I can't help it." He says and pushes my hands away stubbornly and starts scratching at them again.

I snatch his hands back. "Hey after this, after we stop it all, we'll go from here far away okay." I tell him. "I am so sorry that you had to go through all of this."

"You're not blaming yourself for this are you? I got myself into this shit." He admits. "I just want Parmen dead."

"I know." We drive off and follow the helicopter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pull up. I am at the land sight. Only a few miles from my hotel. It is on top of a smaller manufacturing building somewhere hidden away by trees. I walk up some steps on the side of the building. I see the helicopter coming. So far so good. I get their and stand. I wait patiently. My body somewhat shivers in anger but I stand composed. So far so good. The forces of the helicopter propellers cause a windy ambiance. The pilots go on loud speaker. "Parmen sir, we're ready to land on your orders."

I nod to them and step back so that they can land. Then I hear a racket. Then another.

"We've been hit!" one pilot shouts. The helicopter looses traction.

I hear bullets meeting metal. The propellers spin out of distortion. The system collapses. I hear another clamor and my pilots explode along with my ride to safety.

More flames? I am sick of fire. I look at my burnt arm. And explosion. I tighten my fists. My pulses are pumping. And this Alex. I already figure he is trying to keep me from a common getaway. Good.

"Parmen freeze. You are under arrest." It's the voice of Cleitus.

"Police will be swarming your hideout any minute now. They will know what you have done." Says Roxanne.

I turn to them. Cleitus, Roxanne, Tolem, Leon, Crater, Archus, Perdicas and Cassy. All guns at me and all aligned. I shrug. "Under arrest you say? Who authorizes?" I challenge.

"We do." Cleitus responds.

"Well then what of Phillip and Olympias. They were apart of this business as much as I."

Cleitus smirks. "Remember, you had your men kill them. There is no more proof. Both Olympian and the Philippos buildings have been destroyed completely. The police came and are checking their areas. Everything was demolished. Nothing exists. Phillip and Olympias are dead to the world now. Antipater is clever however. He sent all the blame in your direction, fled the city and now the police are on their way to your hideout. You have three options. You can come with us, you can go with the city police or you can die."

I laugh. Bastards. I shake my head. Very clever of them I must admit. I walk around hands in pocket.

They lift their weapons on my movements.

"Well then, why don't you kill me?" I offer. "You have every advantage." I lift my arms encouraging them to shoot.

I feel a weapon at the back of my head. I lift my hands in the air slowly. He moves quickly. I am impressed. "I am worse than what the police can do to you. Did you stop and take a look at who you decided to fuck with." He says.

"Alex once again we meet face to face. It's good to see you." I say.

He steps in front of me and looks into my eyes. "You too Parmen. You are going to pay for your treachery."

I laugh again. "I was counting on you coming after me. All of this was planned." I drop my hands and laugh some more. "You'd think I'd back out before seeing you fucking scream before me while bawling like a little bitch on your knees." His eyes are glaring. "I have plans for you Mr. Alex." I spit. "And I don't intend on leaving here until all my desires are met." I lift a detonator. "You think you are the only witty one here?"

I grin. Alex frowns. "You're going to blow us all up?" he asks.

"No." I shake my head violently. "Just Phai. Phillip claimed him once but me, I own him. There is another sensor in him. This time I designed it to detonate. I have had my fair share of whores, it's okay if he goes. I'll find another more cooperative one."

"How do you plan on getting a new whore if you're dead? You fucking kill Phai and I will take your life six times harder."

Alex just like I expected doesn't back down from the threat. He is hard headed.

"What's the matter Alex? Am I finally getting to your nerves? To get to you, to make you weak, was Phai all along the magic touch. Before any of you can even pull a trigger on me Phai goes boom. So you know my next suggestion. Drop your weapons. Slide them all over to me and Alex bring me Phai. I know he's with you. Tracking devices have a funny way of working. I have the upper hand now pretty boy." I smile with such satisfaction as Alex removes the gun from aiming at my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I nod and order my men to loose all weapons. "What of the police Parmen." I ask. "They will arrive soon and we all go to jail."

"I have an escape goat." Parmen snaps. We see his son Phil pull up to the side in his car. He gets out and comes up to us and takes all the weapons from my men and tosses them aside.

"You thought I was dead didn't you Alex."

"Actually I forgot about you. That's how much you are useless to this whole expedition." He hits me in the mouth with the end of the weapon. "Go get Phai and after all this is done we will see who the real worthless one is." Phil says to me. "Or else my dad will push the button and then let him blow. Ashes and ashes he falls down."

A hidden violence is like a verse in my head. I go to my car while my men are being held captive. I was parked far enough away so that they can't see us. I open the door and sit in the front seat. I take a moment for myself. I then look at my beautiful sleeping man. I shake him awake. "Phai?"

He awakens. "Yea. What's going on?"

I look at him. I am sad. I take his arms and feel them. "We have another problem."

He becomes nervous. "What do you mean?" He can tell by the look in my eyes something must be really wrong.

"Parmen put another sensor in you arm. A detonator. I'm sorry. He wants me to give you over to him."

"You're joking right." He falters, frightened.

I shake my head. I rub his arms gently again. "I am so sorry." I voice.

"No!" Phai starts scratching at his arms again. We both see a little red thing blinking through his transparent skin. Tears come down his face. He scratches more trying to tear through his flesh.

"Phai we don't have much time." I steady his hands and arms.

"No Alex, I can't go through it again." He cries. "Please don't make me."

"I know Phai. Trust me though." I take out a knife from my glove department. His blue eyes widen in fear. "Relax. Pretend there is no pain."

He pushes me away and backs up away from me. "Please Alex, I can't. I would rather just die. I am not like you. I can't fight pain." He's shaking.

My sorrow shows through me deeply.

"Trust me please." I say tenderly. I lean in closer to him and he flinches back. I touch his face, feeling the precious water escape his suffering orbs. I kiss him deeply. He fights me first but then returns the kiss back in strive and desperation. I taste his salty lips from tears and engulf him more. I don't want him to suffer anymore. I just want him to be with me forever. I move my mouth away and I let him kiss down my neck. He sucks and bites at it, like he is thirsty for blood. "Bite as hard as you want." I tell him and he nods. "Hold me as tight as you can." He nods again and takes in more deep breaths. His mouth is hot against my neck. He is scared. He is shivering. I concentrate on his arm. I slide the knife where I see the detonator. I rub his skin with it so he gets used to the feel of it. "Are you ready?" I ask. He shakes his head, still tears falling. I hate to do this but he will never be ready.

I pierce the knife into his skin. He flexes. His body tenses. He bites down. He tries not to scream. The knife goes in deeper. I feel it passing through tissue and scraping against bone. He's crying harder. His nails dig in my back. His teeth break through my skin. We are now both bleeding. I move the knife more and cut a little entry where I can reach the red blinking device. I toss the knife and proceed with my fingers. I kiss his shoulder. His teeth get lose at my skin and he's about to pass out. I shake him. I need him awake. He starts pushing away from me. He's beginning to have delusions that I am Parmen and Phil. He starts kicking me away. I grab him hard and try to keep him still and place all my weight over him. I am resting between his legs. I dig my fingers in more. I am almost there. "Get away from me!" he yells. I try my best to hold him down while my fingers search inside him. He scratches at my back causing long deep cuts. He tries to snatch his arm away but I am stronger and keep it still.

He closes his eyes and I finally pull the bloody device out. He's breathing heavily. His heart is louder than ever. I bring my lips to his and kiss him again. "I am not Phil or Parmen. Because they don't love you." He kisses me back.

"I don't want to go back to them." he says.

"We're not I promise." I hurry and wrap up his arm. I take him and hide him some where they won't find him. I am assuming Parmen is wondering what is taking me so long.

"Wait here Phai. I'll be back."

He just smiles. I smile back.

I get up and go back to where they were. They see that I don't have Phai with me.

"Where is he?"

"He escaped."

I hid the device so that they would think Phai headed off somewhere else. Parmen shows no mercy and hits the detonator and we see the explosive go off somewhere in the trees. Parmen smiles. "No more of that whore."

I look down. Parmen comes to me and grabs me. "Have you slept with him. He was good wasn't he? So wanton and so needy. Just like any drugged up slut."

I spit in his face. He simply wipes it away and he looks at the rest of the team. "How about you all join me instead?"

"Fuck you." They all say.

"Wrong answer. Phil?"

"Yes father."

"Kill Alex in front of them all."

I close my eyes. I get to my knees as Phil brings the gun to my head. "How does it feel Alex, to be in a situation most men usually are at yours? Are you scared?"

I shake my head. "No. Just do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand at a high-level of the building. I have the rifle that was in Tolems car. My heart beats like fire. My mind screams like the wind. My body moves like water. I pull one trigger. A bullet flies. I pull another. This day I promised revenge. Let this just end. I drop to the ground. The weapon falls with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear the sound of two bullets. They passed by sending a sound of amusement in my ears. Bodies, they fall down. I open my eyes. Phil hits the ground. I hear the sound of the police. Parmen hits the ground. Thank you Phai.

I get up. They are both still not dead just badly injured. Phil had a bullet in between his ribcage. I grab Phil, take his gun and I am about to shoot him in the face when my team tell me not to. Cleitus takes a hold of Parmen.

"Stop Alex. The police are coming and they can deal with the two of them." He says to me.

"I promised Phai we would kill them both." I say.

"Another time. Please sir."

I glare. I am struggling from pulling the trigger. Everything they done to him they don't deserve to live.

"Alex, don't." I hear a soft voice. I turn to see Phai standing there holding his arm, while Cassy and Tolem were supporting him to stand. "I don't care anymore. Killing them won't change the way I feel." I get angry and I turn and punch Phil in the face beating it until his eyes shut as he blacks outs. His blood on my fists. I then get up and go to Parmen. I take him by the collar. "If I ever hear from you again, I will hunt you merciless. Do you fucking understand me?" I yell at him.

The old man spits out blood. The bullet Phai shot is near his heart. "The police are here already. You are going to be arrested too." He chokes on blood. He spits more out.

"No we won't." I smile dangerously. "Just you and your son. You won't say anything to the police about any of this, because you know I will come for you if you do. You care too much about your fucking money and drugs to risk your own damn life. So be smart. And here is the thing." I lean in closer to him. "Phai might want to not kill you but I am not afraid to kill a child, do you understand me. I will massacre you."

"You complete him then?" Parmen says grinning trying to intimidate me.

"Phai?" I nod smirk. "You bet your ass I do."

I get up. The police pull up and get out of their cars with guns surrounding us all. A cop moves to Phil and Parmen and aim their weapons at them. Cleitus, Cassy and Roxanne stay behind to deal with the cops. The rest of us faked being the innocent bystanders and captives. It worked out better than I thought but it wouldn't last. I am assuming I have taken about five hundred and sixty eight long breaths just in this day alone.

I watch Phai. He is sitting in an ambulance truck wrapped in a blanket. I go to him. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Like shit but they say I will live." He looks away from me ashamed.

"It's okay I am not angry?" I tell him about his decision.

"I've killed many Alex. Before I met your dad I was never this vengeful. I just couldn't let you do it."

"Why?"

"Because I am worried for you. Some have hearts, some have egos and some are just empty. You have all of it."

"Yea well, it happens to people. Some can't escape it."

"Like you."

I nod.

"I wish I was just as cruel as you are." He says to me.

"No you don't, anyway Parmen isn't going to say a word. Cleitus is coming up with a back up story." We both decide to change the subject.

"What story can possibly back this up?" Phai asks. "We don't look like regular people Alex. We look like professionals who know what they are doing. They are going to take us in and question us."

"No they are not."

We hear more cars pull up. It was the F.B.I. I smile at Phai subtly. We see Barsine step out of a car dressed in F.B.I. gear. "We can take it from here gentlemen." She holds up her badge and shows it to the police along with her other men. "Leave these men to us."

"We are going to have to question the rest of them." A cop informs her. "It's protocol."

"Okay let me make it clearer, leave everything to us." She says and signals her own men to arrest my team. "Get them out of here."

The police don't argue and start to clear out. Parmen is angry. He gets put in the back of a car along with his son.

Phai looks a bit cynical as he watches as Parmen stares at him through the car window.

"Phai just look at me and only me okay?" I tell him. He nods his head and stares into my eyes until the car with Parmen in it, drives away. The rape changed him. The violence changed him. And I am so sorry.

Barsine comes up to me and Phai. She raises an eyebrow smirking. We both look at her. "So Alex since I am saving your life again, this means you owe me big time."

I smile. "Barsine, this is Phai."

"Hi." He replies shyly. I frown at him. This is not the Phai I remember. I want him back. And I know just the thing to get him back.

"Holy shit he's gorgeous." She says.

"Yea I know." Phai blushes. "He and I have to be somewhere." I tell her.

"Uh you two are not going anywhere until your injuries are seen to. You both look like shit." She says.

Both Phai and I take a good look at each other. We suffered through these bullshit times. We've lived through these bullshit times. And now we must celebrate. "Fine we don't have to be anywhere specific. Barsine can you please excuse us for an hour or just depending on how long I last?" I ask nicely. "Oh and keep the paramedics away because we are going to be occupying this vehicle."

She's confused. "Uh for what Alex. I am sick of doing you favors all the time you high maintenance little bitch. I never get anything in return." She whines.

"Pants are about to drop." Phai says grinning explaining it all.

"Come again?" she asks.

My smile brings more fire. I am going to rock the fuck out of him. "I am going to fuck him now. Can you please go?" I say clearly so that she never forgets. And I am going to fuck him so that he doesn't forget who really fucking cherishes him. Parmen, Phil and my dad damaged him. I am going to cure him.

"What….you two…are like together?" her mouth drops.

We both nod smiling like innocent angels. She's shocked. She wants to say something but she can't. She walks away. Good. Goddamn she's annoying.

I grab Phai and start downing his mouth. He grabs the back of my head and brings me closer. This is my world. I grab his thigh. He is mine. He moans and throws his head back the more my hand moves near his cock. He wraps his legs around me and my lower region meets with his. He thrusts wanting more of me. "Take me Alex. Only you. I want only you in me." He says through pleasuring breaths. He ignores the pain in his body. I ignore the pain in mine. I lift his shirt and kiss down his stomach. I kiss his wound. He scoots further back into the ambulance giving me room. I am excited. I jump inside like I am on a mission. Phai unzips his jeans. I grab the doors to shut them but Barsine stops me.

"Fucking killing the moment bitch, what do you want?" I yell at her angrily.

She smirks. "Phai it was nice to meet you. But don't do anything wrong and fuck up this relationship or else he is going to cut all of your hair off. From experience. I'm his ex by the way. And I warn you. You have really nice hair. Don't throw it away for this douche nozzle. Later." She skips away.

Phai looks at me with a worried expression and feels his hair just to make sure it's all still their. "Alex you don't cut peoples hair do you?"

I thought she learned her lesson. This is not going to end well for her. I take out a knife. "Hold on Phai. I will be right back."

**_Just a day later_**

Alex clears his throat. I smile. "How are you?" I ask him. We are sitting at the village in, three in the morning. We are searching through our menus a nice waitress handed us. Why we chose this time to come and eat was beyond us.

"Fine." He says and smiles back at me. "You?"

I roll my eyes. "Okay." I answer and scan through the menu. "So what of your parents?"

Alex pushes the menu aside and leans in, fingers crossed and stares at me.

"They fled to Hawaii. They are starting a living out there aswell as their new business in California. Antipater is in Florida right now with Cassy dealing with Parmen and his parole. Cleitus retired and became a sports teacher at a school back at his hometown. Tolem is working at game stop just for shits and giggles. Perdicas and Leon, went to New York, Leon became a photographer there and Perdicas is a stay at home husband."

"Interesting. What of the rest?"

"Crater is a body guard for famous celebrities; Archus is a financial instructor at an art school. Roxanne is a martial arts teacher and Barsine is a certified stripper."

"Wow. Very interesting."

"Yea I suppose." He looks at his menu again. The waitress comes by and she is ready to take our orders.

"Yes maam." I say. "I would like to have the Sante Fe breakfast burrito, with chicken and a side of salsa with no guacamole please."

She smiles and blushes at me. "And you sir?" she asks Alex.

"I would like one sausage, one bacon. Two easy over eggs. A large side of smiley faced pancakes, not plain but make it blueberry and the largest cater of orange juice you have please, with a side of hot chocolate. Thank you."

"Uh okay, the food will be with you shortly." She's looking at him weird. We hand her back the menus. She takes the orders of more people.

I smile and shift nervously. I am concerned about Alex.

"So Alex you have been looking a little dead lately. Did you ever go to the doctor like I said you should?"

"Uh no. But I am fine." He replies.

"You got shot like seven times. I doubt your fine."

"I'm walking aren't I? I can take care of myself." He's getting grumpy.

"Sure you can. Until you die one day and I never here from you again." I say under my breath.

"Don't worry about it." He says.

xxx

We sit in silence until our food comes and it does. We pick up our forks and knives. We place our napkins in our laps. We eat. We are half way finished until we hear people bust through the doors. Phai and I are sitting in the back of the inn. I look at him and he looks at me. He looks at me because he doesn't care about the place being robbed but for my health.

"Everybody, don't move!" The robbers threaten and they pull a gun to the cashier telling her to empty it out. She does. The rest of the men go around the restaurant and aim guns at the families. There weren't much people in the restaurant, around fifteen individuals, probably why they chose to rob it in the first place. I can't seem to escape danger. It sticks to me like a natural scent.

People start to scream. The intruders then threaten the people to empty their wallets. One man comes to our table. We don't look at him and just at each other.

"You did see the doctor didn't you?"

"No Phai. Stop asking." I pick at my food with my fork.

"You two take out your wallets and empty them!" the robber yells at us.

"And." Phai focuses on me. "What is the month babe?"

I stop eating and look up at him. "It is July twenty seventh." I answer.

He shakes his head and looks down. "No Alex. It is October twenty seventh." He looks back up. "The doctor told me you weren't okay. He says you been in the month of July for the passed five years."

"So what does that mean?**" **I ask. I already know. I am fucked up. Messed up in the head.

"That you are already dead?"

I nod in acceptance. "Oh okay. What did the doctors say about you?"

"That I am delusional and I am imagining you right this very minute. You died yesterday. They found you in your bed non responsive Alex."

"Hey you two did you hear me!" the man with the gun shouts louder.

Phai takes his napkin and wipes one small tear from his eye. "Please tell me you are real."

I shrug and look out the window. "Let's find out."

The man clicks his weapon. "Are you idiot's deaf? Take out your fucking money!"

Phai and I both look at him. Phai picks up his fork and stabs the man in his cock. The man screams. Phai gets up and takes the weapon from his hand and shoots him in the chest. The man falls back.

One man shoots at me but I keep walking. I grab one guy and kick him in the mouth and face and then break his forearm removing the muscle from the elbow tissue.

Phai kicks a gun from one mans hand. He takes another fork and stabs it in his head right above the eye. He drop kicks him.

I make sure all the men get wiped unconscious. We leave them there for when the cops come. We leave the people in the restaurant shocked and speechless. Phai is distressed. His eyes are glossed over with water. He walks towards the bathroom. He looks at me and I know he wants me to follow. I wipe my face with the napkin that has some mans blood on it. I ignore my throbbing shoulder where a bullet now rests. I follow him. He enters. I turn facing the people. I then smile. I enter and close the bathroom doors.

**Dangerous times end** **but they will soon be back. **

xxxxx

**Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing. Especially Angstman. It's been great to share this story with you all. Sadly it has ended. I will give a lollipop to the person who knew there was something wrong in the very first chapter. Thank you all again.**


End file.
